New Moon Uprising
by ClosetReader
Summary: In a world where nothing is as it seems, who do you trust? When the line between right and wrong become blurred, which side do you choose? Follow our heros in the sequel to The Hunger Games: Twilight Style. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So, here is the much anticipated (at least I hope so!) sequel to **_**The Hunger Games: Twilight Style**_**. As much as I'd like to continue updating 3-4 times a week, I am going to have to reduce my update =( Sorry but, life is a little to hectic to keep up at that pace. So, I will be updating 1-2 times a week instead. I hope you aren't too disappointed. Well on with the story, Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: Test and Old Times.

Here I stand facing a total of twelve stoic faces, about to plead my case, and attempt to made a deal with the governing party of District 13. Why I didn't just join the ranks of D13RF(District 13 Rebel Force), the army here, I can't seem to recall. My eyes wandered taking in my surroundings, they landed on Tanya and a surge of anger pulsed within me. Yes, I did know why I asked for this meeting.

_FLASHBACK: _

_Tanya just ordered my family away, then turned to me,_

"_Isabella Cullen you are hereby drafted into the District 13 rebel force. If you choose to not join you will be treated as an enemy of the state and the council will decide on a suitable punishment. What say you? Will you serve or surrender to us?"_

_I had to think fast. How would Edward handle this situation. He was the diplomatic one not me._

"_Miss. Denali, I just woke from a drug induced sleep only to find myself in a foreign place. My husband died before my very eyes and I didn't think I'd ever see my family or friends again. When I do finally get to see them, you come walking in ushering them all away and start making demands. _

_With all due respect, is it too much to ask for a little time to recoup? My mind isn't anywhere near ready to make such important decisions at the moment. _

_If need be, please tell the leaders here that I will meet with them in a couple of days, and we can sort things out. I need to clean myself up a bit, I could use a bite to eat, and I need some non-drug induced sleep. My mind and body need to recover. Then and only then, will I agree to discuss my future here."_

_Well it started off diplomatic. She looked pissed and in awe at the same time. I'm guessing not many people talk to her in this manner. Finally she gathered her thoughts and told me,_

"_Very well Mrs. Cullen. You have 48 hours to rest and recover. Then you will stand before the Co-Presidents and district council. _

_Due to the fact that this time is meant for mending we will be limiting visitors to only two at a time, during allotted visiting hours of 08:00 to 19:00. You will also be confined to this room and it's attached restroom. I will send appropriate attire on the day of the meeting and collect you at promptly 09:00. _

_Now, President Stephan and President Vladimir Strigoi will be here any minute. Please try, and address them with the respect the deserve."_

_END FLASHBACK_

The Presidents, Welcomed me to District 13, congratulating me on my win in the games, and offering their condolences for the loss of my Mom and Husband. They only stayed for a very short period of time and then excused themselves. It was an odd meeting but, not unpleasant. At least they didn't threaten me the moment we were alone, like Tanya had.

Now, here I stood in a large conference room, hundred of feet below ground, facing a group men and women who will pass judgment on me. They each had a name plate and title in front of them. Presidents Stefan and Vladimir Strigoi. Head of D13RF Harry Clearwater. Head of Security and Personal Assistant to the Presidents Tanya Denali.

Tanya stood before I could read any more names and the room fell silent,

"Presidents and council members, Isabella Swan-Cullen has been informed of how she was to report for duty. Instead of accepting or denying her place with the D13RF she asked for recovery time and requested this meeting. The floor is your's Isabella."

"First of all, walking into a room of a person who recently endured the travesties I have and ordering them to join or face execution is not an appropriate way to try and draft people." I addressed Tanya directly then turned my attention to the rest of the group.

"I apologize if I seem hostile but, you must understand. After being ordered around by the Kings and Capitol officials all my life, barely escaping their clutches, and then some stranger comes barking out new demands. I am reluctant to agree to anything until I know the full extent to the commitment you are requiring of me and what it is I'm expected to do.

If you want me to be a mindless robot and just do as told, you have another thing coming! I was brought here, I didn't ask for asylum. If need be I will leave and fend for myself. If it is a choice between, do as your told or die, I have faced death to often to fear it. I would rather Die Free then Live Enslaved!"

I hold my head high and pray they don't shoot me where I stand. Looking around the room I see several different reactions.

The presidents seem pleased with my outburst. The head of D13RF had a look of pride on his face. A couple of people looked shocked by my declaration. However it was Tanya's reaction that shocked me. She had a huge smile spread across her face.

"See I told you! That fire burns within her, not just on the outside. She has a passion few could rival. She just survived the arena, lost her mother and husband, and yet she lives on, to fight another day. She is the quant essential, epitome, Revolutionary. She not only can fight with her hands, she has the brain and heart of a rebel." Tanya announced.

Many nodded in agreement and whispered words were shared in the group. Harry Clearwater cleared his throat and again silence fell.

"We must apologize, Mrs. Cullen. We are weary of spies and traitors to our cause. We must test each who enters and then we judge whether a person is trustworthy enough to stay here. Treachery is all around us and we must protect those in our care. We do wish to offer you a position in our ranks but, we will not force it on you. You're also, welcome to observe and ask questions, before you make your decision."

I was floored. This was only a test. They wanted me but, will not force me. My head was swimming from all that had taken place. Tanya must have noticed,

"Please, have a seat Isabella. You look forlorn. We aren't the bad guys here, we simply want to keep our residence safe, and we were informed of how the Volturi" she sneers the name with disgust evident in her tone, "wished to use you. Testing you was necessary to see who's side you are really on."

That got me curious, How could me refusing to join prove where my loyalties lie?

"You would have joined with out question, if you were working for the Volturi. You would have said no flat out if you were working for someone within our ranks. No one would voluntarily try and defy us. Traitors are handled with swift action and harsh punishments. By standing up for yourself you proved you have no ulterior motives. You have been a prisoner of Panem and only wish to free yourself from that type of tyrant society." Tanya answered. Oops, I must have said that out loud.

I nod my understanding and take a seat.

"Allow us the honor of introducing you to governing force of District 13." says President Stefan.

"You have met my brother and I, as well as our deceptive Security and Personal Assistant, Tanya. Harry Clearwater is the head of D13RF. Next to him are Sam Uley is his second in command. He is the eyes and ears on the ground." President Vladimir says with a wink. Creepy!

"Ben Cheney is our communications specialist. You need a message sent and/or retrieved, he's your man, and to top it all off he's a computer genius." I noted Ben blush at the complement. "Next our recruiter Heidi. She fishes around the other districts for possible defectors and extracts them. Chelsea does the background checks and assures the recruits loyalties." Vladimir continues with a toothy grin at me. Again, Creepy!

"Eleazar is our Chief Law Enforcement Officer, Maggie the Legal Chancellor, and Carmen the Legal Advocate they make up our Justice Department or the JD13 as we like to call them. Last but, certainly not least Tyler. He's our Public Image Director." Stefan finishes the introductions.

What is with the brotherly leaders and them feeling the need to take turns while talking?

"Of course we have a financial advisor, medical and scientific advisors, food service and education administrators, and so on and so forth, that weren't invited to this meeting." Vladimir continued.

"Thank you Mr. Presidents. Now that introductions have been made, shall we continue the debrief with Isabella?" Tanya interjected.

"Yes, of course my dear. Please, go on." Stefan cooed at her.

"Our primary purpose here in District 13 is to protect our citizens and try to find a way to defeat the Volturi and their followers. Let me back up a bit and tell you about our history here at 13." Tanya paused to make sure I was following. I nodded and she continued,

"Before the great rebellion, many thought our district's job was to produce nuclear energy. That was only one of our purposes. We also built weapons. Much of 13 has always been below ground hidden from prying eyes. Once the war coming to an end and it was evident the rebels would lose 13 threatened to use one of the weapons developed here. It would have wiped out most of the remaining inhabitants of Panem. Faced with the threat of annihilation the Capitol made a treaty with us. They would make it look like they destroyed us to save face with the rest of Panem. We would not be harmed and could live in peace. Of coarse no one could know of our existence but, they aren't allowed to set foot on our land ever again. At least not if they don't want to start another war. The past leaders of 13 wished to preserve as many lives as possible so, they agreed to the terms."

Wow! Who knew the Capitol was capable of compromise? Tanya continued,

"We take in those brave enough to try and escape, as well as rescue those who are at risk of execution at the hands of the Capitol. We would have stepped into help the Cullen family but, with the reaping and forced appearance at the Capitol. They were beyond our reach." she sounded saddened at the fact they couldn't save Edward. Maybe she wasn't all bad.

"Carlisle is currently being trained and will soon have a seat within the council here. Your friends that aided in your escape are also being trained and will be incorporated into our ranks. Some may not be on the council but, they will all serve a key purpose here. Your sister is training in medicine and Jacob is one of Sam's new recruits. We are hoping you will join us as well."

Well at least this time she asked.

"Do I need to give you my answer right now or can I take a little time to process all of this?" I ask.

President Stefan replied, "Take your time, Isabella. We wish for you to join because, you want to not because, anyone forced you."

"Would it be to much to ask, for you to sit in on this meeting? The topic being covered involves you." President Vladimir finishes.

"If my presence will help, then yes I will stay." I answer.

"Thank you, Isabella. You truly are a gift." Stefan added.

Tanya jumped in then, "We were able to view the games in their entirety, thanks to, Mr. Whitlock. We should make a list of new intel. and review old points that made evident during the games. Isabella, we would like it if you shared any useful information you may have or add your opinion to any and all of the subject matter discussed here."

And so, here I sit, debating with myself. I agreed to stay but, am I ready to relive the arena already? Is this another test? What if I leave, will that somehow insult them or make me look weak? So many questions bouncing around my head, making me dizzy. I start hyperventilating. Stars shoot across my vision. And then like a warm blanket on a cold night the darkness takes over and I welcome the reprieve.

**AN: And, there you have it, the first chapter of . Hope you liked it! Please, take a minute to review. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Here is the next chapter. Thanks, to everyone who reviewed, and everyone who added me to their alert/favorite's lists! Well on with the show, Enjoy! **

Chapter 2: A Friend to the End.

My wake up in the same room I spent the last two days in. But, I am alone this time. Outside my door I hear voices.

"We pushed her too hard, too fast. We need to be more careful. She would be a valuable additional to our ranks and lets give her some time to adjust." a male gruff voice protested.

"We have waited decades for the Volturi scum to be challenged. If there is a chance she can be successful in their downfall, we must act swiftly and acquire her to our ranks. We will be here to guide her and see that she gets the support she needs." another male argues. It sounded like President Stefan's voice.

"The Volturi's eyes are clouded with greed but, ours are bright with hope. By using the girl against them, the people of Panem might unite for the greater good. Then united we can gouge the greed from their sockets." urges the next. That must be President Vladimir.

"With all due respect Mr. Presidents, I must agree with Harry this time." I hear Tanya cuts in. So the first voice belonged to Harry Clearwater. Tanya continued,

"Isabella just watched her husband die, her mother was sent to her in pieces, and her best friend has been mutated. Granted that worked to our favor but, see it from her perspective. We have tested her loyalties and know she is on our side. Lets let her see her sister Vanessa, friends, and in-laws are taken care of. Let her morn the loss of her love ones and deal with the trauma she incurred in the arena. Give her a little more time. If she doesn't come around soon we can always, give her a little helpful shove in the right direction."

"Very well." Vladimir says.

"One Month." Stefan follows.

"Then action must be taken." Vladimir finishes. And, I hear them walking away.

"Thank you, Tanya. I feel the need to protect her. I owe at least that much to her father." Harry says.

"It was no problem Harry but, don't let your former friendship with the Swan's distract you from our primary goal here." and with that I hear her leave as well.

Harry knew my father? But, how? While I was considering this I see the door open and Harry come in.

"Hello, Isabella. How are you feeling?" he asks.

"My head is swimming, I feel lost, and alone." I answer more honestly then I meant to.

He nods in understanding, "Yes, I can imagine. I know you have been through a great deal of changes as of late but, just like when you were a kid, you will survive and become even stronger from these past events."

"I hope so. But, it's like I have a gaping hole in my chest. My heart is gone and all that is left is a black void." I reply honestly again.

"Mourning the loss of loved ones is never easy. I'd like to say with time the pain will go away but, I can't. What I can tell you is you learn to live with the pain and try and find peace in that. I have suffered similar losses. My wife and son were taken from me many years ago. Yet to this very day I feel the pain of their abscence." he said in a grave tone.

"I'm so sorry. May I ask how it happened?" curiosity got the better of me.

"Of coarse. I too am from District 12. Grew up on the Seam just like you.

My family didn't have much but we did have each other. My best friend and I took turns hunting outside the fence to provide for our young families. Both our wives just had babies, when it came time for me to hunt again. I was just about to return with my game when out of nowhere a hovercraft appeared. It seems a runaway from another district was in the area and they were searching for them when they stumbled upon me instead. The Peacekeepers brought me to the justice building and called a town meeting. My family was taken from our home and stood along side of me. They told everyone I had been caught poaching on the Kings lands. They said I needed to be taught a lesson and I must also be made an example of. I'm thinking they were talking about the escapee for the later statement. So they dragged my wife and new born son in front of us and then they shot them were they stood." his voice cracked and he took a minute to collect himself.

"Charlie was there for me. He carried me home. Took care of me when I couldn't take care of myself. He worked twice as hard still risking hunting for his family and me.

After a year of mourning I finally woke up from my dark haze. I started taking care of myself again and soon found a way to redirect my attention. I started talking to anyone who knew anything about the rebellion. I read everything I could find about the Capitol and the Royals. Learn from your past and know your opponents. My new found drive caught the attention of both the Kings and District 13. Thankfully, 13 extracted me before the Capitol could make another example of me.

I wasn't able to thank your father for all his help or say good-bye before I left. I owe Charlie my life, therefore, I am forever in your debt." he bowed his head.

"Oh Harry. I'm sure you would have done the same for my dad. You owe me nothing. But, thank you for sharing your story with me. I'm glad my dad was there for you when you needed it. You seem like a nice man who has suffered greatly under Volturi rule. And, the people here are luck to have your wisdom and strength to guide them in their fight for freedom."

"You remind me so much of your father. He would be proud of you, you know." he says in a warm tone.

I hadn't realized how much I hoped for such a thing until I heard Harry say it. Tears built and I didn't fight them for a change. I worked myself into a full out sob. Harry hugged me in his arms in a protective manner. And for the first time in a while I felt safe and cared for. I knew I could trust this man and he would look out for my best interest.

Once I got control of myself again, I pulled away and sighed.

"I'm not ready to join yet, Harry. I know a lot of people are counting on me but, I need time to get my head on straight before I can move forward."

"Take your time and if you need to talk or anything just come find me."

he says while patting my hand and getting up to leave.

"I will thanks" I say, he nod and granted me with a warm smile before leaving.

I didn't get much time to recover from that visit before another came storming in.

"Hey, Bells! Are you O.K?'' Jake practically yells.

"I'm fine, Jake. Just got a bit overwhelmed." I reply.

"Good! Now get up I'm breaking you out of this joint. I'll give you the grand tour of our underground abode." Jake jeers.

"Are you sure I'm allowed to leave?" I ask skeptically.

"Since when did we ever follow the rules." he countered.

"True, very true. Lead the way." I say and gesture toward the door.

We exit the room with no problem. He leads me to the elevator that is at the end of the corridor. Once in the elevator he presses a button labeled SL12.

"The buttons read your fingerprint and only allow you in the areas you are permitted to go. SL12 is the level assigned for people from our district but, Jasper, Peter, Charlotte; Jasper's friends that helped in the escape, Alice, and Emmett all stay there as well. We have assigned pods; our rooms to clarify for you newbie's." he stopped talking when the doors opened.

We entered a common room area. Two of the walls were covered with bookshelves, a large T.V. took up another wall, and the final wall held a beautiful fireplace. Each corner of the room held entry points to different sections of this level. There were couches and armchairs scattered throughout the room. Jake directed me to the center of the room.

"Each section is designated. Male pods" he pointed to one corner, "Female pods" he pointed to a different corner, "co-ed/family pods" again pointing to another corner, "and galley, supply pod, classrooms, work-out/training room and conference area are down that way." He went on to explain the pods.

"Each pod has a bathroom, living space, and bedrooms according to number of occupants. The galley has drinks, snacks, but, minimal food. We eat in the dining hall on SL 13. Meals are bland and rationed but, no one goes hungry. Supplies are monitored as well but, as long as you aren't taking anything in overabundance it's not usually a problem unless we are running low. They have classes for everyone. Those under the age of 16 are in the classrooms, everyone else is assigned where to go." he looked to see if I was still paying attention. I nod, he continues.

"Our meal times are 08:00 for breakfast, 12:00 for lunch, and 17:00 for supper. If you miss the meal times you miss that meal. I think that is the only reason we have snacks in our galleys.

Anyway, This is the common room as I'm sure you have guessed. All the book are available to read but, must stay in the common room unless given permission by the council. If you break the rules you can be detained by one of the LEO (law enforcement officers), then you are brought before the LC (legal chancellor)Maggie who hears the case. LA (legal advocate) Carmen will plead your case for you. Punishments are rough but, fair.

It's not as bad as it all sounds but, you will find everything is very… regulated." he finishes.

Not what I was expecting but, not horrible either.

"The counsel told me Ness is studying medicine and you are joining D13RF. Did you volunteer or were you both told what was expected of you?" I ask.

"It's not like that. They did inform us of all our options and gave us each some kind of aptitude test. After some consideration we each chose our path. They didn't force us into anything but everyone here must perform some duty. For the younger kids that's school for everyone else it's learning a trade or picking an occupation. They give everyone an adjustment period before making them even have to consider their options." he said with a shrug.

"Jake what happened to you back at the Capitol?" I asked gently.

He stiffened and the color drained from his face. I knew right away I wasn't going to like hearing this story and he wasn't going to like telling it.

**AN: And so comes the end of another chapter. Hope you liked it. Leave me some love and REVIEW! **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: A Holiday Treat for you to enjoy! **

Chapter 3: Tall Tales.

Jake sat across from me on a stiff coach. He looked lost in memory, taking a deep breath and refocusing on me.

"I was in my room at the Capitol getting cleaned up before going back to watch the games with Nessie. I just stepped out of the shower when they grabbed me. Three massive Peacekeepers, one of them being that Demetri guy, put a hood over my head, and handcuffed my wrists behind my back. They took me to some medical type room. It was all white and smelled too clean. They removed the hood and handcuffs then strapped me down to a metal table. I laid there naked, cold, and confused for what seemed like an eternity. Looking back I would have preferred to endure that then what came next." he paused and a I noticed he shuttered. He took a few more deep breaths before continuing.

"The door finally opened and a group of scientist came in hooking me up to all sorts of monitors, and IV bags. Then came the blood draws and shots. It all happened so fast. They were surrounding me one minute then gone the next." he looked so sad.

I wasn't used to seeing Jake so melancholy. I just wanted to wrap my arms around him and tell him never mind let's go do something else but, I knew we both need to do this.

"The Kings came in a while later. They told me how you weren't cooperating and how they needed to make an example of me. I told them I'd take whatever they were dishing and that I hoped, you would keep on, keeping on! They weren't amused with my antics and told the scientist to start and that there was no need to be gentle. And, they left.

The minute they started pumping that crap into me I felt like I was on fire. Every nerve in my body exploded. I swear even my hair hurt. I tried to stay quiet not giving them the satisfaction of hearing my agony but, the pain was to much and I started screaming until I went hoarse. The burning never relented, and then my bones and muscles felt like they were being torn apart. I eventually passed out from the pain.

When I came through I was still burning and my bones and muscles still felt like someone was tearing me apart piece by piece. For three days and three nights it went on like that. I was in and out of consciousness. The fire didn't just go away it kind of burned it's self out. I guess is the best way to put it.

The scientists seemed disappointed. I heard them say how no major transformations had taken place, and how the King would be disappointed. None of it made sense to me and I was still so weak from the pain I had felt. Days were filled with tests. Blood draws, physical exams, these weird scans, mental evaluations, and so much more.

I slowly gained my strength and I started to notice changes. My hearing was more sensitive, I could hear conversations the scientist were having from down the hall of my room. My eyesight more acute, I could see the smallest spec of dust floating in the air. The smells of things being cooked in the kitchen made my mouth water, yet I knew the kitchen was at least five floors above me.

And then the voices started. I could hear two other voices in my head on and off. At first I panicked and thought they had driven me mad but, then I started to pay attention. I thought about my experience there and what was happening around me. Quil and Embry could communicate back. They were test subjects too, and had been experiencing the same changes as me. We agreed to not tell the scientist of our recent discovery.

Then I heard them talking about hurting Nessie. I saw red. The need to protect Ness was so strong it took over. I broke me restraints and ordered Quil and Embry to do the same. We took out five Peacekeepers and at least a dozen scientist getting out of the secret lab. I was able to hunt down Nessie within seconds of the breakout. I grabbed her and she informed me her mom had already been taken. We didn't have time to look for her. I am so sorry." he looked at me with pleading eyes.

"It's fine Jake. You were on the run and you were able to save Nessie. I understand really, I do." I squeezed his hand to reiterate my sentiment.

He gave me a small smile. Then continued, "I swung Nessie onto my back to ride piggyback. And we all ran. Man it was exhilarating. After being trapped in that hell hole for so long…

Another new ability became evident, we ran so fast that no human or vehicle could keep up. We headed to the train tunnel to avoid any force fields and we were out of the Capitol in a matter of minutes not hours. Working as a team and thinking as one helped us escape." he paused and got up and retrieved a map.

I was shocked to see it was a map of Panem. Such an image back home could get you killed on the spot. The Capitol liked to keep it's citizens ignorant of our surroundings. This is to deter runaways and protect them from attack. Jake must have noticed my reaction,

"Relax, we are out of Capitol control here and you'll see a lot of things that were once banned.

Anyway, back to our great getaway. We kept moving for several hours before we tired and decided to rest. Our strength and endurance must have improved as well because, we found ourselves in the woods in between Districts 8 and 9, and had passed Districts 7 and 5 while running. We knew this from our heightened hearing and our other new ability whereas we could sense which direction was north, south, east or west. It's as if we have a built in compass." he pointed out their escape route on the map as he talked.

"We rested for a couple of hours. Nessie seemed shaken but, all thing considered, she was holding her own. You've done a great job raising her Bells." I blush at his comment.

We don't normally discuss things like this and it took me off guard. I muttered a low thanks and Jake knew to move on.

"We headed southeast. Remaining in the woods and skirting the districts. I knew we needed to avoid District 12 that would be one of the first places they looked. We had only been traveling for and hour or so when a striking women seemed to appear out of no were. Heidi was in the area and some how heard about our escape. She was a bit shocked to run into us so far from the Capitol, since we had only escaped about 12 hours previously. She told us about 13 and offered us a place here. At first we were skeptical but, who could make up such a tall tale of the survival of what everyone assumes is an extinct district. So, we agreed to come. Nessie has really come to like it here and I guess there are worse placed to be." he said with a shrug.

"Oh, Jake I can never thank you enough for saving my sister. You risked your neck saving her and I will always be grateful to you for that." I pull him into a hug, which he returns gladly.

"You would have done the same for me and mine, and like I said earlier I'm just sorry I couldn't save Renee." he said in a mournful tone.

"She is with my dad in a better place, where I'm sure she rather be, to tell the truth." I answer and truly believe what I'm saying. My mom hadn't lived since my father died, now they are together and she can be in peace.

We pulled apart and sat for a few minutes, both of us lost in thought. That is one of the things I loved about spending time with Jacob. He didn't need to fill the air with useless jibber jabber. When he talked it was with purpose. I'm guessing it came from our lives back at 12. We had our jobs to do and wasting time talking if not necessary was fruitless and therefore not done.

Jake turned toward the elevator it opened a few moments later. Tanya looked directly at us and said in her famous no nonsense tone,

"Follow me we have a situation."

We both got up and entered the awaiting elevator. If I thought she would enlighten us with, information pertaining to this 'situation', I would have been mistaken. Good thing I still wasn't sure how to take her and therefore didn't hold any expectations for this woman.

War Room was written on a set of double doors. A large conference with a map of Panem plastered to it's top sat prominently in the center of the room. The three of the four walls are covered with in large T.V. screens.

Seated at the head of each end of the table were the Presidents. Harry sat to the left of Stefan, and Tanya sat down to the right of Vladimir. Sam, Heidi, Chelsea, and Ben filled the remaining seats on the far side of the table. I spotted Carlisle, Rose, Emmett, and Jasper on the side of the table closest to us leaving a spot for Jake and I.

We sat and Harry jumped right in. He touched the table where District 12 was labeled. The image jumped off the table and gave us a three dimensional view of my district.

"We have heard rumors a group of Peacekeepers came to do a surprise inspection of the mine in District 12. They halted all work in progress and had the miners evacuate. After several hours they left, without leaving a reporting of their finding or so much as an O.K. get back to work. The workers were informed later to not go back into the mines until further notice." Harry's gruff voice echoes throughout the room.

"This is unusual behavior for the Capitol and we suspect they are up to something. Any ideas?" he finishes.

Wow, they were including us in a pretty important strategy meeting. I didn't know if I should be honored or peeved. All I asked for is a little time the deal and here I am hearing about possible assault on my district. Like I'm not experiencing enough stress.

"They could be rigging another explosion in the mines." Tanya says.

"Wait, another? As in, they have done that in the past?" I ask.

Harry looks guilty and sad.

"Yes, I found out after your fathers death they planned that 'accident'. You see with my disappearance and his close friendship with me…"

I cut him off, "Are you telling me they killed 26 hard working miners and injured several others just to punish my father for being a good person. For offering support, being compassionate, and sympathetic to a mourning husband and father. They killed him because, he was a loyal and devoted to his friends and family. What of all the other families? They had to suffer just so the Capitol could prove they truly are monsters, with no moral conscious's. Does their cruelty have no limitations? We need to figure out what they are up to and then give them a taste of their own medicine."

Everyone was focused on me and my tirade. The Presidents seemed pleased with my response, Tanya looked relieved, and Harry looked concerned. I had a feeling Stefan and Vladimir had invited me in hopes of this type of reaction. But, at this point in time I couldn't find it in me to care. The Kings had taken both my parents and my husband from me and I wanted my revenge for all the suffering they had caused me.

"I Isabella Marie Swan Cullen, would like to join D13 and help you bring down the ones responsible for causing such pain and suffering to this nation."

**AN: Just to clarify, they tried to mutate Jake, Quil, and Embry, into part man, part animal. It didn't workout how they wanted. The boys, now have some animal tendencies, senses, and a pack like bond. The idea behind this came from the book '**_**Virals'**_** by Kathy Reichs. Not exactly like her characters but, I liked the idea that they could have enhancements without having to physically change into an animal. I hope that helps. Any questions, please ask, PM or review them to me.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Firstly I'd like to apologize for the delay in updates but, in my defense I had 3 family members birthdays. So, sorry for that. O.K. now, a lot of you have begged, pleaded, and just down right demanded, to know if Edward is really gone. Well, perhaps I'm exaggerating slightly but, many readers want to know 'Is Edward Really Gone?'. I'll tell everyone what my response is every time, WE HAVE NOT HEARD THE LAST OF EDWARD! It is important that my characters think he is gone, for now at least. I Promise, Edward will be a major part of this story. Kind of like New Moon and Mockinjay our beloved hero will make a grand entrance. I ask for your patience and a extension on torches and pitchforks. That said, Enjoy the story. **

Chapter 4: Trickery.

"Hells Bells, has joined the revolution!" Jake jumped in pumping his fists.

A few chuckles were heard. I was still seeing red but, Jake somehow helped me refocus.

"If they plan on another explosion in the mines it could kill up to fifty miners. We can't keep them from reporting to work without causing suspicion and without causing them to be punished for striking.

We need to know where they plan on striking, much depends on where they placed the explosives and when they plan on setting them off, to accurately estimate how much damage they can cause. If the explosives are deep enough the miners could hide in the mouth of the shafts, if the explosives are closer to the surface there is no safe place within the mines. The mines are open at 8am and run until 6pm, lunches are taken in shifts from noon 'til 1pm. If they set things off during the morning or late afternoon they will kill more if not all the miners in the mines.

We need to somehow warn them and have someone scout where the explosives are. This needs to be done before the next shift starts.

If you can get me there I could get someone who knows the mines to do the scouting." all hell broke loose at my last statement.

"Like Hell Your Going Back There!" yelled Jake.

"Are you nuts!" hollered Rose.

"You Can't Be Serious!" Harry responded.

"You are not leaving here!" said one brother "We can't risk loosing you!" the other finishes.

"Isabella dear, please be reasonable." Carlisle pleaded.

"You can't go! We couldn't protect you there! It is out of the question!" Tanya bellowed.

"That is not such a good idea, Mrs. Cullen." Sam said.

"You won't be going anywhere!" said either Heidi or Chelsea, I'm not sure because I lost it at that point.

I had, had enough!

"QUIET!" I screamed and the room fell silent.

"Now that I have your undivided attention, I will explain.

I know a few others that have been know to hunt in the area surrounding 12. The Hob will be hurting now that their two best hunters have left the district. Therefore, the Hob will be paying more to those who can bring back fresh meat and plants from the other side of the fence. This will be tempting to those other hunters. Increasing the profit they could earn will make venturing out to hunt too tempting to resist.

Sunday will be the best bet to look for hunters because, the mines are closed. If I can get a hold of one of them, I can get a message sent and have one of them search the mines." I paused to allow everyone to think about what I just said. Then I let them have it,

"I have survived life on the Seam, taken care of my mother & sister, and won the Hunger Games! Do Not presume to know what is best for me or think I can't take care of myself! I won't be setting foot onto my home soil any time soon, if ever." even I heard the sadness in my voice at that last remark. I cleared my throat and continued in a strong voice,

"I know the area and people. I know how to get a message sent without getting caught. Unless any of you have a better suggestion, my idea is sound and makes sense.

From now on it would also be greatly appreciated, if you hear me out before jumping down my throat next time. You are the ones who wanted me to join your ranks, I don't have to be here. Furthermore, don't think for one moment I'm fooled into thinking you just let it slip about my father's death. I may wish to join in the rebellion but, I am not to be toyed with. If you try and manipulate me again in the future, I will walk away. Do I make myself clear?"

"My Dear, we only have your best interest at heart." cooed Stefan.

"No, you only have your own best interest at heart." I countered.

"We have our nation's best interest at heart and we are all on the same side here. I think we all need to take a moment and calm down. We have a situation in need of resolve and while Isabella's plan has merit, we should look at this from every angle before making any final decisions." Vladimir replies.

"Isabella, I can see the validity of your idea but, isn't Jacob just as familiar of the area and people?" Sam asked.

"Jake has just as big of a target on his head as I do, if not more so. I will not sit back and let him risk his life, when I'm capable of doing the job." I retort.

"In my experience, two work better than one sometimes. I say we send both Jacob and Isabella. Together they could cover more land and pass a message in half the time, with them each looking for someone they can trust. We'll stay close in case we need to extract them." Harry says in a voice of authority.

"I'll be more than willing to go. You up for a little hunt Bells?" Jake said in his normal easy going way.

"Not to offend but, Bella are you sure your up for this? You just got released from the medical floor, I would hate for you to get injured so soon after what you have already been through." Carlisle says in a fatherly tone.

"I'll be fine Carlisle and besides I kind of need to be busy right now. To much sitting idle will only lead to depressing thoughts. I'm not ready to deal with all that just yet." I'm not ready to say good-bye to your son just yet. I think to myself but, don't dare say out loud.

He doesn't look convinced I'm up for the task ahead but, luckily he doesn't object further.

"I can have Sam on stand-by not a mile from the drop zone. I think Jasper could also be of assistance. He knows how the Capitol thinks, if there is some sort of trap involved, he might be able to predicted their actions." Harry bellowed.

"It would be an honor to serve." Jasper said is a soft yet confident tone.

"If we could trigger a mandatory town meeting, the miners will be delayed even longer from returning to the mine. Buying us some much needed time." Carlisle suggested.

"Bella can make a public outcry saying she was taken by force from the arena. The Capitol will eat that shit up and it might buy Bella some time. They will reclassify her from traitor to hero." Rose spoke up.

There was a small pause while everyone thought of the many ramifications this could pose.

"I could make it look like a message was sent from anywhere and make it appear like it was done by an amateur. No offence meant Miss." Ben said to me.

"None taken, Ben" I reply and wave off his comment.

"It's not all that much of a stretch. Isabella was unconscious when we lifted her into the hovercraft. We can play it off as if, some of us are part of a rebel group and we hijacked the hovercraft for prisoners. Presented with the opening to kidnap a Victor and some other key Capitol employees was just to big an opportunity to pass up. Some of us will have to be presented as traitors to the Capitol, double agents working on the inside. But, we are all enemies of the state anyways what difference does it make now to come right out and admit we were working for the rebellion." Jasper says.

"The Capitol has always classified me a traitor. I'm sure they don't trust Rose after all they have done to her. With only one or two more names added, we could make it look like some of you are being held prisoner as well. This could really work to our advantage." Carlisle says.

"I see many advantages to this plan, sirs. I vote, we continue planning." Harry's voice echoes the room.

"I second the vote. It will give us the time we need to figure out what the Capitol was doing in 12 and it will give us some leverage with the Kings. If they think these rebels are looking for some kind of exchange. We could gain something from all this and plant spies back into the Capitol." Heidi suggests.

"Sending anyone back would be dangerous. They will expect spies and will probably torture the returned prisoners." Jasper advises.

"That part of the plan can wait. I say we film Isabella. Send it through, as a secret message for the Kings. They will think she is trapped in enemy hands and they will want to broadcast that fact." Stefan said in an authoritative tone I didn't know he possessed.

"Yes, I agree. The vote has been made and is passed. Tanya, call Tyler set up a taping ASAP." Vladimir barked out his orders, then turned to me,

"Isabella, are you willing to truly commit to this cause, no matter the personal sacrifice? Will you join us and pledge your alliance to the District 13? Do we have your word, that you will do what is necessary in order to win this war against the Kings and Capitol?"

Choosing my words carefully I stood, placing my right hand over my heart, and raising my left hand. I spoke loudly and clearly to everyone in the room,

"I, Isabella Marie Swan-Cullen here by pledge my alliance to the people of Panem. I will be the voice and instrument that serves them. I'll be voice of the people, their protector and advocate. I will give my life if needed to see that freedom is brought to this nation and to make sure the Kings, as well as their followers are brought to justice. This I vow before you and God above."

The Presidents exchanged glances, Tanya looked impressed, Harry looked pleased, as did Jake, Chelsea looked bored, Sam seemed lost in thought and Carlisle looked worried. As soon as I noticed this I stopped looking around. Wondering what was bothering my father-in-law.

"Mrs. Cullen, can you be convincing for this taping? Do you think you will be able to fool the Kings into believing you are truly being held prisoner?" asked Chelsea but, the way she said it made me think she had an asked this for more than one reason.

"I know what it feels like to be a prisoner. I've been one my whole life. So, to answer your question. Yes, I can do this."

If Chelsea was going to say anything else, she didn't get the chance. Because, just after I finished talking the doors flew open and in came Tyler and Alice.

"Who wants to make a movie." Tyler exclaimed in a flamboyant manner.

"Alice darling, let's make Isabella look hideous shall we." Tyler gestured toward me and the prepping began.

The room cleared with the exception of Alice, Tyler, Jake, and me.

"Well you have your work cut out for you don't you, Alice." Jake says.

I give him a look like 'What's that suppose to mean?' and he just shrugged. Was he trying to flirt with me or was he just trying to be nice to cheer me up. I turned to say something to him but, he was gone. He must have slipped out while I was lost in thought. Well that was… ODD!

**AN: I hope it was worth the wait. I posted some pictures on my profile. I'll be adding more, when I find time. Please, Review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I know you all waited patently for this chapter. Sorry, it took so long. But, hopefully it's worth the wait. Enjoy! **

Chapter 5: Creating a Phony Message Is Hard Work.

I sat there for hours as Alice applied make-up and pulled at my hair. When she was finally done she handed me what looked like the arena ensemble but, it was dirtier and more torn and tattered than I remember. I changed and entered the makeshift studio.

I was startled by my reflection as a passed one of the many cameras. It was a haunting sight, I looked gaunt, I had large purple shadows under my eyes, and it looked like someone had beaten the heck out of me. Alice truly was gifted. After taking in my appearance I took in my surroundings. The room was completely white, the floors, walls, ceiling, everything. It definitely wasn't what I was expecting.

"It's called the clear room. We can project any image we want seen within these walls. A total holographic reflection will be conjured up by us. The Capitol used holograms during the games, remember. Well we are going to do something very similar to that." Ben says while he and Tyler walk up behind me.

I nod my understanding.

"We haven't figured out, where we want them to think you are. This way we can play with the setting a bit and not have to worry about props and stuff." Tyler adds.

I nod yet again.

"The others are working on the script, you could help them while we finish up in here. They're just next door. I'll come and find you when we are ready to start shooting." Tyler motions with his head to the door next to this one.

I walked over and in the room was Chelsea, Heidi, Rose, and Jasper. I figured Jasper helped create the holograms in the games so it made sense why he was here, and Rose knew me well enough to help fabricate my side of the story. I figured Heidi and Chelsea were here to representing D13.

"Oh, just the person we wanted to see! Isabella please come in and help us." Heidi gushed.

O.K.? What was that all about?

"Tyler is setting up the clear room and suggested I come help with the scripting." I say in a smooth tone even though my stomach is in knots.

"We were just discussing some of the finer details before we start writing up your dialog." Heidi said.

"We were trying to figure out who would be named as traitors." Jasper informed.

"Jasper wanted to volunteer but, then Peter and Charlotte would automatically be labeled as well then. He doesn't want to force them into any of this. They helped him because he asked, not to get involved in a rebellion." Rose adds.

"Well in my opinion a little truth always helps make a lie more believable. Alice's background is bound to be revealed sooner or later, the Cullen's were already branded as enemies, and Rose is known to have no love for the Kings, Emmett falls into the same boat. Why not name them as rebels. If you insist on joining in the list Jasper, we could always say Alice seduced you. You defied the Kings, to follow your love. That leaves your brother and sister-in-law free from suspicion as much as possible." I propose.

"And, how do you know about selling false tales Miss. Swan, perhaps you're a professional liar? Playing both side, that way you can get whatever you desire. Or are you hoping to overthrow our leaders and take their place?" Chelsea sneers.

That just pissed me off.

"How dare you! I have had to lie my whole life in order to survive. I lie to the Peacekeepers and tell them I only use traps to catch my game. Because, any weapons would have been taken way. I lied to my sister, telling her it wasn't all that dangerous to go out to hunt in the forbidden forests surrounding our district. I lied to the Kings telling them I'd even consider joining their ranks, just to buy some time for my friends and family. So, Yes I know how to lie! This world is built on lies and deceit. Yes, I am going to be _One Of The Many_ who help demolish the Capitol but, _We_ will rebuild this nation into a better place, _together_." by the time I finished I was breathing hard(word in italic were emphasized while spoken). I glared at Chelsea daring her to challenge me further.

"And, the name is Mrs. Isabella Cullen! You will do well to remember, not to disrespect my husband by forgetting that!" I yelled.

A spark of pleasure danced in her eyes before she spoke again,

"You mean you were married, past tense. In case you have forgotten, he died in that arena. Therefore, I don't feel like I owe him or you anything." she said with a satisfied smirk.

I was aiming to jump over the table that separated us and show her just what I thought of that malicious commentary but, Jasper and Rose held me back. I struggled against their hold. They were stronger then me and I couldn't break free.

"Listen, Bitch! I don't know what your problem is but, if you say one more thing to disrespect Bella or Edward, I will personally rip you to pieces! Bella is on our side. She wants justice for all her losses, can you blame her for that, NO! You are being just as cruel and callous as those mongrels back at the Capitol. So, if you wish to dispute anyone's intentions here, perhaps looking in the mirror would be a more appropriate place to start." Rose seethed.

"Now, Now… Let's settle down. I'm sure Chelsea is just trying to protect D13. Isn't that right Chelsea? You didn't mean to be disrespectful the dead, did you? That would be wrong and you would be so unkind, now would you? No I think not. Chelsea sometime let's her mouth run before letting her brain can catch up. Isn't that right Chelsea?" Heidi says this, sounding like a mother scolding her spoiled child, codling her giving her a way out of the cruel things she said.

"Alright, we all need to calm down and focus on why we are here. This video needs to be shot and sent. Fighting amongst ourselves won't get anything accomplished. Chelsea no offence but, I think we can manage without you. If someone else from 13 needs to be here send Tanya or Billy." Jasper orders in a calm yet demanding tone.

"Who do you think you are! You have no authority here! I don't take orders from the likes of you! I will not leave just because you want me to go away!" she bellowed.

"You may not have to listen to Jasper but, you do have to follow my orders." the gruff voice of Harry filled the room.

"You are to report to your pod and remain there until further notice. I will be filing a complaint with the Presidents. You are hereby Dismissed!" he barked at her. At least she had enough decency to look scared as she scurried from the room.

"Well, I came to see the progress of the taping and I can see the filming hasn't begun yet. I think I will stick around for a while, see how it goes from here on out." he says.

Pulling me along to taking a seat next to him, driving his point home. no one is to mess with me, if they do, he is watching and will step in, if necessary.

"Bella, has a good point. Why point fingers to anyone we don't have to. Jasper, while I understand you want to show the Capitol you are with us, it might be in our best interest to hold off on that. For now anyway." Rose says bringing us back on task.

"I agree with Alice, the Cullen's, Rose, and Emmett, working together they could have taken over without additional help." Heidi jumped in trying to save face and seem agreeable.

"I only wanted to take some of the pressure of the others but, you are right. Why point fingers if we don't need to. It is a plausible team of rebels and this way I might become useful in some other way later on." Jasper conceded.

"The scientist could be easily subdued. Rose could have take them both out without a problem. Alice could have distracted me and then have Emmett knock me out from behind. That leaves Peter and Charlotte. They were flying, Carlisle could have threatened to harm me or Charlotte in order to get Peter to fly wherever they wanted to go." Jasper thinking out loud, the possible event. It did seem feasible.

"With that decided lets move on. How will we make it look like Isabella taped and sent this message, we will need an accomplish for this part." Heidi moves on to the next point on the agenda.

"Who has computer knowledge that was on the hovercraft?" I ask Jasper.

"Well, I do of course but, so does Peter and Charlotte." he answered.

"Looks like you just became useful. We stick with the Alice seducing you story but, twist it a little. After being taken away from the Capitol you felt betrayed. You played along acting like the love struck fool for Alice but, you're trying to figure a way out for the rest of us." I offer.

"Another good idea." cooed Heidi but, everyone seemed to agree.

"Now that we have the ground work completed, let's move on to the dialogue." Heidi continued.

"I have a suggestion." Jasper interjected, "We can make a list of thing we want the Capitol to know. This way we can make sure these thing are covered in the message but, let instead of Isabella reading from a script, we can let her adlib the whole thing. It will come off more spontaneous."

"Bella is good at making impromptu speeches, by removing a set script, we are allowing her natural ability to follow. Which in turn, will make the whole thing sounding like something she would actually say under the similar circumstances, making the message all the more believable." Rose added.

"How does this all sound to you Isabella? Do you think you can think up a dialogue and act appropriately for the scene we pick?" Heidi asks me.

"I think so. I will want to go over what we need included in the message and maybe do a practice run but, I'm pretty sure I can do this. If not we could always comeback and write something up."

"Alright then, let's move on to what we need included in this message." Heidi says.

"We need to cover my supposed abduction, were I can name, names." I say.

"We need to address that you don't know were you are but, you're working on it." Rose says.

"Add in my part, that I'm helping you." Jasper says.

"Be vague but, mention some of the other hostages." Heidi says.

An idea hits me, "They still think, I think Jake and Nessie are in their custody. I can beg for them for forgiveness, tell them I was taken. That I didn't ask to be 'rescued'. Then tell them that I am on their side. Pledging my loyalty to them, in order to prevent the deaths of my only family member and best friend." I say excitedly.

"I forgot about that. It could definitely work in our favor." Rose says.

"So, you need to mention, your abduction and abductors, your unknown whereabouts, Jasper's help, and finally your plea of alliance, for the sake of your sister and best friend. Anything else can be covered in future messages." Heidi says right as Tyler enters the room and says,

"Let's go make a movie."

**AN: Hope you liked it. I'll try harder to update faster. Please, leave a review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I'm not one to complain or anything but, I'd really appreciate a few more reviews. Please! Thanks! **

Chapter 6: Message Made.

The white room was transformed into a lush forest. I recognized a couple of the trees as spruce and pine trees but, there were also a couple I couldn't identity. Tyler must of noticed me studying the scene.

"We are now entering the northern most part of Panem, located just above the District 8 and the Great Lakes Area. Just a few miles east of our true location here at District 13. Black Spruce, Jack Pine, Larch, and White Birch are indigenous to the region. Monarch butterflies migrate through in fall. And, the area is rich in many very identifiable birds such as the long billed bowitch, buff-breasted sandpiper, and northern sow whet owl." he pointed out each specie as he named them.

"This will let them know you are heading our way and give them time to contact us. They might ask for us to return you to them as a friendly gesture. Or at least that we hope something like that happens."

I am a bit surprised by this bit of information, since no one had informed me of this part of the plan. I pushed that bit of knowledge to the back of my mind to explore at a later time. I needed to focus on this message and buy my district some time.

"You'll be standing right over here. Try to remember you have been through a great ordeal and are trying to save your loved ones while being held prisoner. Any questions?" Tyler asked.

I shook my head no and he left the room and Jasper entered holding a camera. Once the door closed the room erupted in the sound of a forest. Leaves and branches rustling in the wind, bird calls from every direction, even crickets were chirping. Jasper stood before me camera at the ready.

"I'll be filming. It will look more authentic with proper camera angle and such. Ben gave me a small ear piece so they can tell me what they want done or changed." he explained.

"You ready?" he asks.

I swallow hard take a few calming breaths and center myself, then I nod.

I see the light go on and stare in Jasper's direction.

"Is it on?' I ask in a hurried and hushed tone.

"I am Isabella Marie Swan Cullen and make this message for you my Kings." I add a respectful head bow to further the point before continuing,

"I remember winning the games then a hovercraft came to collect me. I blacked out after that. When I woke, I was in the woods, Carlisle was there. He explained how he, Esme, Rose, Alice, and Emmett had taken over control of the hovercraft. They wish to join some rebel cause. I don't know where we are but, they crashed the hovercraft to cover their tracks. Jasper was seduced by Alice, she was using him for information and in hope of recruiting him for their cause but, he didn't want to leave either. They are holding his brother and sister-in-law hostage as well. He is playing along for now. He's the one filming this and has been helping me plan an escape. I Did Not Want To Leave You! Please, do not hurt my sister or Jake. They are all I have left in this world. I am on your side. Jasper is not alowwed near the other prisoners but, we are hoping to free his brother so he can help us. If you can somehow locate us, send help! I just want to see Nessie and Jake again. I'm sure the other prisoners want to go home as well. Please, just please they are all I have left…" I stop pleading and let a sob escape me. Making it look like I couldn't continue.

The red light turns off and I know they stopped filming. I take a moment to settle down. I find it incredibly easy to break into a sob just by letting my heart and mind feel the loss of Edward. Closing myself off from thinking about him help me center myself again.

"How was that? Should we go for another one?" I ask Jasper knowing he can hear Tyler.

The door burst open and in came Tanya. Which should have shocked me but, didn't for some reason.

"Well done Isabella. Get that sent, ASAP!" she said out loud to no one unparticular.

"Let's get you cleaned up my dear." she placed an arm over my shoulder and guided me away.

She left me at my pod with instructions to clean up and be ready a late supper. I'll be dining with a few council member to discuss today's activities. Someone would be picking me up in one hour.

Overwhelmed with all that has gone on throughout the day a warm soak sounded good. So, when I entered my pod and found Nessie waiting for me I was taken back.

"There you are I've been so worried! They told me you were on official business and you couldn't be disturbed. I thought something might have happened to you." she cried and held me tight.

"I'm sorry, Ness! I've been so focused on everything going on around me I haven't stopped to think about how you were holding up. Oh, Ness I am so sorry!" I help her just as tight.

"No, no need to worry about me. I just thought now that you were here I would see you more, that's all. I know how important you are and you don't have time to baby-sit me. Besides, I've also been keeping busy. I can take care of myself you know." she had an edge to her voice that shocked me.

"Ness, I see you have adjusted well here but, I want to be there for you, when you need me. I heard you are taking medical and science courses. Mom and Dad would be proud, I am so very proud of you. You're growing up to be a beautiful young lady but, you'll always be my little bit." I use a nick name I haven't used in a while.

"I have taken care of you for so long, it's hard to watch you start on your own path in life but, I want you to know I will always be here for you. I'm never to busy, to make time for my little bit of sunshine. If you need anything I'll be there for you no matter what." I say in what I hope is a comforting tone.

"Don't, say that! You can't make promises like that! Daddy's gone, Mom also, you can't promise to be here, when you could be taken away just as easily as them! No, you want to fight the Capitol. You will fight with the D13 and can be killed at any moment! So don't make promises you can't keep because, you could leave me just like they did." tears ran down her cheek and she had wiggled out of my hold during her tirade.

"Oh, Ness…" my heart felt heave with worry and a lump formed in my throat. I swallowed several timed trying to take deep breaths to calm my frazzled nerves at the same time.

"Mom and Dad were taken from us. The corrupted Capitol and Kings must be brought to justice or they will continue to make many more kids orphans. I want a better life for you and this is the only way I see that happening. No, I can't promise I won't be killed of captured but, I can promise I will always try my hardest to get back to you. I'll always be with you weather in be in person or in spirit, that I do promise." I pulled her into another hug.

I held her as she cried. Finally she settled down and I put her to bed, just like I used to do back home. I told her I would be going out in a bit but, I would make time for us later on. She fell asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow. I rushed to get ready. Good thing I was used to getting ready in a hurry. As I was putting on some shoes there was a nock at the door. I scrambled to get it, not wanting to wake, Nessie up.

Heidi was waiting on the other side of the door. We walk in silence to conference room. Harry, Sam, Ben, Tanya, Jasper, Carlisle, and Rose were already here.

"Good you're here we can start." Tanya said. Gesturing us to take a seat.

Once we sat down Ben started talking,

"The message is sent. We rewired one of the transceivers and hooked it up to the camera. We broadcasted on a broadband frequency. We didn't need to edit the message. We made sure it looked authentic, which it did. It will probable go through verification of validity test. It will pass with flying colors." he said this not in a cocky conceded way but, in a confident no doubt manner, "We hope to get word from our inside source as soon as the Kings are notified." he finished.

"My contact on the inside has already been informed of the broadcast. We should here back soon." Heidi adds.

"Good, good. Now on to the contact 12 mission, Harry." Tanya says.

"Sam has a team assembled. Jacob and Bella will be dropped off 5 miles from the fences and several miles from each other. They will both be given tracking devices and communication receivers. They'll have a direct link with each other as well as Sam. The hovercraft will be centered between them keeping tabs on where they are at all times, only flying a mile or two away from their location at all times. We are giving them one hour to find someone, if they don't make contact we bug-out, regroup and plan another drop several hours later. If no contact can be made after the third attempt we abort the mission and head home." Harry finishes.

"Alright, next up Isabella. What message are you sending and what should we expect from your district?" Tanya continued.

"I will tell them the mines are possible rigged with explosives and have someone sneak in and check it out. They will know where to find anything left in those mines. They will either try to disarm the explosives, set them off themselves when no one is in there or, make plans to avoid the mines all together. They are quite resourceful on the Seam. They will figure out something, we just need to warn them of the danger, and let them handle the rest." I say and Carlisle adds,

"Yes, the mines know their jobs well, and know how to signal trouble to the others, without notice."

"Good. Now we will wait and see how the message is received by the royals before making any other arrangements. Let's eat shall we." Tanya pushed a button on the wall.

Two women in all white came in carrying food. They worked quickly. I noted they didn't have any water for us to drink. So, I asked one of them if I could have a glass. She made no acknowledgement of my request only finished setting up. I was about to ask again when the other server set a glass in front of me without a word. I thanked her and she just went back to her work.

Strange… Then I thought back to the infirmary and how the medics also worked without talking or acknowledging me. Another something to file away for a later time.

**AN: Well, what do you think? Questions, comments, anything at all, leave it in a review. Until the next chapter. **


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Go check out my profile I've added some more pics. Some worked better than others but, all in all I'm happy with my choices. Let me know what you think. FYI-the servants in the end of chap. 6 are **_**Avox**_**: Mute Slaves first introduced in **_**Catching Fire **_**book two in **_**The Hunger Games **_**series. Thanks, to all my reviewers! Now, on with the story.**

Chapter 7: The Drop-Off.

So much for spending time with my sister, I didn't even get to tell her I would be gone for the day. I was summoned before the crack of dawn to the situation room and I didn't want to wake her.

The room was a buzz of activity. Once I entered everyone took their seats, and the meeting was started.

"The Volturi have been busy since receiving the tape. They don't seem be focused on weather or not Isabella is on their side. They are more focused on using the tape as propaganda. It will be airing in a nation wide broadcast today. So, we did buy those mines sometime, this strategy worked just as we wanted it to. Now on to the next phase in this plan. Sam's team will be taking, Jacob and Isabella into the forest surrounding District 12 and try and make contact with one of their associates. Once the warning is sent, they will signal for immediate pick-up. Once Sam has retrieved them they will all report back here for debriefing. Sam is your team prepped?" Tanya asked.

"We are ready and waiting for the go ahead." Sam said.

"Ben, I want a live feed. Sam you will give us a play-by-play of the operation from the hovercraft. The Presidents and myself will be monitoring the event with Harry from the war room. Any signs of trouble I want you to get Isabella and Jacob out of there." Tanya looked to Harry.

He nodded his agreement with that statement. Harry spoke in a voice of authority directly to Sam,

"Your mission is a go, stand by for Jacob and Isabella."

Sam stood without hesitation and gave a solute to Harry answering,

"Yes, sir!" and left without further delay.

Harry, then turned and addressed Jake and I,

"Jacob, Isabella, suit-up and be at the loading dock in 15 minutes."

I look to Jacob he gave a small nod and I answered for both of us,

"Yes, Sir!" We both got up to leave and get ready, when we hear Tanya say,

"Alright, get to work everyone we have a district to save!" everyone scrambled to their allotted posts.

Jake and I hurried and got dressed in camouflaged outfits. A multi pocketed jacket complete with hood was the last thing we put on as we headed out to find Sam. We were on the loading dock in 12 minutes flat.

Sam nodded and seemed pleased with our ability to follow orders.

"We take of in 3 minutes. Find a seat and buckle up. We will be over the drop sight in approximately 25 minutes. Once we are air born we can talk." he stormed off leaving us to ourselves.

We found an open hatch into the hovercraft and picked seats. We were quiet for a while each of us lost in our thoughts. I know we were both excited and nervous about being so close to home again. I'm sure it's harder on Jake because, his father, sister, and brother are still there. He hadn't seen them since being dragged to the Capitol before the games. I wondered how they were coping without Jake supporting them. I hope they were alright. I wanted to say something to reassure Jake but, I stayed quiet knowing no words could help him now. This was one of the reasons Jake and I got along so well. We knew when to try and get the other to open up and when to leave well enough alone.

Sam entered with two others. They each found a seat.

"This is Paul and Jared. They are part of my team. They follow my orders as will you on this mission. If either of you have a problem with that check it at the door because, it is too late to back out now, and my word is law here.

You are to find a poacher in the area we drop you off at, preferably staying within one or two square miles from the drop spot. Tell them of our suspicions of possible explosives. Nothing more nothing less. What they do with this information is up to them. Once the message is sent we will retrieve you and head back to D13.

My job is to get you into an area where your message can be sent and then get you back safe and sound. If I get so much as a whiff of Capitol's scum or any other trouble for that matter, you will be picked up and we will get the hell out of there. Message be damned. Do I made myself clear?" Sam barked in a commanding tone, that left no room for arguing.

"Yes, sir!" Jake and I said together.

"Good. You both seem to know how to take orders, keep it up and we will get along just fine." Sam grumbled and turned his attention back to his fellow team members.

Jake and I made small talk but, kept to ourselves for the most part. We made it to the drop sights in no time.

"Isabella, you will be dropped first the lake is a half a mile to your west. Jacob, you will be five miles to the north east of her position.

We will keep an eye on your locations with your tracking devices. Radar detectors would set off Capitol alarms. So ,we can't tell you where to look for anyone, who might be out there.

You will be given two hours to find and contact someone. If no contact could be made we will pick you up, circle the area and find a new drop point and try again. Any questions?" Sam finishes.

We both shake our head no.

"You'll be lowered down on a freeze ladder. I believe you are familiar with them, Isabella?" Sam asks.

"Yes, sir." I answer. As I step onto the ledge of the hatch and am frozen, attached to the ladder, just before it is lowered I hear Sam say,

"I'll explain them to Jake after you are launched. Good Luck!"

I feel myself dropping down toward the forest floor. Just before hitting the ground the ladder stops moving and I am unfrozen. I step off the step and the ladder immediately retracts back into the hovercraft as it shoots off in the direction of Jake's drop spot.

I waste no time and head in the direction of the lake to see if anyone was fishing. I forgot just how treacherous the terrain is around my old home. It takes me a solid 20 minutes to make it to the lake. Only proving how long my recovery had taken and how out of shape I was. I promised myself I will start working out once I get back to D13.

On first inspection, no one seemed to be around but, I knew anyone smart enough to make it to the lake wouldn't just sit in open sight. I climbed a tree to get a better look. I spotted a fish trap to the north and a crab trap to the west. A shutter ran down by spine at the thought of crabs. I took a couple deep breaths to calm my nerves. I hadn't realized I was shaking 'til I heard the leaves of my tree moving. A few more deep breaths and I was centered.

I climbed down, if the traps were set last time the person came they would check them soon, if they were set today they would be left for later. The question now is do I wait or scout a different area? I opted to check the traps to see if I could gauge when they were set.

The crab trap was a bust. It was an old trap left behind, no bait, and no crabs. However, the fish trap still had fresh bait attached, which meant it was set earlier today. I would scout the area and come back before pick up time.

I headed south east. I didn't find any animal traps but, I did spy a blackberry bush up ahead. Hunting on a full stomach never hurt. I grabbed a hand full and filled one of my pockets, and snacked on the other hand full as I hiked.

My berries had been long gone and I was thinking about heading back to the lake, when movement caused me to pause. I leaned into a large groove in a tree and stood perfectly still.

Two small figures emerged from the brush. They were trying to be quiet but, weren't succeeding. Animals would have been scared away from all the noise they were making. It's no wonder, they didn't seem to be hauling any game. I hoped for their sake they were better at traps. Then I heard them.

"Be quiet, your being to loud!" the girl whisper shouted.

"Your being just as noisy as I am." the boy retorts in the same whispered shouting tone.

I waited for them to get closer before I made my presence known. Some of the kids from town weren't trustworthy and I needed to see who I was dealing with before exposing myself. They started arguing again.

"You just mad cause, you couldn't catch a fish in a barrel." the boy goads.

"The saying is, shoot a fish in a barrel, you lump." the girl quipped.

Wait I know that voice and affectionate dig. I stepped out and they froze in their tracks.

"Seth. Leah?" I say in a hushed voice.

"Bella!" Seth squeals in delight and practically tackles me for a hug.

Leah stands there motionless. Then as Seth steps away, she moves towards me. I thought she was going to embrace me but, to my utter surprise she does tackle me to the ground. Before she can get any punches in my instincts kick in and I roll her and pin her to the ground.

"What the heck, Leah?" Seth says what I'm thinking.

"You, you, you, Bitch!" she shouted and struggled to break free from my hold.

Seth and I stared in shock at her. She continued without notice,

"It's all your fault! They took Jake. Hauled him into a hovercraft with not so much as a good bye. Dad's was worried sick. Now Seth and I have to fend for ourselves. Then my dad gets sick from all the stress and there's no one there to help us, I mean him." she is in such a state I feared she would pass out from exasperation.

"Calm down, Leah. I'm sorry, Jake was take, really I am. That wasn't my doing, and I'm sorry, you both have to fend for yourselves. Trust me I know how hard it can be. Now, can I let you up without having you attack me again?" she nods and I release her, "Tell me what's wrong with Billy and maybe we can hunt down some herbs that can help."

Just as I was getting up I was knocked down again, but, this time I see Seth and Leah sprawled out next to me. What The Heck! Then, I hear a loud boom and the ground began to shake again. That's when I really started to panic.

"Were the mines open today?" I ask to no one in particular .

My question and change of domeanor seems to puzzle them, so I yelled the question at them this time,

"Were the mines open today!"

"No, there is some National Broadcast everyone is supposed to watch. We snuck out before it was suppose to start." Seth answered.

"We need to get back to the fence, NOW!" I order.

They jumped and I lead the way, high tailing it the whole time. I recall hearing Sam tell me to stop running and head back to the pick up point. I was beyond listening to his orders at this point.

We made it to the fence and what met our eyes will probably haunt us for the rest of our lives…

**AN: No hating me for leaving it there. A good Cliffy never hurt anyone. Leave me some love and I might be inspired to write faster and update sooner =)**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Hope the wait didn't kill any of you. I won't keep you, Enjoy!**

Chapter 8: First on the Scene, Last One to Leave.

Plumes of dust billowed out of each and every mine entrance. Old abandon shafts that were boarded up were blown open. New shafts had debris scattered around them. The ground shook like an earthquake. Houses were falling to the ground rocked from there very foundation. The Hob, where I used to do most of my trading, was engulfed in flames. I expected to see people flooding the streets but, all I saw was Billy rolling away from the pile rubble looking like death himself and Crazy Old Al trying to put out the fire with a couple of pots of water he had.

Alistair-AKA Crazy old Al, was the kind of owner/founder of the Hob. He hated rules and was extremely suspicious of authority types. He was prone to paranoid rants about how 'they had eyes and ears everywhere and how they knew all'. The they he talked about, were invisible people that lived in the ground.

Where is everyone else? Then it hit me. They were in town to watch the Capitol's broadcast. I dove under the fence and ran over to Billy, not realizing Leah and Seth were hot on my heals. Once we reached him we all asked if he was alright.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." he tried to reassure us but broke out into a coughing fit.

I turned to Leah and Seth,

"Take him to the lake outside the fence I'll have someone pick you up. Now go before anyone sees you."

They were both a bit hesitant but, thankfully were getting ready to leave without argument. Billy was another story,

"I'm not leaven. I was born here and I plan on die'en here. You kids should get, while the getten's good though."

"Billy, Jake is with me go be with your family. You may have been born here but, home is where your family is. Go, be with them for as long as you have left. If for nothing else, their sake."

He looked at me as if seeing me for the first time.

"When did you get all wise and shit?" he grumbled.

"Leah, Seth, get your dad out of here." I say trying to hold my emotions in order.

They push him as far as the fence and then help him under and each take a side to carry him off. I head over to Alistair.

"Hey Al, anyone else around here?" I ask.

"No. They are all in town listen'n to the Capitol's Crap." he says while looking back and forth between the burning Hob and his empty pots.

"She was all I had." he said sadly.

"Listen if you want you could come back with me. Start fresh and all that." I suggest.

"No. The Kings would find out and the invisibles would want to control me there." he said and wandered off.

I let him go. Alistair can take care of himself. I needed to see the damage done in town, as well as see how many are injured, and help were I could.

Just then I hear Sam again,

"Isabella Cullen get your butt back to the drop sight so we can get the hell out of here. That is an ORDER little girl NOT a request! Do you hear me?"

"Sorry Sam, No Can Do. But, I did send some people your way. They're headed to the lake as we speak. It's Jakes Family. You best find them ASAP Jake's dad isn't looking to good." I reply.

"This was not a search and rescue mission. What in the Hell do you think you are doing? Quit with the whole, I can save the world Bull Shit and get your butt back here NOW!" I could hear the strain in his voice.

"Again, I repeat, NO CAN DO! I'm going to take a look around and help if I can. When I am done, you can pick me up then." I argue and before he can start yelling again I say,

"You say one more thing about me having to leave and I'll toss the communicators and trash the trackers. Do I make myself clear?"

"You are playing with fire little girl and you will be answering for your insubordination when we get back." he seethed.

"Not the first time I've played with fire and I've been threatened by bigger and scarier people then you. So bring it on Big Boy! Now if you'll excuse me I have to try and SAVE MY PEOPLE!" with that said I removed the ear piece but left everything intact incase I needed it later.

I walked the same path my sister and I took to go to the reaping. That seemed to have happened a few lifetimes ago and yet, it was only a several weeks ago.

I was walked awhile, when I was stopped dead in my track. Ahead of me the ground just ended. Where the town once stood was a gapping sinkhole. Miles and miles around. I looked into it's depths and all I saw was a black abyss. No sound came from within it. District 12 was literally swallowed by the earth never to be hear from again.

I let the tears follow for all those lost lives. So many good hard working people. Angela being one of them, she was loved by so many, she had given me my mockingjay pin as my district token. That token did help me stay focused during my training for the games. Peeta's bake shop and Gale's meat market. All gone.

"WHY!" I yell up into the sky. "why." I whisper and begin to sob.

Not just for this loss but, for all the looses I have experienced in my short life. I finally let the grief take over me. So much hurt, so many hopes and dreams lost. I wanted to just give up, it was too much for one person to take.

But, then I hear his voice. I look around but, don't see anyone around, then I think it was my communicator but, I removed my earpiece earlier. Then I realize his voice is coming from within my head. Edward was talking to me for the first time since I watched him die in the games.

_My Bella, you can get through this. Be strong for me, for the rest of your friends and family. They need you, Bella. I need you to keep going. The people of Panem need you to fight for them. Don't forget all is not lost, if you can overthrow the Kings, you can save the world. I am always with you. I live in within your heart and soul…_

(this is kind of like Bella's hallucinations in _New Moon_. He is Not Really There. It is her subconscious speaking on his behalf. Deep down she knows she can't give up and this is her mind's way of giving her a reason to keep going.)

Whipping the tears from my face, taking a few deep and cleansing breaths. I try to center myself. After a few minutes I realize that isn't going to happen today. I settle for just being able to function at a somewhat normal pace.

I put my earpiece back in.

"Sam have you picked up Jake's family?" I ask in a soft tone, not wanting to set him off again.

"We picked them up a few miles shy of the lake." he replies.

"Good. You are going to want to see what has happened here. Can you sent Seth and Leah to an area were they won't be able to see and come pick me up near the Seam."

"You know I can't fly over the district. What if I'm spotted." he retorts.

"There's no one left to see you Sam. District 12 is no more." I say in a sad, defeated tone.

"What do you mean Is No More? You can't mean…" he trailed off.

"We'll be there in one minute." he said a few moments later.

I was walking back toward the Seam, when I saw the hovercraft hover over in the meadow that was next to my old house. Jake was lowered, as was Sam, Jared and Paul. They all looked awestruck at the devastation.

"This is nothing compared to what happened to the town." I say in a dead tone.

They all turned their attention to me.

"How much worse can it be?" asked Jake.

"Famous last words Jake. Famous last words." was all I said as I led them to the hole that once was the heart of District 12.

The looks of terror would have been comical had the situation not been so horrific. Jake looked ill, Sam grief-stricken, Jared shocked and horrified, and Paul looked flat out Pissed. No one spoke for what seemed like forever.

"How is this possible?" asked Jared.

"The mine run throughout the length of this district, some of those mines go so deep they have to wear masks with air to get to them. Tunnels have been known to collapse and swallow near by structures. I'm sure the Capitol knows all these factors. What I'm guessing is, the Capitol's people rigged multiple tunnels at different depths under town. Setting off the explosives they caused the earth to collapse in on itself. Making a very large very deadly sinkhole. The sickest part is that they called the town meeting for their broadcast to coincide with the detonation. No warning, or anything. Just bye-bye District 12, nice knowing you." I answer.

Sam clears his throat,

"Lets get back to the hovercraft. We'll do a sweep and see if we can find anymore survivors before heading home. This place will be swarming with Capitol cretins soon enough, to assess the damage they cause and we will want to be as far away as possible by then." Sam says but, it didn't have his normal ordering edge to it this time.

We walk back silently. Jake wraps his arm over my shoulder holding me close as we walk. They didn't find any survivors in the area. I hadn't told them about my run in with Alistair but, I didn't see the need. He would rather fend for himself and he knew how to hide from on lookers.

We made it back to D13 in no time. The mission was a massive failure. The only positive thing that came out of the whole thing was Jake had his family back. Medics were awaiting our arrival. They started working on Billy right away. Jake, Seth and Leah followed after their dad but, of coarse Leah had to glare at me as she passed.

Sam and his team went to meet with Harry. I was summoned for that meeting as well.

Tanya was in the room with Harry. As we entered both of them looked right at me.

"What were you thinking out there! You could have been spotted or worse killed with that little stunt of yours! Then where would we be? Your actions today have shown your are not ready for the responsibility to go out on missions. You are luck we aren't locking you up for your little stunt. If it weren't for the fact that you just witnessed the destruction of your home and that is punishment enough. We would have thrown the book at you, be thankful we're not." and with that said Tanya stormed off.

Now Harry's turn,

"Isabella, I'm disappointed in you. You not only disobeyed orders but, you put yourself at risk. You could have gotten yourself hurt, killed, or captured and none of us would have been able to go in there and help you. You not only put yourself in danger but, also your team. They were out there, too. And by running off like you did you could have exposed them to any number of dangers. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"What do I say, you ask. I say, I saved three people today that would have had a horrible fate if they stayed where they were. I say, I needed to see how destructive the Capitol can be, to help me focus on my mission. So, I am sorry for putting anyone else at risk but, I am not sorry for my actions. If this is a problem then I resign from your precious D13 and I plead my alliance with the people that truly need me The People of Panem. They are the victims here and I will be damned if I sit back and just watch them be annihilated for the Capitols entertainment. Before you state passing judgment on others take a good look around because the war has started and things are about to get real messy." by the end of my speech I was breathing heavy and seeing only red.

"I, Isabella Marie Swan Cullen am here to say, I declare war against the Kings and Capitol."

**AN: For those of you who have read **_**Hunger Games **_**I couldn't resist putting in the Peeta and Gale bit. I hope you liked. Please, if you can, leave a review. They make me Smile =)**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Sorry, for the delay. My kids had their last week of school which means a lot of running to performances and parties and such =) My kids are now home for summer break and I'm not sure how this will effect my writing and posting pattern. So please, bare with me. **

Chapter 9: Airing Their Dirty Laundry.

They were gone. My fellow District 12 citizens are no more. Hell, half of the district was eaten by that, God-awful sinkhole. Once word had spread my friends and family decided to have a get together.

Back in the common room for D12 the mood was somber. Esme sobbed into her husband's shoulder, while Carlisle rubbed comforting circles on her back. He looked lost somehow. Rose had somehow gotten her hands on what appeared to be wine and was trying to get drunk. Emmett just sat across from her not knowing how to help console, Rose. Harry stopped in and left his condolences but, had to leave right away. Jake and his siblings were in the infirmary, Billy was only barely hanging on. I wanted to be there but, I didn't want to invade their privacy. Alice and Jasper didn't feel right coming here for that same reason. Nessie, needed me right now anyway. Here she sat in my lap curled up with her head buried in the nook of my neck, crying. She seemed so lost, everyone in the room did. It broke my heart.

Even after leaving behind the Capitol. They can still bring us to our knees. Their reach was far greater then any of us gave them credit for.

I still hadn't figured out the one question that kept echoing in my head. WHY? Why kill so many? Why now? Why go to all the trouble to make it look like an accident? Why District 12? And, just plane and simply why are they so cruel?

These questions lead to other questions. What is their angle here? What did they have to gain? What message were they trying to send? Nothing made sense right now.

Just then Jake came racing into the room,

"Turn on the Television! Hurry!" he shouted in a winded voice.

_Live from the Capitol with Mike and Jessica…the background read._

Mike sat with Jessica giving a monolog to a recently played tape. Which must have been footage of what was left of my hometown.

"Well as you can see the devastation in District 12 has only added to a tragedy this district has already suffered. First the abduction of Isabella Swan-Cullen now this. Our country mourns the losses of such hard working people and hope for the safe return of their hero Isabella.

Authorities have ruled the collapse of District 12 was due to faulty support beams. A tunnel cave in triggered a domino effect. This in turn created the large sinkhole." Mike said in a monotone voice.

"They will be sending in a new work force to reinforce the remaining mines with new support structures. Work to reestablish coal production is a top priority for Capitol officials at this time. Thankfully the coal storage facilities were not harmed in the accident.

If the individuals who have taken our Isabella are watching. Please, send her home. She has just lost some of her family and friends in this horrible catastrophe and those left behind could really use her support." Jessica said, sounded as if she was reading a script not pleading my release.

"The Kings and Capitol officials are too busy to make a statement at this time but, have sent their sympathy to those that have lost loved ones in this tragedy. A moment of silence will be held nationwide at noon tomorrow for our fallen friends in District 12." Mike continued.

"Stay tuned to hear from our resident engineer, about how this disaster could be avoided in the future." Jessica continued on as Jake flipped off the T.V.

We all sat lost in thought for several minutes before anyone could form the right words to say after seeing how the Capitol was playing this whole mess.

"They are sending a message to you Bella." says Rose.

"I agree, we should get Jasper in here to see what he thinks." Carlisle adds.

Just then, the elevator pings drawing our attention to them. The door opens to revel Alice and Jasper. They entered the common room holding hands. Wasting no time with idle chit chat Jasper jumps right in,

"Did you see the broadcast?"

"Yes, we were just going to send for you. We were thinking they're trying to send a message." Carlisle answers.

"My thoughts exactly. We need to get the tapes of this and earlier airings, so we can try and pick up on what they are trying to say." Jasper replies.

"I'll call Tanya and tell her I want to see the footage from today because, I missed it." I say, as I sat Nessie down on the chair I was sitting on, and went over to push the intercom button, for the operator.

"How can I direct your call?" a voice came almost instantly.

"This is Isabella Cullen can I please speak to Tanya." I speak loud and clear making sure I am heard. I stated my name to make sure my call would be forwarded.

"One moment, please." the voice answered.

After a short pause Tanya's voice fills the room,

"Isabella, how are you? How can I help you?" she asked, as if getting yelled at after my return didn't happen.

"I as well as can be expected. I was wondering if I could see the last couple of broadcasts the Capitol have sent out. I missed them and wanted to see what they are saying happened."

"That can be arranged. I assume you will be watching from the common room being that, that is where you are calling from."

"Yes, thank you." I reply.

"Very well, it will be there momentarily. Is there anything else I can do for you?" she asked but, something in her tone made it sound like she was probing for more information.

"No, that's everyth..." I started to say but, thought of something else. "Actually, Tanya I'm not sure if you knew but, were having a bit of a memorial service here at the moment. We will all be watching the footage and I'm not sure any of us will be up for dinner in the cafeteria. Would it be at all possible to have something sent down to us so we can have a little privacy for tonight anyway?" I asked with baited breath.

"Well of coarse. Leave it all up to me." she said in a pleasant tone.

"Thanks, again Tanya." I say but, she is already gone.

"Great thinking Bells!" says Jake.

I note he has picked up Nessie and was cradling her in his arms. I just nod.

"Looks like Team Bella is back and we have some new faces added to the party." Emmett speaks for the first time.

I feel my face go red as everyone turns their attention towards me at the term 'Team Bella'.

"Team Bella?" asks Nessie.

"Bella, seemed to draw people in and somehow formed a kind of group of admirers. Your sister is also quite the little rebel. Plotting and planning against the kings and their cohorts. She's brilliant and deceptive. A wonderful combinations if you ask me. I'm not the only one she won over and a group of us teamed up. Therefore, we named our group after her." Emmett explained.

cue blush.

Then Nessie does the least expected of things. She snorts.

This gets everyone's attention.

"What?" she shrugs then explains herself,

"Tell me something I don't already know. The boys back home drooled over her and the girls were jealous of her. For someone so observant she's oblivious to the draw she has on people. Which only make her more attractive to some.

As for the rebellious part, no kidding. She used to sneak out past the fence all the time, hello rule breaker much. She has the common sense of our dad and the incredible mind of our mom. The complete package make her the idol of many and the envy of even more." she said in a matter of fact tone.

I shook my head. She really had grown up and took more notice of her surroundings that I had given her credit for.

After the initial shock of her response was absorbed several people chucked at her assessment.

"You have her pegged, Ness." Jake said while hugging her closer, in a brotherly manner.

Would my cheeks ever return to their normal color with all the bushing I've been doing in the last few minutes.

Thankfully, the elevators opened yet again. A group of white dressed servant entered and set up a table with our supper. In and out in only a minute or two. There was something odd about them. I'll find out one of these days.

The intercom beeped and Tanya's voice filled the room once again,

"Is everything to your liking Isabella?" she asked in a formal tone.

What is going on around here? Shaking off my thoughts I answer,

"Everything looks wonderful, Tanya. Thanks!" and I ended the call.

Not liking the her strange behavior and wanting to rid of her. Willing myself not to worrying any further about her, at this time anyway. We have more pressing matters to address.

"Jake are you sticking around or are you headed back to your dad?" I ask.

"Can't do much for him right now, might as well offer any assistance were it's more useful."

"Let's get everyone fed before we get started shall we." Esme said. Her nurturing manner taking over.

We all sat and ate quickly and quietly wanting to get down to business as soon as possible.

Jasper was going to invite his brother and sister-in-law but, didn't want to risk drawing attention to us by doing so. He also, still didn't feel comfortable involving them at this time. If in the future their presence is warranted, he would call them in as reinforcements.

We watched the first clip. It was about my apparent abduction and the message I had sent the Capitol.

Not much was there. They edited my message only showing my explanation of how I woke up after the games and how I was being held hostage. My pleas for Nessie and Jake were omitted.

Mike and Jessica seemed thrilled with the latest Victor turned hostage news. We couldn't pick up on any hidden message enclosed in that footage, so we moved on.

The next up was the beginning we missed in the latest airing. They showed pictures of the mass destruction of District 12. Even on film you could grasp the total devastation inflicted on the district. For a more dramatic effect one of the film crew threw a rock onto the hole and filmed it'd descent until it was swallowed by the blackness. No noise followed, as if to show the sinkhole was never ending and had no bottom.

We paused it before they started there commentary. Not a dry eye in the room.

I raised my left hand up and place my three middle finger to my mouth then stretched them out toward the television where the picture was frozen over the mass grave of my people. This was my District's way honoring someone. The old and rarely used gesture was last used to pay me homage. Now I bestow the same privilege to my lost countrymen.

One by one everyone in the room followed suite. We were saying, Good-bye in the most sacred of ways we knew.

**AN: Well that's it for this chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it. I posted an authors note on **_**The Hunger Games: Twilight Style**_** reminding reader of the sequel. Welcome back to those that found their way here. Reviews, make me happy. A happy author is a faster posting author, incase you didn't know ; ) **


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Sorry, for the delay. My beta/husband went camping. Funny how roughing it for him is having me cook and pack all the food with heating instructions LOL! Well he's back and the story can now be posted. Enjoy!**

Chapter 10: Hope?

With appraising eyes we watched only Mike and Jessica's monologue. Knowing if we saw the footage of our fallen home again no work would be accomplished.

_The Footage in Italic _- Interpolation in Regular Font:

"_Well as you can see the devastation in District 12 has only added to a tragedy this district has already suffered. First the abduction of Isabella Swan-Cullen now this. Our country mourns the losses of such hard working people and hope for the safe return of their hero Isabella. _

"That's their way of addressing you, by stating your name not once but two time, they are calling attention to you." Jasper assessed.

"The whole '_return of their hero'_ is to say they believe you are still their's." Rose added.

_Authorities have ruled the collapse of District 12 was due to faulty support beams. A tunnel cave-in triggered a domino effect. This in turn created the large sinkhole." Mike said in a monotone voice. _

"Note Mike is monotone. He isn't used to such ridged scripting and I'm sure the Royals were present to supervise the taping." Carlisle states.

"_They will be sending in a new work force to reinforce the remaining mines with new support structures. Work to reestablish coal production is a top priority for Capitol officials at this time. Thankfully the coal storage facilities were not harmed in the accident. _

"They'll be in the area if I can getaway. They wish to reestablish our agreement and will not harm my family if I return to them." I think out loud.

_If the individuals who have taken our Isabella are watching. Please, send her home. She has just lost some of her family and friends in this horrible catastrophe and those left behind could really use her support." Jessica said, sounded as if she was reading a script not pleading my release. _

"they want me to sent her back and they are saying Jake and Nessie are still alive, again. Probably to appease, Bella's pleas for their safety." Jasper utters thoughtfully.

"_The Kings and Capitol officials are too busy to make a statement at this time but, have sent their sympathy to those that have lost loved ones in this tragedy. A moment of silence will be held nationwide at noon tomorrow for our fallen friends in District 12." Mike continued._

"Noon tomorrow in District 12 they'll be waiting for you." Emmett pipes in.

"I have a feeling the Kings will actually be there as well." Carlisle ponders softly.

"They are offering a chance to regain their favor and a safe return of your remaining family. And, I agree with Carlisle they will most probably be there for the exchange." Jasper replies.

"I just don't understand their motives here. First they destroy my home, what to force me into staying with them if I can escape my supposed prison. And then, offer the safe return of Jake and Ness who aren't even there. How are they going to prove they're safe, if they aren't even there. Are they just looking to recapture me, to torture me further for information and to use me for their own sick agenda. I just don't get it." I trailed off at the end.

"I don't get it either. They tortured me and imprisoned Nessie to control Bella, granted she knew we weren't in the Capitol anymore but, they didn't know she knew. She didn't kill Nahuel and so they killed Renee. Now they don't have anyone, not friends, family, no one to hold over her head. They can only lie for so long before she would figure out they don't have Nessie and me. So, I guess the better question is, how do they plan to control her once they have her in their grasps?" Jake said thoughtfully.

"What did they shoot Bella with at the end of the games?" Alice spoke for the first time.

She couldn't be suggesting what I think she is, could she?

"It was a tranquilizer. Just meant to knock her out not kill her." Jasper answered.

She is suggesting what I think she is!

"Do you know for a fact they used something different on Edward? Are you sure they didn't just let everyone assume Edward's dart was poison? His injuries looked bad but, I know they are capable of saving almost anyone from deaths door if they so choose." she asked.

Several gasps were heard throughout the room.

Esme and Nessie started to cry.

Carlisle muttered to himself, 'No it can't be, Is it even possible, Should we even dare to hope'.

And, I sat frozen. Letting what Alice suggest and what Carlisle murmured bounce around in my head. Darkness swirled around the edges of my mind but, I pushed it back. Now was not the time to panic or pass-out.

"Why keep him alive, after all their promises of his immanent demise?" I say to myself but, everyone seemed to have heard me.

"Good question." said Jasper.

"They want whatever information my grand father had." Carlisle said in a far away voice.

"So they know he had the data but, how?" I ask.

"Does it matter? As soon as they find out were it is they will destroy it." Carlisle replies.

Then it hits me, "They have already destroyed it and the only reason Edward isn't dead right now is they have found another use for him. He can be used against me." I say in a small voice.

"Not to be rude but, what data and why would your ancestry matter?" Jasper interjects.

"My grandfather was a member of the original uprising. He received important information and was in rout to District 13 but, before he could get there 13 was destroyed. He hid the information in District 12 before they caught up with him and publicly executed him.

My family has attempted to hide their linage and held the secret through the years. The King somehow figured out who we are and had Edward's name pulled during the reaping and planed our down fall for shortly after the end of the games.

Evidently things didn't work out as planed and the Kings took a different approach." Carlisle explained.

"So, it's possible my boy might really be alive and in the hands of the very people that hate us the most?" Esme's voice cracked.

Carlisle pulled her closer but, it was Alice who spoke next,

"The royals love causing their enemy pain and suffering. They will want you to find out that Edward is alive and torment you with that knowledge. They didn't tell us this time because they want Bella to come running to them.

I bet if we make them wait they will let us know Edward is alive. This would serve both purposes. One the hurt you and second to get encourage Bella further to escape."

"I can't just sit here knowing there is a possibility Edward is in their clutches. I have to rescue him!" I exclaim.

"I feel we need to wait and see what comes next. We need to make sure our assumptions are correct before we can take further action." Jasper says remorsefully.

"I agree. As much as I'd love to charge in there guns blazing. It would only cost us our lives and wouldn't help anyone. We need to get as much information as possible then evaluate the best coarse of action." Jake states.

Although Jake seemed laid back and careless at time, there was a reason he was an excellent hunter back home. He thought things through before taking drastic action.

"Sorry Bella, I also think we have to wait. If we are going to take down the Volturi we have to do it carefully and going in now without all the information is suicide." Rose added.

Feeling out numbered and knowing deep down that they were right I agreed to wait. But, the idea that Edward could be alive and being imprisoned in the Capitol, was almost to much to bare. Sensing my despair Nessie nudged me,

"I'm not ready to say good-bye yet, not so soon after getting you back. I say we wait, and get all of the facts. Then we can send you in prepared and ready to save the day. But, until then you promised me some quality time, and I plan on making you keep that promise."

"When did you grow up and start playing with the big kids?" I retort.

"About the time I had to see you leave in my place on reaping day." she said not missing a beat.

Everyone was quiet giving us our little moment. The intercom broke the bubble we seemed to have created.

"Jacob Black, your siblings and father have requested your presence back at the infirmary. Please, join them when you are done here. Thank You."

"Well that looks like my signal. Come find me if anything new turns up." Jake says while getting up and heading towards the elevator.

His leaving seemed to make our impromptu meeting to an end. With arrangements being made, to get together tomorrow. We all went our separate ways.

Nessie and I entered our pod silently. Once we both were ready for bed she did something unexpected yet again.

"Can I sleep with you tonight, like we did back home?" she asked.

We hadn't shared a bed in awhile. Normally we didn't share unless it was supper cold or Ness had a bad dream. She wasn't asking for her own comfort this time, she was asking to comfort me instead. It filled the hole in my chest, just a little but, it helped none the less.

"I'd like that." I answered honestly.

We climbed in to the small bunk together, holding on to each other. For today they were safe and together.

**AN: Well the seed is planted. Edward Alive? I know this chapter was a little short but, I felt that I needed to end it here. Hope you all liked it. Please, review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: I'd really appetite some reviews =) I love keeping my readers guessing, if at any time any of you finds the story becoming predictable please, let me know. Thank! Now, Enjoy.**

Chapter 11: True Colors.

My dreams were plagued with pleading cries for help...

_Dad in his overalls and coal smudged face, "Save me Bells, they blasted apart our family."_

_Mom in her best blue dress and her hair up in one of her intricate knots, "Save me Bella, they're severed our family into small pieces."_

_Classmates, Hob venders, Town folk, all circling around my head, _

"_Save us, we're falling, falling, falling away into nothingness." their voices echoed fading way._

_Nahuel, Bree, Kate, standing in our arena garb,_

"_Save us Isabella, they trapped us in the a never ending game of death."_

_Then Edward in his white suite, "My Bella, they have taken me and done unspeakable things to me. Come back to me Bella, Save Me…" _

_His white suit slowly became gray with dirt and grime. His faultless features became bruises and cuts torn into his flawless skin. His once bright eyes, loss their shine and grow dark, as do the circles that form under them. His cheeks are sunk-in and so pale his skin seems transparent, _

"_Come, Save Me." he says while his chained hand reaches out to me._

I awoke with a start. Heart racing, breathing heavy, tears streaming. Looking around trying to regain my bearings, I found my sister looking back at me with concern and a level of sadness in her eyes, that could break anyone's heart. Without pause I pulled her into a bone crushing hug. We staid like that for awhile.

"I dream about them too, mom and dad. I miss them so much. But, you're the one that has taken care of me since I was 6. I mourn their loss but, I don't think I could survive loosing you, Bella. So, you can go ahead and save the world but, you have to come back to me in the end." Nessie whispers.

"You, are where my home is. No matter where I go, or what I have to do, I'll come home for you." I say but, also make a promise to myself to do everything I can to keep to that pledge.

Eventually Ness, gets back to sleep. Knowing what my dreams might include I force myself to stay awake. Not that I would have gotten much sleep, for I was summoned to the conference room a couple short hours later.

Leaving Nessie, yet again. I rode the elevator wondering what new drama was about to unfold. I made my way to the conference room in record time. As I have come to expect it was full and it seemed they were waiting for me.

"Good Morning, Isabella. I hope we weren't interrupting any plans you had for today?" Tanya said but, again her tone seemed probing.

"I was going to catch the afternoon broadcast with the others but, other than that I was just going to sent some time catching-up with my sister this morning." I answered truthfully.

"Oh, well sorry about intruding upon your time with Vanessa. May I ask, why the sudden interest in what the Capitol has to say?"

"It's a tribute to my people. Shouldn't I want to be apart of that?" I fire back.

"Of coarse, I didn't mean to imply otherwise." she held her hands up in a surrendering pose.

"Can I ask you something? What was so urgent that I was summoned here at such an early hour?" I ask irritably.

"We feel the Capitol was sending a message to you and wanted your input." she said while watching me for any reaction.

"I see." was all I said. Keeping my appearance neutral.

"Yes, well we feel they are hoping to meet up with you for the noon memorial. They probably think you still fear for your sister and Jacob. Did anyone say anything to you last night while you all watched?"

"We discussed the possibility that a message could have been included. We thought it best to sit back and see what they do next." I answered keeping it vague and partly truthful.

"You do not wish to go and surrender to the Capitol?" Heidi asked.

"No, for what purpose? My family is here and safe. If I went back I'd never see them again, for I'd either be killed on site or imprisoned and heavily guarded. Neither option sounds good to me. Why what are you implying?" I ask coyly.

"Just that you could be go back with a hero's welcome and live in the Volturi Castel like a princess." Chelsea sneers.

I snort, "You really think they would just welcome me back with open arms? Are you that daft? I would be interrogated with torture. Then if they thought I could be of use I'd be imprisoned and used like a puppet with them as the puppeteers. Does that sound like a life anyone would want. Besides by leaving I'd be abandoning the people I care about, which makes no sense. Why would anyone do something so masochistic?" I retort.

Just then the doors open and the Presidents enter. I hadn't even noticed their absents, until just now. Everyone stood at attention.

"At ease." Vladimir says with a wave of the hand.

"Now why are we hearing accusations be tossed around without just cause? You all know better." Stefan says disapprovingly.

"Mrs. Cullen has done nothing to incur your wrath. Yet, here you sit ready to persecute her without knowing all the facts and without proof of wrong doing. For Same!" Vladimir continues.

"Forgive our overzealous staff Mrs. Cullen. We are all under a great deal of stress for, we have recently found out we have a traitor in our mists. No one wants to believe it could be one of their own, so they are looking to place blame elsewhere." Stefan adds.

"Council members, might I remind you all some of the breaches occurred before our friend here, joined our ranks. We will be doing an internal investigation to find our mole. Then and only then, will we can punish the culprit responsible for this betrayal." Stefan concluded.

Harry who had been quiet up until now finally spoke,

"I may be upset with Isabella and her actions back at District 12 but, I vouch for her loyalty to the cause. She may not take orders well but, she is no traitor."

"We will hold you to the pledge, Harry and if at any time we see fit to question Isabella's character, you too will have to answer to us." Chelsea snaps.

"Now, Now! It is not the time to turn on one another! We must stay strong. Falling apart now will only help the Capitol crush us once and for all." Tanya tries to calm the rising tempers.

"If it's not to much to ask, can you tell me what information might have been leaked and how it effects my part as pretend prisoner?" hoping to sound interested in my part here but, in actuality trying to get intel to bring back to my team. For I know I can trust them.

I noticed how no one was rushing to share anything. I decided to play a few of my cards to help win this hand.

"During our get together last night we felt that the Kings themselves would be there to pick me up in District 12. We felt that they were trying to use Jake and Nessie to convince me to come back. They are willing to take me back, even if it is just to use me as another weapon in their sick arsenal." I didn't mention Edward because we weren't sure yet and I didn't want them to know.

"We were thinking the same thing." Harry replies.

"I'm not going. Not now anyway. If an opportunity presents itself where my going there could be productive in some way then, I'd reevaluate that option.

I know nothing that goes on behind closed doors here. I've only just arrived and haven't even tried to explore the facilities, much less the goings on around here. So, if I did go I would be able to tell them anything useful.

Before going and accusing someone perhaps you should look to the person next to you and think about how well you really know them. I'm tired of having to defend myself here and furthermore I don't really feel I can true many of you either.

I'll help where ever I can to help take down the Capitol but, I am starting to realize I want no part in the anything else that you people do around here." I huffed and got up to leave.

"Please, Mrs. Cullen do not go. Again we apologies for the councils poor behavior. The information sent was mostly about some of our personnel here as well as a few of our informants elsewhere. We do fear they will be notified of your assistance here but, as of right now your association here has not been leaked." Stefan tries to appease me.

"We will do everything in our power to keep your alliance with us a secret for as long as possible. It is just a matter of time before they are apprehended the traitor. In the mean time go ahead and enjoy some quality time with your friends and family. We will arrange meals to be delivered to the common room for you all, for the remainder of the day. It is the least we can do." Vladimir adds.

I just nodded and left before anyone including myself could say anything else. I knew who I could trust and they would be getting up soon. Time for team Bella to meet yet again.

**AN: Another chapter, and more drama ahead. Hope you all enjoyed. Thanks, to all those who have reviewed and added me to their alert's/favorite's lists. I'll try and update soon. Please, Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: My daughter got sick, the thing is she's already very small for her age. So, when she lost weight, and became dehydrated, we had to go to the hospital. She's getting better but, is only now starting to get her energy back. It definitely took a toll on her little body ='( She had me worried there for a bit but, the worst is behind us : ) Thank you, for your patience and for the well wishes. Now without any further ado, on with the story.**

Chapter 12: Us vs. Them.

The common room was a buzz. Everyone came running when I said I had news. Little did I expect the news to cause such a stir. By the time breakfast arrived, everyone was dressed and ready for the long day ahead.

One of the servers was still here cleaning up spilled juice. She seemed anxious. She kept looking around and jumped at the slightest of noises. I went over to see if I could help. She handed me a few napkins but, when I went to dry up some of the mess she stopped me. She grabbed my hand and gave it a fleeting squeeze. I looked at her questioningly and she looked from my eyes to the hand that held the napkins a couple of times. I got the hint, I pocketed the napkins and backed off so she could finish up.

Curious about the exchange I excused myself for a bathroom break. Once in my pod I headed for the bathroom. I unfolded the napkin and saw scribed in small light ink a note:

'_Beware they hear and see all. No one is safe from their scrutiny. Take heed this warning or you might end up like one of us, with no voice to speak and no spirit to fight. They control us and wish to control you, too. Presidents, Kings, Capitol, and Council all must be destroyed. Set them ablaze, girl on fire,' _

I read and reread the note before I ripped it into small pieces, then threw it into the toilet and flushed. Making sure no evidence remained I washed my hands, keeping up the pretense that I needed the restroom.

As I made my way back to the common room I was hit with memories of Crazy Old Al.

His random outbursts about how, _'they had eyes and ears everywhere and how they knew all'_.

Then his words from our last meeting, "No. The Kings would find out and_ the invisibles would want to control me there."._

Perhaps he wasn't as paranoid as we once thought. He might have known more then we gave him credit for. How I wish I'd paid more attention to his ramblings now.

By the time I reentered the common room everyone had settled down and they split up into small groups. Jasper, Carlisle, Emmett, and Rose sat in one corner deep in conversation. Esme, Alice, and Nessie were filling plates of food for everyone. Then I spotted Jake, Leah, and Seth and my heart sank. They were huddled close together by the elevator, they looked grief stricken. No one else seemed to notice them but, I knew right away. Billy was gone. I rushed over to them.

"Oh, Jake." I say in a soft sad tone.

He stood and enveloped me in a bone crushing hug. He buried his head into my hair, hiding his face from view. I felt him shaking, as he cried quietly. After a few straining minutes he righted himself.

"He passed an hour ago. His body couldn't handle the stress of it all." was all he said. I nod and turn to look at Seth and Leah before asking Jake,

"Is their anything I can do to help?"

"No, I've been assigned as their guardian. Not like I haven't been taking care of them all along but, still." he trailed off.

Knowing him as well as I did, I knew what he meant. Even with him hunting for the family, Billy was always there for guidance and moral support. He wasn't ready to replace his father, they were all orphans now, just like me and Ness. I felt the weight he must bare. We have so much in common, so much responsibility, too much to have at such a young age but, we will carry the burden and do whatever it takes to get by.

"Seth, Leah, is their anything I can get you?" I ask hoping I could help in some way.

"No, I'm fine thanks Bella." Seth says trying to sound tough but, it didn't fool me.

"Haven't you done enough? It's your fault my dad is gone, I bet your somehow to blame for the sinkhole, too. You bring nothing but, death and destruction anywhere you go. We should turn you over to the Capitol and let them deal with you. Maybe, if we're lucky you'd blow up and take some of them with you." Leah seethed.

"LEAH!" Seth and Jake yelled at the same time.

"Leah, it's not Bella's fault dad died and you know it. He hasn't been in the best of health for a while and me being taken to the Capitol wasn't her doing. The Kings took me, not Bella." he was only just getting started but, I stopped him.

"Jake, it's O.K. She's mad, I get that. She needs someone to blame, I get that too." this time Seth cut me off.

"We are all mad and sad and hurting. But, fighting won't bring back Dad! So just stop it, please." Seth started out strong but, by the end his voice cracked.

Jake pulled him into a hug, "You're right kiddo. I'm sorry."

Seeing the softer side of Jacob was rare but, today seemed to have gotten the better of him.

Nessie approached and pulled Leah into a hug shocking all of us. They weren't exactly friends but, the way she embraced her with such love and care you'd think they were long lost sisters.

"You are not alone. Weather you like it or not we are a family. So yell, cry, throw things, or mope. Makes no difference to any of us because when all is said and done, we will be here for you every step of the way." Nessie spoke with such compassion, it held me in aw.

I looked around and noted I wasn't the only one taken aback by her actions. Alice and Esme wept openly. Emmett and Carlisle were misty eyed. Rose looked at Nessie with pride. I felt the same thing. My sister truly is growing up to be a beautiful young women, with a heart of pure gold.

Leah was still as a statue at first but, then broke down into mournful sobs and held onto my sister for dear life.

"Jake, lets get these two back to your pod. You all look like you haven't slept in ages. I'll stay there with them if you want to come back here." Nessie says while still holding onto Leah.

"Sure, sure." he says in a resigned tone, "I'll be back in a few." he says directly to me. I give him a quick hug and send them on their way.

After a few sober moments Jasper spoke up,

"I hate to do this but, we need to discuss the recent events going on around here and back at the Capitol. I'm bringing in Peter and Char, I trust them and we need trustworthy people for all this."

"What about Harry. He seems to really care for Bella, should we involve him?" Carlisle asks.

"No, he's to close to all this." I say hoping no one noticed I answered a bit to quickly.

I didn't want anyone from here to be involved. If they were watching us, I'm sure he was being monitored as well. And, who do you trust when your enemy has no face. I felt Harry was being honest with me about his ties with my family but, now wasn't the time to test loyalties. Besides, our adversaries would count on his wanting to aid us. Either way it was better to leave him out of it.

Now I needed to let it be known we're being spied upon. The hand gestures and word signals might work but, there was the risk they might know about them. This left the Brail messages, our silent and invisible codes that would be hard for them to find. The challenge was it could only be read by Rose, Nessie, Jake, Seth, Leah, myself and possibly Carlisle and Esme. I'm sure they learned it in school but, without practice they might have forgotten it. It was a risk I was willing to take. Hopefully, Harry hadn't told them about the writing on the walls within the mine. I don't see how it would have come up but, still I be a discreet as possible passing on the message.

First, I needed to watch for weak spots in their security. I could really use Jasper's expertise on this front. He worked with the experts, the Capitol. They also, heard and saw all.

The irony of the situation wasn't lost on me. I leave one corrupted regime for another. Will we ever truly live, in peace or are we doomed to keep living the same fate, slaves to a cruel and unjust government. If we are successful in bringing down the Capitol and Kings, how do we prevent another set of oppressors from taking over?

I shake my head to clear my thoughts. It isn't the time to worry about all that just yet. I need to focus on the problems that are in the here and now. The future is just that and stressing about it will only distract me from more pressing matters.

I pick up a plate of food with a fork. I bend one of the teeth and sit next to a set of maps. While eating I tap the map with the fork like I was board but, in actuality I was tapping out a message across the edge of the map. It was faint but, readable I hope.

_Message:_

'_Being watched, Trust no one.'_

Short and to the point. Rose would know what it meant and who to trust.

I stood and dumped my food and bent fork into the trash. Rose was standing next to Emmett and I needed her near that map.

"Hey, Rose! You looked stressed, let me give you a shoulder rub. Come sit!" I say gesturing to my seat.

The thing I love about Rose is she doesn't question my actions and plays along, without missing a beat.

"That sounds great! I haven't had you give me one of them since back at the training center." she replies, letting me know she understands.

She sits but, pays no mind to the map. I massage her neck, shoulders, and upper back for a good 15-20 minutes before stepping back.

"Thanks,! Bella. That felt amazing." and I notice her hand make contact with the map.

"No, problem. You can return the favor later." another words send a response.

"You got it." she winks.

Message sent and received.

**AN: Hope it was worth the wait. Please, Review! Any guesses on who the spy is? Brail message, good idea? Let me know what you're thinking. **


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: I know, it took me long enough :P but, I hope you think it was worth the wait. Lots of drama. BTW I deleted the AN that was chap. 12 for the real chapter. Just incase you missed it. Enjoy! **

Chapter 13: Wanted Dead or Alive.

By the time the 'moment of silence' broadcast was set to air or group had grown in numbers. Charlotte and Peter had joined us as well as Quil and Embry. Both parties were here for moral support of their friends and/or families, at least that was the story we were using. Harry was here, too. Showing his respects, and saying goodbye to the former citizens of D12 with his remaining brethren of the now extinct district, as he put it. I think he is also here to spy on us but, maybe I'm a little paranoid right now. Then of course Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Alice, Rose, Emmett, Nessie, Jake, Leah, Seth, and myself were all present. Everyone wore somber expressions and talked in hushed voices. The lunch that was delivered sat untouched.

No sign of the girl that gave me the secret message earlier.

The broadcast started at precisely 12 o'clock p.m. We all were transfixed watching the television.

Mike and Jessica were dressed in less vibrant attire then they normally would have worn but, it wasn't they type of apparel that would be considered appropriate for a memorial observance to morn so many dead citizens of our nation, at least no in my opinion.

"Welcome to our 'Moment of Silence' program." Jessica says in her normal shrill.

"Before we begin, we have a word from our Kings." Mike adds in a more subdued tone.

The live broadcast switched to what appeared to be a prerecorded taping.

Aro, Caius, and Marcus stood in front of a Panem Flag. They were dressed in formal suites made in what appeared to be the finest of materials, as always. The Kings also wore an air of arrogance that only they could get away with at a time like this.

"People of Panem, we have suffered much with the recent disastrous events. To loose so many_, _when our numbers are already so few, is a tragedy. All that was _taken from us_, is not lost. _We will get back _what we desire most. We will fill the void that remains. _Where there is rubble_, we will clear the way, and rebuild anew." Aro left a dramatic pause,

"In order to move forward, we must not look back. My Brothers and I, lead this nation with wisdom and strength. _No man, nor misfortune can defeat us_. We will rise above any obstacle that dares, come our way." he pauses again,

"So, I say Farewell to our fallen comrades. From the ashes the Phoenix is reborn. Let us embrace the future together, as a united front. _For together we stand strong. Divided many more will fall into nothingness._" he finishes.

The picture fades, Mike and Jessica are back on the screen.

"The time has come to bow our heads and pay tribute to all the lost members of District 12." Mike says.

Panem's national anthem plays and they play footage from right after the disaster played. District 12 looked nothing like the place I once called home.

Memories of walking to the town square with my family, of me and Nessie going to school, of sneaking out to hunt, of the eclectic collection on individuals I dealt with at the Hob. All gone. Then memories of the ground shaking, homes crumpling, and the earth being swallowed. A lump formed in my throat and a single tear rolled down my cheek.

The anthem ended.

"That concludes our broadcast for today. Normal work schedules are to continue immediately after this airing. Until the next time, I'm Jessica Stanley."

"And I'm Mike Newton. May your days be productive with much bounty for Kings and Capitol."

With that the T.V. was turned off. Not a minute later the elevators opened and Tanya strode off.

"Harry, Isabella, and Carlisle will you all come with me." it was a not a request by the tone of voice she used.

The three of us followed her back into the elevator and then proceeded to the conference room. I was growing to dislike that room more and more with each time I visited it.

The Presidents as well as Chelsea, Heidi, and Ben were all deep in conversation as we entered. Tanya swiftly joined them as did Harry. Carlisle and I stood back waiting to be addressed. We have been here several minutes when my patience finally wore thin. They were the ones who brought us here after all and to be stand here being ignored was just plain rude of them.

"If you are just going to ignore us I have better things to do with my time then just stand here." I spoke loud enough to be heard by them all.

"Oh, how impolite of us." Vladimir says.

"Forgive our bad-manners." Stefan continued.

"Of coarse, we understand." Carlisle waved off the apology.

"You are busy running your District. We understand, really we do, and I'm sure there is a good reason for calling us here. It's just that it has been an emotionally filled day and I think I speak for Isabella as well as myself when I say, that we would like to get back to our friends and family, sooner rather than later. If you no longer require our presence or if this isn't a good time, we could come back at a later date." now I see were Edward gets his diplomatic tendencies.

With the thought of Edward my chest aches and I wrap my arms around myself.

"Tactfully spoken Mr. Cullen. Which is one of the reasons for you being called upon today." Stefan says.

"We have been looking for a someone with new perspective, with diplomatic abilities, and someone who understands the politics necessities to run a district successfully." Vladimir adds.

"We would like you to join our council, as Vice President. We are stretched to thin as it is and could use another set of helping hands." Stefan concludes.

"While your offer is very generous I will need to discuss this with my wife and think about it before I make any decisions." Carlisle answered wisely by not declining or accepting right away.

"And this is why we could use you. You know to run big decisions past your partner to make sure it is alright with her and then you weigh all the positive and negatives of this offer before making an educated choice." Vladimir complements.

"You can have all the time you need to make your decision. If at any time you have questions or what not, please come to us." Stefan finished.

"Thank you, I will give this offer great thought and get back to you in a timely manner. Now you did say that this was only one of your reasons for having me here. May I be so bold to ask what else I'm needed for." Carlisle says not missing a beat.

"Doesn't miss a thing, either." Vladimir says, "You truly would be a valuable asset to our District."

"We realize that Isabella is emancipated and can make decisions for herself but, we wished her to have a trustworthy guardian to help council her during this meeting. Someone on her side to voice any concerns after hearing all the options." Stefan concludes.

"What's really going on here?" I ask growing even more frustrated with these people.

"You had no issue allowing me to join your army, you had no problem letting me enter enemy soil, but, now all of a sudden I need a guardian? I don't buy it. You are just trying to cover your own asses. So, I'll ask again, what is really going on here?"

"Show some respect little girl, you are addressing the leaders of our District." Chelsea sneered.

"We are only trying to protect ourselves from retaliation by the good people that, for some reason follow you around like your some kind of Hero." Heidi also sneers.

"Found that traitor yet?" I quip with a raised eyebrow.

This set the room into a tizzy. Names being called, accusations being made, Carlisle trying and failing to calm people down. Then a loud screeching sound was made causing everyone to cover their ears.

"Now that I have your attention. It seems we may be in need of a few more mature representative to sit in on this meeting. For shame." Tanya says looking poignantly at Chelsea and Heidi.

"Mr. Presidents you have the floor." Tanya adds.

"Thank you, Tanya." they say in unison and nodded at Ben who then spoke for the first time,

"By analyzing the recent footage and seeing the recent activity in the area, we believe the Kings have sent us a ultimatum. We are to either sent Isabella to them or they will attack us. They did not go to D12 during the noon airing. They knew she would be there if she was with us. They had Peacekeepers and hovercraft in the area but, they weren't there to rescue or retrieve anyone. They reinforced the fence surrounding the area and the electricity is now on at full power. Many of the Peacekeepers stayed and no one is getting in or out of D12 without their knowledge. The Capitol are about to declare war on D13 if Isabella is not returned as soon as possible."

Wow, for a man that doesn't talk a lot, when he does talk it has one hell of a wallop. I stand here stunned.

So, my options are, I don't go back and they will attack us here but, if I do go back, they will probably attack later on just to prove a point. Fight here, die here. Go there, die there. So glad I have options.

"You know that even if I go, they will still come after you. But if I do turn myself over to them, it could buy you all some time prepare and evacuate if necessary." I say in a resolved tone.

"Isabella, before you do or say anything else, think about what your doing. You'd be tortured and possibly killed back there, you would be leaving behind loved ones, think long and hard before you decide anything." Carlisle pleads.

"We have very little time, Carlisle. I'm not saying I'll go but, you have to realize I could be saving hundreds of lives by going, now." I retort and I wanted to say I could be with Edward but, didn't.

"It's seems your attempt to help aid Isabella, were a waist. She is stubborn and doesn't heed well to warnings. But, perhaps that is what you were hoping for and simply wanted a witness to prove you didn't force the matter." Harry huffed.

"Now, Now Harry. We will not force her into doing anything she is not comfortable with. We needed to hear what Isabella's reaction would be before making any further plans. Nothing more nothing less." Stefan replies.

"Not to bring up a sore topic again but, do we know if the spy has told the Royals of Isabella's involvement here and if not what's to stop them from doing so once she is in their hands?" Carlisle asks.

The room grows eerily quiet. No one answers right away.

"She'd be going in blind. We don't know how much the Volturi knows and there is nothing to stop the traitor from informing them if she does go. All we can do is try and find the culprit before anymore damage can be done." Stefan says in a sober tone.

"It's a suicide mission either way." Harry gripes.

"It's her decision to make." Tanya retorts.

"I need to talk to my friends and family but, I'll go. A war right now couldn't be won. With time to prepare, everyone stands a better chance. I'm going back to the Capitol." I say in a resigned voice.

Carlisle and Harry object but, the rest of D13's members seemed pleased with my statement. I must do what is best for the people I care about and if leaving protects them, even if it is only for a while longer, so be it.

**AN: So a bit longer then my normal chapter, hope it was worth the wait.** **Please, review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Enjoy, & Please, Review!**

Chapter 14: Fight or Flight.

"Your sacrifice is greatly appreciated and will not go unrewarded." Vladimir states.

"We will double our efforts to find and silence the traitor amongst us, as well as finding out what information the Capitol has. We will let you know whatever we can before sending you." Stefan adds.

"Planning a rendezvous point as well as contacting the Capitol should take between 24-48 hours. Enjoy the time you have left with your friends and family. We will call you when we have completed things on our end." Tanya says.

"Bella are you sure about this? We would fight if you wished to stay." Harry tries again to get me to change my mind.

"But, you know as well as I do, you'd lose that fight. No, this is for the best. Maybe you can cause an uprising, I will do what I can from my end." I vow.

Harry's shoulders slump, and I knew he accepted he couldn't convince me to change my decision.

"Mr. Presidents, Ladies, and Gentlemen, let me take Isabella back to D12's common room. She has much to discuss with her friends and family." Carlisle interjects.

"Yes, of coarse. Anything you need just let us know." Tanya offers.

Both, Carlisle and I nod and exit the room. At least my time in that room is numbered. The elevator ride was quiet. We were both lost in thought. Once we reached our level Carlisle wasted no time,

"Isabella has agreed to return to the Capitol."

The room erupted in protests. Pleas, sobs, shouting it all melded together. I take a calming breath before taking action.

"STOP!" I yell over all the noise.

"LISTEN!" I yell again but, still no one pays me much mind.

I place my index and pinky fingers in my mouth just before inhaling a large amount of air into my lungs and I let it loose as loud ear piercing whistle. That got their attention.

"Now, listen! I have to go. I fear my presence here will be the downfall of you and this place. The Kings will attack D13 hard and fast. Nothing will be left standing in the aftermath. I can't stand by and watch all of you die or let the chance of a force strong enough to challenge the Capitol be destroyed. No, by giving myself up it will by time for all of you." I finish in a defeated tone.

"But, Bella you'll be tortured and held prisoner, that is if they don't kill you on sight." Jake had to add.

"I know the risks." I retort.

"Bella, what about me? You promised!" Nessie wailed.

I rushed over to her and pulled her into a hug. While trying to soothe her I said,

"I know Ness and I'm sorry. Jake will take great care of you but, if I don't go they will kill us all and I'll be damned if I see you hurt in any way shape or form."

"You're abandoning me just like they did. I thought you were different, I thought you cared."

I released her and held her at arms length looking her straight in the eyes and answered,

"You listen to me and you listen good! Mom and Dad loved you, I love you! Sometimes our choices are taken from us and we are taken away from the ones that mean the most. That doesn't mean we loose the love we have for them.

You have had to grow up so fast but, you still have to learn. It's not about what you want to do but, what you have to sacrifice, for the greater good.

I'm sorry, I'm breaking a promise and I'm sorry, your going to have to say good-bye to me but, it's not just about you and me anymore. The lives of every single person here at 13 lies in my hands. I can't be selfish and stay because, I want to be with you and everyone else in this room. I have a responsibly to the people here and the people of Panem to try and make a difference. And, I'm not sorry about that. For to long the people of Panem have suffered. It is time for someone to take a stand. That someone just so happens to be me." as I finish my impromptu speech I feel the tears rolling down my cheek. Our bubble was burst by Carlisle,

"We are in a time of great conflict. We will all have to make some hard choices soon. But, your sister's sacrifice doesn't have to be in vain. We can all work together to fight for freedom and justice. Hope is lost to many. Let us be the ones to bring it back to the people of this nation."

He truly amazes me with his strong moral and companionate nature. Not your typical politician. He would make a great leader of a new nation. I can see why the Presidents here asked him to join them.

"Isabella, what about the spy? Do we know who it is? What their motives are? What information they have given the Capitol? Have you thought of the risk that the Kings already know of your treachery?" Jasper voices his concerns.

"No clue, who it is or what their motives are. Whether they have or will inform the royals of my recent activities is also unknown. It would be greatly appreciated if you could all be on the look out. I must warn you all. We have been spied on. By who and to what purpose, I do not know. Tread lightly my friends and Trust no one."

I'm not sure how smart it was to state that, I knew about the spying but, they needed to know and I'd be gone soon and I wasn't sure how quickly Rose could spread the word. Besides this way the party spying on us will know they have been found out. They'll be chasing their tails for a little while trying to figured out how I found out.

"I'd like to spend some time with each of you but I'm limited. Jake come take a walk with me." I say hoping no one took offence.

"Sure, sure." Jake says with a nod.

I hug Nessie once more before leaving her with Leah. They seemed to have really bonded, which I was happy about. I knew she couldn't fill the void I would leave, when I left but, together they might find the strength to go on.

I follow Jake to his pod. I head straight for the bathroom and start the shower. I pull a confused Jake into the bathroom.

"The steam will block us from view and the noise will muffle our voices." I explain.

"Why do I get the impression this isn't the first time you used this trick." he replies. I shrug.

"Listen Bella before you start let me say something." Jake cuts me off before I could start. I nod in encouragement.

"Bells, I have loved you from the time I first laid eyes on you in the forest. Life in the Seam wasn't a place to start a family and I knew you felt the same way so, I never said a word. I was going to tell you before going into the games but, didn't want to add to your stress. I watched you fall in love with Edward and stood by being as supportive as I could be, under the circumstances.

I know you're hoping to find the same Edward you left behind in the arena back at the Capitol but, let me tell you this. Those people will poison him like they did to me. I know I'm a freak now, a monster. It's one of the reasons I haven't pursued you since reuniting. You need to be careful what you wish for because if he is there, I can guarantee he is not the same Edward from before.

I'm sorry to be telling you all this but, I thought you needed to hear it. And, what better source than me." he smiled cheekily.

"Jake your no monster and I love you but, as a brother not a lover. I know Edward and even if they did experiment on him," I cringed at the word experiment, "I will still love him and deep down I know he will love me, too."

Jake hugged me, "I'll be what ever you need me to be Bells. I'll always love you, no matter what. Just be cautious around him if you do find him again."

"I will Jake and I will always love you, too. That is why I asked you here. I have a favor to ask." I peeked up at him. He was looking down at me with such devotion that I knew his answer without him having to say a word,

"If you know the attack is coming, run. Take Leah, Seth, and Nessie and run. Hell if Embry and Quil are willing the more the merrier but, you need to get to safety. I need to know Ness is away from the battlefield. She has seen to much already. So have Leah and Seth. Get them away from the fighting and guard them from the danger. Can you, Will you do that for me?" I plead.

"You think they are coming after D13 don't you?" he asks.

"Yes." was all I could say. Still pleading with my eyes.

"I'll do it. I don't like running from the fight but, I agree our siblings have seen and experienced too much. I'll take them to someplace safe and watch over them. I'll protect them with my life. Embry and Quil will probably come as well and they too, will serve and protect."

"Thank you, thank you so much. I don't know if I would have had the strength to leave if I didn't think she would be looked after. You are the only one I trust with the life of my sister." I held him tight.

He rubbed soothing circles on my back and simply says, "Sure, sure."

But, to me those words were more reassuring than any other he could have spoke.

After a few minutes we untangled ourselves. I knew I was asking a lot but, Jake as always isn't going to let me down. I felt guilty and selfish but, again I was doing what needed to be done.

"I'm just going to head back to my pod and change. I feel sticky from all the steam." I say as I turn off the water.

"I'll see you back at the common room." he waves me out.

As I make my way to my pod I wonder if I can possibly make it out of this. My brain says, no but, my gut says, maybe. I can only hope to do what is best for everyone else. As I enter my pod and pick out an outfit I see a small piece of paper on my pillow. I go over and pick it up and unfold it. There was just one word, no elaborate message, no cryptic warning, there was no need for any of that.

No not just any word, it was a name, the name of the spy, the name of the one person that could answer so many questions, the name of the person that could be the difference between instant or delayed death for me.

Well I spy with my little eye the Traitor that is amongst us and her name is…

**AN: Jake's declaration of love, Bella's pleas for help, and a Cliffy! I've been a busy little author haven't I =) Hope you liked. Up next the Name! Leave some love, and review! **


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: ENJOY & REVIEW = )**

Chapter 15: A Nutty Road To Travel.

CHELSEA, CHELSEA, CHELSEA, the name kept echoing in my head.

That was all that was written on the note left for me but, it spoke volumes, it said all that needed saying. My silent servant strikes again.

My gut told me to trust this note. Besides, the more I think about it the more it all makes sense.

Chelsea's job here was to digging up people's background and assuring their loyalty. I was told how good she was at her job but, of coarse she was good at it! She was being hand fed intel from the Capitol. They knew or could find out anything and everything about whoever she asked about and in return they would know the names of the people that D13 is interested in and possible rebels.

The information that the Capitol would offer would be only what they wanted D13 to know. Other spies could easily be planted thanks to the fact they controlled what D13 knew about the people they were interested in. This could be a lot bigger then any of us first considered.

No wonder she didn't like me. My alliance with D13 wouldn't sit well with someone so loyal to the royals. My presence could challenge all they are working to accomplish. I could be the face for the uprising just as easily, as I could be the face of the Kings and Capitol.

Crap! This doesn't bode well for me going back to the Capitol. I don't know how much they know and I have no clue how deep the territory is here at D13. My friends and family can only do so much. I could use some of the council D13 wanted me to have earlier today.

Who do you trust when everyone around you has their own agenda in mind? No one seems to be thinking about what is best for the people of Panem.

The silent servant seems to hate everyone that live here but, I'm willing to bet there are a few who simply want to see justice. The Capitol has always wanted to continue to control everyone and everything. I'm beginning to thing some of D13's council members are the same and they are just as power hungry and greedy as the Kings. The lines between who the good guys are and who the bad guys are is becoming blurred.

No that's not true. The members of 'Team Bella' seem to have the same goal. I need to seek council with some of them. I need a place where we wouldn't be seen or heard. I need time to figure out a plan and what to do from here. I need help from my silent servant, yet again.

I walk over to the intercom system and press the button.

"How may I direct your call?" the voice asks.

"I was wondering if I could get a snack sent to my room? I kind of skipped breakfast this morning." I ask in what I hope was a pleading tone.

"Of coarse, Miss. Isabella. I will send a servant right away." and the voice was gone.

Lets hope my servant is the one to come, if not I'll have to risk asking another one of them for help.

Several minutes later my servant walks in with a tray.

"Hello, can you set it over here please? Oh, and I think my bathroom sink has a leak could you take a look for me?" I ask.

She nods sets the tray down and follows me into the bathroom. I climb under the sink and she follows. I get as close as possible and whisper as softly as I can in her ear,

"I need a place to talk to my friends, where we will not be seen or heard. Leave a trail with what I give you."

I get out from under the sink, "Do you see anything out of place?" I ask out loud.

She crawls out and shakes her head and heads out of the bathroom.

"Can you help me with that?" I ask.

She nods again. I pick up the small bowl of nuts on the tray she brought. My sister is allergic to these. Please, take them with you so she doesn't accidentally eat any. Thanks again, for all your help." I try to relay as much gratitude in my voice as I could and hope she knew it was for all the help she has given me.

She offers a small smile and takes the nuts before leaving. I follow into the common room and watch her enter the elevator. She presses the button for a lower level and holds out one finger then, changes it to four fingers at her side and nods at me one final time. Level fourteen.

I say a silent thank you to my silent friend and hope one day I will be able to repay her for all her help.

Carlisle, Jasper, Rose, they were the ones I decided to bring with me. Carlisle has a level head as well as having a knowledge base far more vast then anyone I know. Jasper has worked for the Capitol and knew their tricks, there is also the possibility he may know someone there that will help us. Rose has been with me since the beginning of all this and I knew she'd be there with me to the bitter end.

Now how to get them there. Rose was easy I'd just signal her but, how to get Carlisle and Jasper to follow?

Rose was sitting with Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Charlotte, and Peter. I walk over to the and stand behind Jasper. I subtly use hand signals to meet-up. She give a slight nod no one would notice if not looking for it.

"Hey, Rose that nutty servant just left. I told her my drain was leaking but, I'm not sure she will get it fixed. Can you make sure someone looks at it for me." and I place my hands on Jasper's shoulders, making it look like I was going to give him shoulder rub like I had given Rose the other day, when I said someone.

"Sure, I'll follow through on that for you." winking. Message sent and received.

"Thanks, I'm going to go talk to Carlisle for a few." I wave as I stroll over to Carlisle who is talking quietly with Esme.

"Excuse me Esme, Carlisle. I'm sorry to bother you both. I was just wondering if I could borrow Carlisle?" I turn to him, "Will you come walk with me?" I ask in a timid tone.

"Go, we can talk late." Esme pats his hand he tells her he'll be back and gives her a kiss.

"Lead the way my dear." he says to me once they part.

I lead him to the elevators. I use the same hand gesture as before to indicate what level I'm heading to for Rose. I chance a glance her way and again give a small nod. I turn my attention back to Carlisle,

"I need a change of scenery." I say, explaining our path through the complex.

He follows without question. Once in the elevator I figure I should start some form a dialogue to cover our dissent.

"Thank you, for coming with me this morning. I know you only have my best interest at heart but, I hope you can see why I must go."

"I understand your reasoning but, there has to be another way. Esme and I think of you as our daughter, we've already lost our son to the Capitol we do not want to lose you as well."

I blink back tears at the mention of Edward. Not now I reprimand myself in my head.

"Your both wonderful people I could wish for better in-laws if asked for them and I care for the both of you, too. I'm sorry if my leaving causes either of you any pain but, I have to go."

The elevator opens on the sublevel 14. I step off, Carlisle trails behind me. I look for a nut and see one to the left and walk in that direction.

"Are you considering taking the position they offered?" I ask while leading the way.

"I was just telling Esme about it before you came over. It would be nice to have input on the goings on around here but, I haven't made my decision yet."

"Sorry, to have interrupted. I just needed to talk to someone and you're always so calm. With everything being so crazy I just figured you could help me look at things in a clearer perspective." I finished and spotted another nut.

"There certainly hasn't been much rest or relaxation for you since the reaping has there." I say rhetorically.

I see another nut and turn again seeing a small nook with electronic panel of some sort. It has a has a bowl of nuts sitting on top of it. I take one more look around. No cameras, no witnesses, and hopefully no one will hear what I'm about to say.

I lead Carlisle further into the shadows and turn towards him.

"I've been receiving private messages from one of the servants here. That's how I found out we were being watched. She left me a note in my room Chelsea is our spy. I signaled Rose to bring Jasper here so we can plan our next move. I don't like going into the Capitol blind and knowing that it is possible there are more then one spy walking around." but Carlisle cut me off before I could continue.

"What do you mean more then one spy? What is it that Chelsea does here, I was never told?"

"Chelsea does the background checks. She approves of, or discredits the people they want to bring here. If she is working for the Kings her intel is coming directly from the Capitol. They get the name of possible rebels. Then they send some information about that person back here, to make everything appear to be on the up and up but, being that they control information being sent, they can alter whatever data they see fit." once I said this the realization of the magnitude of this situation must have dawned on him because, all the color drained from his face.

"Any one she recommended could be possible spies and anyone she labeled as a traitor would be punished, guilty or not."

I hadn't thought of that. She could have people punished for crimes they didn't commit. Shit!

"This is even worse then I thought." I say aloud and turn my attention back to Carlisle.

He looked deep in thought, "We have much to talk about and so little time to implement a plan." he says but, it to is as if he is verbalizing his thoughts.

Rose and Jasper turn the corner.

We quickly filled them in on all that was going on.

"I have to agree with Isabella. Chelsea seems a very probable candidate. This will cause us a lot of problems." Jasper replies after hearing us out.

"Do you trust this servant girl Bella?" Rose asks.

"My instincts say to trust her on this. She seems so mad at everyone here but, at the same time she seems to really want to help me."

She looks at me carefully before replying, "O.K. Let's get down to business then. Now that we know Chelsea is our traitor how can we use this information to our advantage."

**AN: So, any of you guess right? Hope it was worth the wait. Let me know what you think and leave me a review.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note PLEASE READ!**

**First I'm going to be editing **_**The Hunger Games: Twilight Style.**_** A fellow reader of this story has agreed to Beta for me. Thank You gab000! So, updates will be a little slower the normal. I will try to update this story while working on editing the other. I'm consolidating the chapters and have partially rewrote the first couple chapters, these changes wouldn't affect the story line but, it has a bit more of my own personal touch.**

_**Dedicated to my most devoted readers, you know who you are ;) **_

Chapter 16: Friend or Foe.

We talked for about an hour and a half but, not wanting to draw suspicion we separated and headed back to our separate ways. We decided to take turns visiting this spot with the others.

Carlisle was impressed when I told him about the Braille messages we have been using. He remembered it but, wasn't sure how much he could still read. He was also pretty certain no one here or the Capitol would know about the invisible communications. We agreed not to try and teach everyone else how to read Braille, for fear of being caught but, we will let those of us who knew it to continue to use it.

He said it reminded him of a form of communication called Sign Language that the deaf and mute used to use back in the day. He had read about it in an old book he was given by his father. We would have to wait if it proves useful at a later date.

I was going to go back to the common room with Carlisle but, decided on a detour. My decision might be an unwise one but, I needed to know the truth. Is Harry Clearwater friend or foe.

I make my way to that awful conference room. The door is open and I peek inside. I note Tanya and the Presidents were gone, Ben, Heidi, and Chelsea were huddled in a corner, and Sam and Harry were looking at a holographic map. Probably deciding on the best spot to drop me off.

I walk in and head straight for Harry and Sam. They notice me right away and stop talking.

"Harry mind going for a walk?"

"No, not at all. Sam I'll be back."

We head out. I direct him to the same spot I was not long ago.

"First, what's with the people in white that never talk?"

I figure my directness and odd question might take him off guard. Get him imbalanced and he might slip and reveal something he didn't mean to. He did seem startled by my statement but, recovered quickly,

"They are prisoners of sorts. They were found guilty of crimes against D13 and are now forced to serve us."

"So their slaves. Why don't they talk and how do you keep them in line?"

"They aren't slaves! They are traitors to the cause and are being punished accordingly! They have their tongue removed to keep them from talking against us ever again. We are far kinder than the Capitol. They would have been tortured and executed in front of their families and everyone else had they been caught doing similar crimes in any of the districts." he defended.

"It seems to me you are doing the exact same thing the Capitol does. Forcing people into a life of servitude for your own benefit. And, I'll ask again how do you keep them in line? Do you torture them? Threaten their families? Execute them?" I fume.

He stands there stunned. I'm guessing no one has ever questioned them about this before. Then a new thought hit me,

"Wait a minute the collars, the silver collars they wear. Let me guess they aren't just pretty accessories. What are they? Is that how you control them. Do the get shocked every time they disobey or step out of line? Do the other citizen here in D13 know about them, do they?"

"Of coarse they know about them. The prisoners are out in the open all the time." he retorted.

"Oh, they see them all right but, do they know you cut out their tongue, that the jewelry they wear shoot electrical currents into them, or that they are slaves here to serve you, or that you…" he cut me off before I could go on,

"Your to young, to soft, to naive, and to sheltered, to understand. To see the bigger picture. Those people are guilty of crimes against humanity and are being punished accordingly."

"And, who decides if they're guilty? You? The Presidents? Chelsea? She's your go to girl right? She digs up the dirt on everyone? Well who is checking to make sure she isn't the guilty one, hum? Your little secrets getter has a few secrets of her own. Like being a Capitol loyalist and selling your sorry ass out to the kings! So excuse me if you think I'm to soft, to young, or to naïve to understand. It seems to me I'm better informed than even you are. What you're doing to those people is wrong and one of these days they might try and rebel, against the rebels."

Shit! Shit! Shit! I just said way to much. Here I was supposed to get Harry to slip up and instead I spill the beans. The good news is he seemed genuinely shocked by the news that Chelsea is their spy. The bad news is now he is going to want to know were I got that information.

"Who told you that? Where are you getting your information from? Do you have proof? And, why are we standing here of all places?" he started badgering me with questions.

"I have no proof but, the accusation makes sense doesn't it? Who said anything about anyone telling me anything? My leads are just that, my leads. If you choose to believe me or not is up to you. Get your own proof. I didn't bring you here to argue. I wanted to know who's side you're on and after hearing what you just said I think I have my answer. Good-Bye, Harry." I said and headed back to the elevators.

That part went a little better, I sighed internally. I didn't acknowledge or deny anything else. I was evasive without sounding like I was trying to hide anything. But, my get-away route was flawed. Because, once I got to the elevators I had to wait for the door to open and in that time Harry had recovered and was headed my way. He reached it in a couple long strides. Grabbing me by my upper arm and dragging me back to our previous spot before I had a chance to resist,

"Listen, I don't know where you are getting your information but, evidently they're steering you in the right direction. You clearly know you and your friends are being watched and it makes a lot of sense, what you said about Chelsea. But, I must warn you, tread carefully here. Chelsea has many friends here. Friends that can cause trouble for all of you.

If she is our traitor it could be disastrous for us here in D13. False leads, more spies, the list can go on and on. I will start looking into it right away and in the mean time I will make sure she is watched day and night. She will not get the chance to sent word to the Capitol, about your involvement here. If I can help it.

I meant what I said to you when you first arrived. I am indebted to your family and I will protect you as much as I can. You may not agree with everything I do but, I will never betray you in any way. This I vow!"

It was my turn to be shocked. He admitted to spying on us, he agreed Chelsea seemed a likely candidate, and he still seem to want to protect me. Do I like him? No! Do I approve what they are doing to here? No! Do I think he'd sell me out to Capitol or counsel? I'm not sure?

I deliberate for a few minutes before saying anything,

"I'm not going to ask for your help, I'm not going to put blind faith in you. What I am going to do is let you do whatever it is you do. Whether that is to help me or serve your almighty council, it's up to you. I will not side with D13. I will be the voice of the people of Panem. I will fight for the freedom our people deserve. You need to take a good look around you, Harry. If this is how your council acts now, what will happen if they win the revolution? What will the promise of power do to them? They already believe in enslavement. They already enforce strict laws. They already sneak around spying on their own people. So my question for you is, what's the difference between Capitol and council rule? Is it just the matter a different game they want played?"

That said I was able to leave without his protest.

**Short, I know. Sorry! It's the best I can do for now. Hope you enjoyed. As always leave me some love and Review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: I've decided to do a little editing to this story as well. Plus, school starts for my kids soon so I will be doing a lot of running since my two older kids are in different schools. I'll update this story as much as I can and I'm hoping to post the edited version of my first story soon, followed by this stories edited chapters. Thanks, for your patience and support.**

Chapter 17: Plotting, Planning, and Toilet Paper?

The common room was a buzz. Everyone was talking about my soon departure. Carlisle and Rose nodded my way letting me know the message was being sent along our ranks. I walked over to Nessie,

"I was going back to the room to get a couple of things come with me?"

She only nods and follows silently. I knew I had hurt her by agreeing to go back to the Capitol and now she was closing herself off. I needed to have a heart to heart with her before making any other plans.

We were in our pod and I headed straight for the bathroom. I turned on the tap to fill the tub. Nessie was sitting on a chair in the kitchenette looking into space. Not good.

"Lets get you a nice relaxing bath and we'll talk as you soak." I say while directing her into the bathroom.

It reminded me a lot of how I used to take care of mom. I spied a copy of a 'Rules and Regulation of D13' manual. How ironic to find a copy of their shit, in the shitter. I snort and receive a curious look from Ness.

"Just thought it appropriate to find this in here." I say while holding up the manual.

She just shrugs and gets into the tub. I grab the soap and wash her hair like I used to do when she was younger. I lean in close while massaging her head,

"Don't trust anyone here. Those servants in white are slaves, prisoners to the counsel. Chelsea is a traitor working for the Capitol. We are being watched and listened to so we need to be careful what we say out loud. If you need to get a message sent that you don't want read use the Braille we learned back home and give it to Jake or Rose. I want to tell you all this before we got started." I say then kiss her temple.

I lean back and start rinsing her hair. By the time I'm done the tub is full. The room in steamy but, quiet after the water is shut off. I grab the manual and poke a quick message about my meeting with Harry for Rose.

"Ness I know you are mad at me for leaving you again. I know you feel abandoned by me and mom and dad. I never meant for our lives to become so chaotic when I volunteered during the reaping. I feel like all I do is say good bye when all I want to do is hold you close forever.

You need to make sure you don't pull a mom and become closed off to those around you. There are a lot of people who love you here. Don't suffer in silence let the others help you. I've done my best at raising you and you have grown up so much over the last several weeks but, it's time for you to stand on your own two feet. I was taking care of you, mom and myself at your age. I accepted help from Jake that first winter, if I hadn't we would have starved. It's your turn to accept it's alright to open yourself up to others. Not everyone will leave you. We might not be with you all the time but, we are always here for you in spirit."

I went over to the dresser and picked up the mockingjay pin. I walked over to Ness and handed her the pin,

"Angela gave this to me before I left for the games. It reminds me of home and of dad. He would sing when we hunter. He had such a beautiful voice that all the birds would fall silent to hear his song. The mockingjay would sing back every time." I trailed off for a minute lost in the memory and started to sing,

"_Deep in the meadow, under the willowA bed of grass, a soft green pillowLay down your head, and close your sleepy eyesAnd when again they open, the sun will rise._

_Here it's safe, here it's warmHere the daisies guard you from every harmHere your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them trueHere is the place where I love you._

_Deep in the meadow, hidden far awayA cloak of leaves, a moonbeam rayForget your woes and let your troubles layAnd when again it's morning, they'll wash away._

_Here it's safe, here it's warmHere the daisies guard you from every harmHere your dreams are sweet And tomorrow brings them trueHere is the place where I love you."_

(Song from _Hunger Games _Book _'Rue's Lulluby'_)

I finished singing and Ness looked on teary eyed,

"I remember dad singing us to sleep with that song and when I was sick or had nightmares you sang it to me."

I simply nod. I was glad she had some memories of our father. I swallow the lump in my throat and take a deep breath to calm my nerves,

"I promised you'd be safe at the reaping, told you I'd try my best to make it back to you after the games, I can't make any promises for the future, but you can, do as Jake asks and try to stay safe, for me?"

It's her turn to nod as the tears roll freely from her eyes.

"Now, lets get you out of this tub before you turn into a wrinkly mess."

I hand her a towel and note she had a death grip on the pin. I leave her to dress and grab the message encoded manuscript. She exit's the bathroom wearing the simple clothes they provide here but, it looked a lot better now that it was adorn with the pin. I smile at her,

"Let's get back to the common room. Knowing Alice she's planning a going away party."

I tried to joke to lighten our moods. Of coarse I failed miserably. We held hands as we reentered the room. I threw the manual on a table getting the attention of a few people,

"Interesting read. What happens to those who brake the rules here?" I ask no one in particular.

Hoping to get one of my fellow Braille reading friends to take the bait. Of coarse it's Jake who is the first to pick up the manual. I see him run his fingers over the pages as if he is following the words as he reads.

"Well you know me Bells, I'm not one for rules and much of this sounds like a bunch of bullshit. Curfews, restricted areas, speak with respect, yota, yota, bla, bla, bla. A whole lot of, do this, don't do that, if you ask me."

I've got to give him credit he not only read my note he also used some of the actual rules in his tirade. Not about to be out done Rose scooped up the manual. Being even more subtle then Jake as she reads it she passes it off the Carlisle before saying,

"It's just a bunch of politicians trying to make themselves sound important and authoritative. I pity you Carlisle. You might have to actually read that whole thing in order to join their little club/counsel thing they have here." she waves a dismissive hand.

Carlisle just held the manual not wanting to draw any more attention to it than necessary.

"I'm sure they have their reasons for each and every rule." he said like a true diplomat.

"Spoken like a true politician." says Tanya as she makes her way over to us.

I hadn't even noticed her, she must have come in while I was with Ness.

"Tanya, how… nice to see you again." I say trying to sound unaffected by her presence.

"Yes, well I've come to collect you. Your needed in the conference room to review possible drop sites and scenarios."

"Is it really necessary for me to be present? I only have a short time left with my friends and family, I do not wish to waist time discussing things that will most probably be decided for me."

"We are only trying to involve you with the planning of your soon departure. Besides I also came to invite Jasper for the proceedings. He could prove a useful strategist in planning."

"Does Jasper have a choice? Do I?" I retort.

"Of coarse you both have a choice. We don't force anyone to do anything they don't want to do." she tries to defend.

"Yah, riiight." Jake snorts out.

"And, what do you mean by that Mr. Black?" Tanya asks.

Oh, no! Please, Jake don't blow it for us.

"It just seems to me that you have been manipulating Bella into doing your bidding since she got here." he covered nicely. Thank, heavens!

"I'm sorry if you do not like the way we are running things here Mr. Black. Feel free to leave at any time if your stay here is so unpleasant."

"I never said anything about not liking it here. I said I don't like the way your treating Bella."

"As heart warming as your concern for Bella is, she's a big girl and can make decisions for herself. Don't you think?"

"Ironic coming from someone who brought Carlisle with them the last meeting to help Bella making the right choices." Jake replied.

Both were focused solely on the other, while the rest of us watched looking from one to the other. I figured now was as good a time as any to intervene,

"Tanya I'll be up shortly give me a few more minutes here. Jasper do you mind coming with me?"

"Not at all darlin' I'd be happy to accompany you." he drawled.

"Good! Now that, that is settled. I'll see you both in the conference room in 15 minutes." leaving no room for debate, she turns on her heals and leaves.

Once she's out of hearing range Jake speaks up yet again,

"They don't want you plotting anything with us. By taking one of us with you, they think they can disrupt our planning."

"Who knew he had brains in that big head of his." Rose piped in.

"Doesn't matter. You all need to keep working on this end. Start thinking about out a way to communicate with me once I'm shipped off. We need to get as much done as we can before I leave." I say with finality.

"She's right." Carlisle says then adds,

"I'll come with you and Jasper. Esme and I have decided it would be a good idea for me to join the counsel. I just need a minute before we head out."

He pulls Esme out of the room still holding the manual. Alice pulls Jasper aside as well. Leaving me with Nessie and Jake. Everyone else turning back to the conversations they were having before I interrupted them.

"Nessie why don't you go talk to Leah and Seth. I don't want them feeling left out. Oh, and nice pin!" Jake says to my sister making her smile and scurry off.

Jake startles me by pulling me into a bone crushing hug and leaning in to kiss my cheek. Then runs his nose up my jaws and whispers in my ear,

"Team Mockingjay all the way!"

**AN: Reviews might inspire sooner updates!**


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: A Special Thanks To gab000. If not for her the editing for my first story might have taken far longer.**

Chapter 18: A Call For Consideration.

Jasper and I sat and listened to everyone plot my departure. Any time Jasper or I tried to make a suggestion we would be cut off by someone. It got to the point where neither of us bothered trying to say anything. After sitting being ignored for close to two hours Jasper was close to a breaking point and I was quickly following suit. I leaned into Jasper,

"Do you know how to make outgoing calls on that thing?" I asked motioning to a big communication device in the corner behind us.

"Yes." he whispers back.

I nod my head in the direction of the com system. He nods back. We both move quickly and quietly in that direction. He flips a few switches and turns a couple knobs, I lean in and ask,

"Can you get me a direct connection to the Royal's suite? You worked for then, did they ever tell you a way to contact them directly?"

He nods again and gets to work. I look around to make sure no one has noticed us. Everyone is so absorbed in their own scheming, no one takes note of us. Jasper hands me a headset with attached mike. I put it on and hear nothing but static at first. When the static stops I hear a voice bellow into my ear,

"Who is this and how did you get our direct line?"

"King Caius, sir this is Isabella Cullen calling from D13. My friend Jasper Whitlock helped me make this call. I have little time before the people here will realize what I am doing."

"Bella my pet. How clever of you calling us like this. Please send our regards to Mr. Whitlock and his family for us. As you stated earlier our time to talk privately is limited let us get down to business. How are the arrangements for your exodus coming along?" King Aro asks.

"Well sir if I wait for the counsel here to figure out an acceptable drop off point, I might never return to you. So I took a more direct route and decided to call you and see, how and where you would like me to be delivered." I answer.

"Clever Girl! It sounds to me like you are excited to return to us, not that I can blame you. Having to mingle with those buffoons at D13 must be trying at best." Aro coos.

The others in the room became aware of our conversation. Tanya stormed over and pulled the headset plug out, making the Aro's last comment broadcast to the entire room.

"Aro I must warn, our call has been made aware of and is now being listened in on by everyone in the room."

"Dear Bella, we could expect them to remain ignorant forever, now could we? Hello, D13." Aro says in a sing-songy tone.

"_Your Majesties_, I'd say it was a pleasure to hear from you, but we all know that would be a lie." Tanya sneers the first bit of her retort.

"Oh lovely, Tanya how are you enjoying your exile?" Caius sneers right back.

"Now, now brother. This is not the time for catching up with old acquaintances. We were talking with our sweet Isabella about her travel arrangements." Aro reprimanded Caius.

"Care to enlighten us as to what might have been discussed before we became aware of your little chat Mrs. Cullen?" President Vladimir says while coming into view.

"With all due respect sir. Jasper and I were forced to come here for these proceedings to find an optimal drop spot. However, whenever we try to say anything someone cuts us off and our comment is disregarded. We were given a deadline for my departure. No one seemed to be taking that into account. I opted to get back to the Capitol on time by calling the Kings and seeing how I can make it back to them promptly." I answer honestly.

"I see, the spoiled little brat wasn't getting her way so she just go and does what she want." Chelsea scoffs.

"We were ignoring them after requiring their presence. Granted the steps they took were unorthodox but who could blame them." Harry defended.

"Aro how do you purpose the exchange should proceed?" President Stephan interjected.

"Since Isabella has make it abundantly clear she wishes to return to us in a timely fashion. We will have a hovercraft over D13 in one hour. Isabella, you only need be visible, we will find you, and pick you up. My advise to the rest of you is no harm should come to the hovercraft or Isabella, unless you wish to start a war, which you will not win." Marcus now makes his presence known.

"How do we know you won't bomb us once you have her?" asks Sam.

"You don't. You took something that was rightfully ours. You should be punished, but my brother promised no bloodshed if the girl was returned to us. Therefore, we will leave once we collect our property. This does not mean your actions will go unnoted. Take ever the slighted step out if line and we will finish what was started so many years ago." Caius threatens.

"Very well, she will be ready for you in one hour. Until then Gentleman." President Vladimir signs off and flips a switch that ends the call.

Everyone turns to look at me. I felt defensive right away from the accusatory glares and stares I was getting.

"Listen, you might not like how I went about doing it, but now we can focus on the more important matter at hand. Protecting the people of D13. My actions weren't meant to anger you, but to assist in the only way I can. Now if you'll excuse me I have a few good-byes to take care of. I'll be back here in 45 minute. You can brief me as to what is expected of me then." I turn to Jasper,

"Come on. It's not as if you'll be missed here."

We left without any challenges. Once in the elevator Jasper spoke for the first time,

"You did good back there. They would have continued to argue over stupid little details and not focus on the impending danger the Capitol posses."

"Thanks, Jasper. It was just so frustrating listening to them plan my last moments here, when all I want is to spend the little time I have left with my friends and family."

We ride the rest of the way in comfortable silence. The doors open to a very busy common room. Everyone was doing something. Even Seth, Leah, and Nessie were working on something.

"I'm leaving in an hour. I have to head back to the conference room in 45 minutes. And, I think I just pissed off every member of the counsel by calling the Capitol." I announce.

It took only a moment for my words to sink in, but once they did everyone started talking at the same time.

"I connected a call for Bella. The Kings will send a hovercraft for her. They were all so caught up in their planning, no one seemed to notice the deadline was quickly approaching. She did the right thing." Jasper defended me.

"Thanks, Jasper." I whisper to him.

He winks at me, then walks over to where Alice, Peter and Charlotte stood. Jake walks by whistling a song we used when hunting. The melody was low and slow. It was to warn of possible danger. I look up at him with a questioning look.

"They aren't going to be to fond of Jasper now that he helped you." Jake says in a weary tone.

"They aren't fond of any of us. They are threatened by the influence Bella has on all of us and our loyalty to her." Jasper retorted.

"True, but by assisting her and making direct contact with the royals, they will see you as a enemy." Carlisle said thoughtfully.

Jake then whistles short rapped high notes. The signal to stay alert. Again I look at him. He just stands there looking around. Then I note he's looking at anyone, but me. My eyes sweep the room. Alice, Rose, and Nessie all signal they are on high alert and are awaiting further instructions. Then it hits me, they are combining all the ways we can communicate without the counsel knowing what is being said.

"I'll lay low for awhile. See how they react to my actions." Jasper says with a shrug.

Alice looks worried and snuggles into his side. Nessie comes over to me and also snuggles into my side. I kiss her head trying to comfort her. She looks up and hugs me whispering,

"Team Mockingjay all the way."

So, that was what they were doing. It looks like there are rebels within the rebellion. The elevators open revealing Tanya and a couple servants,

"We figured you might want a nice meal before leaving." she said while the servants went to work.

"Is it poison?" I snort.

"No. We may not have liked the way you did this, but you are about to give yourself up to save the people here. That type of sacrifice does not go unnoted." she replies, then bows and leaves.

I note my servant friend setting things up. I walk over to where they are setting this up. Looking at the spread they set up. I bow my head so my hair falls and covers my face and whisper so softly I wasn't sure she would hear,

"Team Mockingjay, can teach you how to communicate. My friends and family can be trusted, but if you are concerned, I would place my life in Jake's hands anytime and I have placed Nessie's life in his care since being sent to the games."

With that said I walked away after grabbing a sweet roll. I handed it to Nessie. She smiles and began nibbling on it. I signal to Jake to meet up with my servant. He gives me a very small nod. I see Rose catch on to our exchange. She now knows who my silent source is.

Not much else can be done now. So I enjoy the company of everyone here while eating as much as my queasy stomach will take. I'm not sure what I face back at the Capitol and this might be the last decent meal I get for a while. By willingly walking into my adversaries clutches this might be the last I see any of these special people that I Love So Much.

A single tear rolls down my cheek, I will miss them all so very much.

**AN: The original '**_**The Hunger Games: Twilight Style'**_** has been deleted and the new edited version is being added piece by piece. My updates here will still be a bit unpredictable, sorry. I haven't been getting many reviews. Please, take the time even if it's just a smiley face. Thanks, for reading! **


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: Thanks, for all the reviews! I'm pleased to say that I'm getting praised for the re-post of my original story as well. Which make me happy! I'll try to update as quickly as I can on both fronts. Thanks, again!**

Chapter 19: Joy Ride.

As I stand on the rubble above D13 I reflect on my time here. Is there anyone truly worthy of running our nation. After seeing the alternative, I'm not sure there is. Slavery, treachery, and domination, at every turn. The people deserve better. We have been oppressed for far to long. I guess that is where Team Mockingjay will come into play. A group of mutineers inside the insurgency. Lets hope we are strong enough to fight all the wrong doers.

Team Mockingjay, the name alone makes my heart swell with pride. The memory of my father and my friend Angela live on thanks to that symbol. But, the symbol not only represents my lost family and friend, it represents my current ones as well. Nessie is with those I trust most and is surrounded with love and friendship. My new mother and father figures will be there to guide and nurture my fellow team mate. Rose will help plot and strategize with Jasper and the others. Jake is always looking for new ways to push the boundaries. Everyone will have a part to play. Let's hope I can do them proud and make a difference on my end.

As usual a hovercraft appears out of nowhere noiselessly, waking me from my thoughts. Deep Breath, Game On, Show No Fear, Show No Weakness. I'm centered and up for the challenge ahead of me. A ladder is lowered I take hold and it does the same to me. I'm lifted into the hovercraft, once inside I'm released and I let go and look around. I'm shocked to see all three Kings starring at me. I bow my head immediately and greet them,

"Your Majesties, what an honor to have you bring me homewards, personally. I hope my call didn't trouble too much."

"Nonsense child, we were pleased to hear from you and are happy accompanying you back to the palace where you belong." Aro waved off my fictional concerns.

"Welcome back, Isabella. We've missed you." Marcus adds.

"Speak for yourselves brothers." Caius sneers.

No shock there. I choose to ignore his comment before saying,

"Thank you, Your Highnesses. My time in D13 was eye-opening to say the least. How are things back at the Capitol, all's well I hope."

"Some _things_ better then others." Caius says with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

That can't be good.

"Caius behave, you're frightening our beloved Isabella." Aro reprimanded in a warning tone.

Not good at all.

"We have prepared a room for you next to our suites. Your cousin and sister are already settled in another part of the Capitol. Best not distract you with their presence so soon after your ordeal." Marcus tries to redirect my attention.

"The room will only be able to be accessed by ourselves and a select few authorized staff members, to prevent any uninvited visitors. This is for your safety of coarse and therefore we also require you to have a guard with you at all times. We will not risk loosing you again, now that you are finally back where you belong." Aro adds.

So I am going to be their prisoner and they are still playing the Ness/Jake card. No surprise there. I simply nod my head in acknowledgement.

"Be thankful we are treating you so well. We could just throw you in a dungeon somewhere to rot." Caius growls.

"Enough Caius! Like it or not she will be with us for as long as she's useful."

Aro barks back. Only realizing what he said to late.

Great, so I will only being kept alive for as long as they can use me, then off with my head!

"What my brother meant was, you will live with us doing a service for our great nation. Keeping the peace and saving many lives in so doing. Then when your work is complete you can retire with your friends and family, here in the lap of luxury." Marcus says trying to save face on behalf of his brother.

"I'm sure it was just a slip of the tongue, no worries your majesty. I realize King Caius does not care for me. I will try to stay out of his way, to lessen the stress I cause him. I do not wish to cause turmoil or become a burden for any of you. I will work hard to try and save our nation from further hardship." I plead trying to defuse the situation further.

Aro visually relaxes some, Caius simply scoffs, and Marcus gives me a look of approval.

"Our Isabella is as crafty as she is beautiful. She knows how to properly evaluate a situation, dampening our hot tempers with a level head. Well played my dear." Marcus praised.

"Your to kind King Marcus. I was simply trying to explain I took no offense to previous comments. I know my place in your realm, I'm expendable, and should be grateful you are taking me after my previous actions. You have kept my sister and Jake safe. I will do my best to assure their safety." I say with a bow.

Aro threw his head back and starts laughing, while clapping his hands. He collects himself enough to talk,

"You truly are a magnificent specimen. You know how to survive, yet you are selflessly, trying to protected the ones you love." he says in an entertaining tone,

"One of the many lessons you will learn with us is you can't have it both ways. Someday you will be forced to choose between your life and the life of another, but this time it may not be so black and white as choosing to die for the one you love, especially if the one you love thirsts for your demise." but he finishes in such a serious tone it sent a shiver down my spine.

After a few stressful minutes of awkward silence Marcus speaks,

"Let us get comfortable. We still have a little while longer before reaching the Capitol shall we sit and relax for bit." he says while gesturing to an area with seats.

We all sat. Aro sat to my right, Marcus to my left, and Caius next to him. Four large peacekeepers sat across from us, they were heavily armed and held no emotion upon their faces.

"We will be greeted by the Capitol Press upon arrival. You will stay by our side and say nothing, but be sure to smile pretty for the cameras. A car will then take us to the palace. You will be examined by our medics and scanned for any homing/listening devises that D13 might have tried to smuggle in. After that is completed we will introduce you to your guards. Being that at least one of them will accompany you day and night, we have been kind enough to provide a selected few female guards. They will be the ones staying with you while you sleep, bath, and do such activities that might make you uncomfortable having a male guard there for. This is a privilege. Misbehave and we will replace them with the biggest, meanest, Peacekeepers we can find, understood?" Aro finishes.

"I appreciate the courtesy and will keep your warning in mind at all times." I answered in what I hoped was an amendable tone.

"Good. So far you have proven trustworthy. You've earned some freedoms because of this. Betray us in any way and you will see just how kind we have been up until this point. You will lose any and all freedoms we have granted you and your family will suffer the consequences as well." Marcus warns.

"I understand." I say with a bow of my head.

This does not bode well for me. I'm about to be poked and prodded by strangers. Then I'll be locked in a room while being watched 24/7. Yet, they think they are being kind. I know it could be a lot worse, but it still amazes me how blind they are to the cruelty they inflict upon people without care for any other besides themselves.

"Will I get to at least talk to Jake and Nessie?" I ask playing along with their game.

"That is a privilege you have not earned yet." Aro counters.

"Tell me what you want me to do. I miss them and want to make sure they're alright." I plead.

"We will discuss this after your interrogation is complete and not a minute before." Aro said with finality.

"Very well Your Majesty." I fake defeat.

A voice announces, "We will be landing in 5 minutes."

"Good! The sooner we land the sooner we can find out what she knows." Caius sneers yet again.

"Now, now Caius. No need scaring the girl. I'm sure Isabella will tell us everything she can about her time away. After all her sisters life depends on it." Aro replies.

"There is no need to hurt my sister. I will tell you everything that took place since being taken, I have nothing to hide." I said with as much sincerity as I could poor into the words.

Marcus and Aro seemed appeased. Caius just glared clearly not believing a word I just said. What a shock, NOT!

We landed and I was ushered off the plane by the kings. Peacekeepers surrounding us as we reached a platform. Aro stepped forward,

"Hello, people of Panem. We are pleased to announce that we have retrieved our lost hero Isabella. Those responsible for her kidnapping are still at bay, but they will be caught and punished. Isabella is not up for making any comment at this time. She has been through a traumatic ordeal and needs to rest. We will be broadcasting a special with Our Sweet Isabella once she is fully recovered. Until then." Aro closed with a wave of the hand.

I was then pulled into a long car with dark windows (A limo with tinted windows). There sitting inside was Demetri. He smiles at me then bows his head toward the kings in a sign of respect before stating,

"Your Majesties, the exam room is ready the medics await our arrival, her quarters are secure, and her guard read for inspection." he reported.

"Very good, Demetri. Any new from our rebellious friends?" Aro responded.

I stiffened. Did they attach already. I thought I was buying them time. A wave of fear washed over me. Not going unnoticed by my entourage Marcus informs me,

"D13 was being watched to assure no one followed us or took some kind of action against us on our journey here."

"All is quite, no movement or chatter is coming from them, at this time." Demetri replied.

"Good, good." Aro mutters.

I relax slightly. This also doesn't go unnoticed,

"We promised no action against them would be take if you were returned to us. We are keeping to our word, for now." Aro offered.

Just then we pull up to the palace.

**AN: So, what do you think? Finally, back at the Capitol. It proved to be an exciting ride for Bella, didn't it. Please, Review! **


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: That's right folks, 2 chapters in 2 days. Well I was on a roll and pumped this chapter out right after I finished the last. Granted, I sacrificed a couple of hours of much needed sleep to do so. But, I think it was worth it. Read on and tell me if you agree. I think a few extra reviews would be a nice, thank you.**

Chapter 20: Introductions.

Before I can even move I have a bag thrown over my head and I'm grabbed roughly and pulled out of the car. My natural response is to struggle, but I know I can't do that if I want to win the trust of the Kings and so I make a conscious effort to go willingly. No one spoke and I was directed where to walk since I couldn't see. Finally after a long tedious walk with lots of turns, probably to keep me disoriented, we came to an abrupt stop. I heard beeping and then a swishing sound. I'm shoved forward, almost falling but catching myself last minute. Not able to control myself any further,

"I can see your manners haven't improved any while I was gone, Demetri."

"Be Quiet!" he barks as the hood is ripped off my head along with some of my hair.

A tall thin man who's white skin seemed to glow in contrast to his pure black attire stepped forward.

"Strip." he commanded.

"I will when Demetri leaves the room." I counter.

"I'm not going anywhere sweetheart. I'm your guard for the day." he quips.

"I was told I'd have a female guard for this type of activity and I refuse to play into your sick fantasies of me. If I must be guarded send in another." I retort.

"You are wasting my time." the man in black complained then turns to Demetri,

"Leave us. She isn't going anywhere, the door is locked from the outside. There are at least a half dozen of my associates watching us from the viewing room." he waves his hand to a glass encased platform above us,

"If she tries anything they will trigger the alarm. I can watch her for the time being. Now go!" he bellows.

Demetri seemed to debate this in his head for a few minutes before responding,

"Fine, I'll be right outside the door. If anything happens it's your head."

He storms out and the door closes behind him. I breath a sigh of relief, but my reprieve is short lived. Thanks, to the man in black.

"Now, strip." he says again.

I do so without complaint. I knew I was pushing my luck with ordering Demetri out, but I wasn't about to voluntarily let that man see me naked. As I rid myself of the last article of clothing, I was ordered to lay on the metal table.

The man was no nonsense and wasted little time. Once I was on the table laying down I was strapped in place. Probes were placed all over my body. I was hit with the memory Mrs. Cope(Effie for those who haven't read the re-post). She too, was strapped down and wired up to machines. That is until they flipped a switch and fried her. I felt myself begin to shake, my breathing became labored, and my heart was about to beat out of my chest. The man huffed and walked up to where I could see him.

"I need you to relax. You will not be harmed, but I need you to lie perfectly still for the tests I'm about to run." he tries to reason.

Easy for him to say relax. He's not the one strapped to this table, he's not the one who saw a women electrocuted to death, he's not the one who has enemies looking to see him suffer in every way possible. I knew I needed to calm myself but, I was having a hard time finding my center. The man huffs yet again and walks over to an intercom system.

"May I sedate the subject?" he asks in a annoyed tone.

"No, she is needed alert." another voice answers back.

The man looked a irritated, but resigned to the fact that he couldn't do things his way. With a nod he broached me again.

"Take deep breathes. In through your mouth, out through your nose." he says, while demonstrating what he wanted me to do.

I want to say something smart, but I'm still too busy trying to regain my composure. I closed my eyes picturing Edward holding me close. Running his fingers through my hair. I take a deep breath hoping to remember his heavenly scent. All I smelled was chemically cleaned air. My heart hurt and not from beating fast, but from the lost piece, it was missing. The only good that comes from this new train of thought is that it distracts me from my previous panic attack and I'm able to calm myself.

"Good, now stay still. This scanner will search for any internal injuries as well as any devises your captors might have tried to sneak in here." he said while pulling a machine down from the ceiling.

It was as wide as the table I laid on was, it arched toward the center forming a crescent in it's base, and it covered me from my feet to my knees. He pulled it along the length on my body, up to my head. Then back down to my feet. He proceeded to un-strap me from the table.

"Turn over onto your stomach and press your forehead flat on the table." he says in an authoritative tone.

I do as told. He re-straps me and repeats his earlier moves, running the scanner up and down my body. Once he was finished he pushed the machine back up toward the roof. Again I was un-strapped and ordered to resume lying on my back. I somehow managed doing all this without getting wrapped up in all the wires or pulling off any of the probes.

He pulled out a needle and took a blood sample filling several vials. My breathing, heart rate and blood pressure, were all being monitored thanks to the probes and were being recorded onto the mans computer.

He proceeded to pull a strand of me hair out of my head, placing it on a circular disk with clear cover/lid, he then inserted the disk into a slot on the wall. My finger nails and toe nails were cut to the quick. They to were place into special containers and slid into slots. He then rubbed me down with a cloth, placing it in a clear bag and sealing it.

I had no idea the purpose of half the tests he was performing, but figured I best not ask. My eye sight and hearing were tested. At least I knew what those tests were for. After several more procedures/tests he deemed my physical complete.

He handed me a simple dark blue dress with new undergarments and matching shoes telling me to get changed. Which I did gladly. He bagged my old cloths just like he did with that cloth he used on me earlier. He pressed a button on the intercom and Demetri's voice filled the room.

"Yes."

"She is done. You may come collect her." the man in black says.

Oh, happy, happy, joy, joy. Note sarcasm!

Demetri entered the room, the door remained open as he walked over to me. He then placed the sack over my head and dragged me out of the room, yet again. The trek this time was a lot longer. I tripped at least three times. He just kept walking keeping his pace making me have to have to practically jog to keep up. I heard the tell tail beeping of a security door followed by the swoosh of it opening. Once inside the door closed right away this time.

"There is no need to be so rough, Demetri. She is our guest and she seem to be cooperating so far." Aro says in a light tone.

I hear someone's footsteps headed my way. Marcus removed the bag and brushes his hand through my hair to tries to tame it. The gesture made me very uncomfortable, though I tried not to show it.

"Isabella as you know Demetri will be one of your personal guards. Let me introduce you to the rest. You remember Felix, he too will be assigned to your guard. The gentleman next to him is Afton." Aro introduces.

Marcus guided me further into the room with his hand resting on my lower back. Trying to distract myself from Marcus's strange new behavior, I focused on my new guard.

Afton was tall and built similarly to Felix. He had short light blond hair, fair skinned, with gray eyes. Some might call him good-looking, but there was a disturbing aura about him. Looking into his eyes you could see a storm brewing within him. His handsome features were contorted into something foul. All this told me he would be just as unpleasant to deal with as Demetri and Felix

"Ladies, please come forth." Aro beckoned.

Three very tall, very muscular, very scary looking women step forward. They screamed Don't. Mess. With. Me. I noticed how they were all in step with each other. They all looked almost identical in appearance. Yes, the fact that they wore the same uniform didn't help, but I'd be willing to bet they were sisters. They all have long straight black hair, deep brown skin that was almost as dark as their hair with matching eyes.

Their eyes swept the room never staying in one spot for more than a minute. They were hunters searching for their next prey. Their posture was unnaturally rigid, yet you could tell they could spring on you at a moments notice.

"These ladies will also be your guards. Kachiri, Senna, and Zafrina are sisters. Trained warriors if you will. They were too, valuable to risk losing in the hunger games and too proficient to work as simple Peacekeepers, so we brought them here to the palace. They are triplets. A rare anomaly that doesn't normally bode well for the mother or children outside district walls. Yet they survived and thrived." he sounded almost boastful as he said this.

I examined each woman. Kachiri stood to the left. The only way to tell her apart from her sisters is she had a scar running down the right side of her neck. The coloring of it was lighter then her naturally dark skin, which made it that much more noticeable. Senna who stood to the right had a sprinkling of extra freckles on her nose and cheeks. Zafrina if possible stood taller, even if she was the same height as her sisters in the center. If I were asked to identify the leader in their little group, she would be the one I selected.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all. I hope we can all get along. That would make everyone's lives easier." I say, hoping not to anger the Kings with my statement.

"Well you already know we don't get along, isn't that right Demetri?" Felix pokes, Demetri just grunts in response.

I swallow my pride and grit my teeth before saying,

"What's in the past is in the past. Let us move on and try to work together amicably. We will be spending many hours together no doubt, by cooperating with each other we can both do our jobs, to our fullest ability. I'm sure nothing less will be tolerated by our Kings." I say gesturing around the room.

I needed to play nice. Figure out the who's, who and the what's, where. Pissing off the royals now wouldn't play well for my soon to take place interrogation.

"Glad to hear you have come to your senses. I'm still betting it's all just an act but, if you continue to behave and do as told, I'm sure we won't have to butt heads as often as we used to." Caius says, shocking me.

Since when does Caius have anything but, negative things to say to me. Just then Aro starts bouncing on the balls of his feet and clapping his hands,

"I'm so pleased we are all getting along. Keep this up my dear and you just might be able to speak with your sister by the end of the day." Aro cooed.

I want to snort and say, 'sure call up D13 and tell her how I'm sucking up so when you torture me, you might not accidentally kill me.' Yes, that would go over well. Note sarcasm!

I nod my head as to not temp fate and say the wrong thing to him.

"I hate to break up this little gathering but, I believe it's time to question Isabella." Caius cuts in.

Of coarse! He played nice so we can get to the fun part for him. I feel my stomach turn and swallow the bile that raises in my throat. I pray I'm strong enough to get through this without alienating my friends or my beliefs.

Let the torture begin.

**AN: So? Review and tell me what you think!**


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: I must say I'm a bit miffed at y'all. Two chapters in two days and how many reviews do I get? Two! Thank you, gab000 and lizdance for taking the time to review and to the rest of you… **_**XP**_

Chapter 21: An Old-Fashion Q & A.

"Perhaps we should wait until morning. She hasn't eaten or rested since we picked her up. It has been a long day for all of us and…" Marcus started to say but, was cut off by Caius,

"I see no reason for further delays. Hunger and sleep deprivation will be the least of her worries if she doesn't cooperate during the interrogation. Hell, it might even help us get answers sooner."

Aro stood back looking deep in thought. His index finger tapping his chin, rocking back and forth from heal to toe on his feet, eyebrows knit together. After a few moments he finally spoke directly to me,

"While I do not wish to upset you so soon after your arrival I must agree with Caius. The sooner we can get the questioning over with, the sooner we can deal with what took place after the games, and the sooner we can move on to a brighter future together."

He turned to his brothers. Caius looked pleased and Marcus looked resigned, but both nodded.

"It's settled then. Demetri, take her to the interrogation room we have set up. Ladies, you seem to have the evening off. Enjoy your free time while you can. Brothers let us prepare." Aro started directing everyone.

I was grabbed yet again by the big oaf, blindfold in place, and let the dragging begin. At some point in the journey we took an elevator that led to a set of stairs. After I almost fell down them for the umpteenth time Demetri's patience was long gone. He not so gently threw me over his shoulder. I traveled the rest of the way bent in half with my face bouncing off his back and legs held tightly to his chest.

I hear the squeak of a heavy door being opened, then I'm unceremoniously thrown onto the ground, my hood falling from my head. I take in my surroundings and I wasn't prepared for what I see. I expected some high tech room filled with every form of electronic device known to man, but this, this was otherworldly.

I hadn't known much about medieval time. It was only referred to in fairytales and not the happily ever after type that people once told. But, I knew I stood in what can only be described as a dungeon, a true torture chamber. Torches lit the stone walls, casting eerie shadows, giving the whole place an creepy ambiance. Chains rained down from the ceiling, some puddle on the dirt floor. Whips, daggers, and other strange instruments hung upon a far wall. A small cage with spiky edges sat ominously in the opposite corner. The centerpiece of the room stood an old looking, long wood table. What caught my eye was the rope bindings. The table looked like it would give anyone that walked past splinters. Then there were the ropes connected to some sort of notched lever and rollers, all this was fixed onto the underside of said table. Evidently not just for restraining a person atop, but also to cause great pain by stretching them.

A true sense of dread filled me.

"The Kings decided to do things old world style." Felix chuckled making a grand gesture around the room.

I hadn't even heard him enter, being so distracted by my new surroundings. I swallow the bile that has risen into my throat and say,

"Here I thought we would all just sit around, having a nice cup of tea, and reminisce upon times past."

Hoping it came out as sarcastic as I meant it to be. Demetri scoffs,

"That smart mouth of your's won't do you any favors in this room, Isabella."

"I have nothing to hide. I will answer all your questions to the best of my ability. All this really isn't necessary." I say with as much conviction as I could muster while holding my head high and wave of the hand around to all the scary artifacts.

"Let's hope for your sake you speak the truth, my dear." says Aro as the three kings enter accompanied by Afton.

I thought it odd, that they brought him along, but didn't have time to focus on such matters.

"Remove your shoes and dress and hand them over to Felix." Caius barked his first order.

I take a deep breath, square my shoulders and strip to my skivvies in front of a half dozen sets of eyes. I knew I couldn't argue this time, I would not win and it would only prove more painful for me. I hand over my clothing.

Feeling my skin crawl as I sense their eyes on me, drinking me in like a fine wine. Deep breath, '_Show No Fear! Show No Weakness!'_ I chant inside my head. If I appear affected they will use this against me.

"Felix stand guard at the elevators no one is to set foot on this level. Demetri stand guard outside the door, if we need you we'll call. Afton if you would be so kind as to secure Isabella for us." Marcus says in a stoic tone.

Felix left with a disgruntled grunt, followed by Demetri, who looked just as miserable about missing out on witnessing my suffering.

Afton walked over to me grabbing a set of chained shackles that hung from the rafters and cuffed my wrist above my head. He then placed similar cuffs on my ankles.

I didn't struggle, I didn't complain, I complied, remaining silent, while maintaining a calm façade.

"Now step aside Afton. I wish to have Isabella in full view while we have our fun with her." Caius says in a jovial tone.

"Caius, this is not for your pleasure. We are here for answers not to fulfill any of your fantasies. I warned you before we came down. If I feel you are being unnecessarily harsh you will be forced to leave this room for the remainder of the questioning. Am I Clear, Brother?" Aro bellowed.

"Crystal, Brother." Caius retorts, but there is that malevolent glint in his eyes that says otherwise.

"Alright then let us begin. Isabella you are here to prove you are innocent of having prior knowledge to the hijacking and theft of Capitol property. We must also establish if you had any plans in place for attempting to flee the Capitol with rebel forces. You will need to demonstrate alliance to us is pure and not tainted in some way do to your absence. What say you?" Aro spoke in a firm voice that bounced off the wall in the room making it reverberate.

"I am true to my countryman. I had no prior knowledge of the hijacking. It came as a total surprise to me when I woke up in a strange place. I was told I needed to join or be treated as an enemy. I made no alliance with them. From the time I woke up right up until I left they were constantly monitoring me and ordering me around. They proved to be untrustworthy. They have many flaws I'm sure they'd like to keep hidden. Rumors of spies, strict rules that only applied to some, and enslavement, just to name a few. I did work with the Whitlock's. They knew how to make broadcasts and how to contact you directly. If it weren't for Jasper I might still be sitting in a room with those people while they over analyze and play games with other people's lives." I finished hoping my half truths weren't apparent.

"She speaks only part truths." spoke Afton.

_Well Damn! _How could he possibly know? I thought I was pretty convincing.

"Explain." Aro demands an explanation from Afton.

"She may not have know about the hijacking but works with those responsible, she is friends with them. She swore an allegiance to the people of Panem, not to King and Crown. How is it she knew about these supposed spies, rule breakers, and slaves? Only insiders would have information like that. She only came back for fear for her family." Afton replies.

Wait how does he know who I'm friendly with or that I pledged my allegiance to the people not a party. My brain starts working in overdrive trying to figure it all out.

"Isabella?" Aro says expecting my retort.

"What was I to do, shout from the roof tops I Belong To The Capitol. Yah, that would have gone over well. I needed them to trust me so I stated my loyalty is to Panem, isn't that the same as saying I support you all in a sense. You rule this nation not them. He asks how I know things. You keep your head down and your eyes and ears open and you'd be surprised at what you can find out(_Edwards words from the roof top echo in my head_), being a wallflower has it's perks. Of coarse I fear for my family, I never stop worrying about them throughout the games and my time away they were in the forefront of my thoughts. I wish no harm to come to them, but whether I'm here or elsewhere doesn't guarantee anyone's safety. I am back because I wanted to come back, no other reason!" I counter in a strong sure voice, thankful I can think fast under pressure.

Afton glared at me with such distain I almost cringed. After looking away he took on a look of distress, he had no retort. I studied him closely and only just noticed the wedding band adorning his left hand. He knows I didn't know about the escape attempt but, that I am working with my team. He knew of my pledges. He's the one with the inside source at D13 and I'm willing to guess, by the way he looks at me, I know who he is married to.

"What she says makes sense. She is a survivor, she used her wit in order to make it out alive. Should we expect anything less of her?" Marcus defends me.

"She covering something. I say we Rack her up or give her a good whipping, help loosen that tongue of hers." Caius adds.

"I agree with Marcus. However, I can also sense we are not hearing the whole story. Do you have any other proof Afton. Surely with your connections you should have something more tangible than arguing wordage's." Aro asked with a lifted eyebrow.

"As you know information is slow in coming due to recent speculations." Afton defended.

"Yes, it seems your contact isn't doing us any good, perhaps they've outlived their usefulness. Even our sweet Isabella who was supposedly being held prisoner knew of the suspicions back at D13." Aro pondered aloud..

"It's not her fault. Everything was fine until that group of misfits showed up in a stolen hovercraft with an unconscious victor and tied-up Capitol personnel. They created waves where there were none previously." Afton lost his composure and gave me the conformation I needed.

Confirming my suspicions with his little rant. I felt slightly more at ease, this interrogation is going far better that I could have ever hoped. That said, it didn't go unnoticed how Aro said 'supposed prisoner' Now how to convince them my word holds more weight than his, without divulging anything important?

"Carlisle will be joining D13's council. There are servants in all white with silver collars, they are actually slaves. Prisoners labeled traitors by D13, but I don't believe they are Capitol loyalist, I think they are victims of circumstance. They don't trust anyone anymore. D13 knows about the recent visit some of your engineers made back in District 12. They're looking to pin the sink hole incident on you, saying you caused it some how." I confess.

That got their attention. I'm sure the first two pieces of information didn't come as a shock but, the last bit did seem to peek their interest. Now I just need to discredit whatever intel Chelsea sends Afton way. Then the tables will be turned, in TEAM MOCKINGJAY'S favor!

**AN: No blood or gore, yet(add maniacal laugh). Hope your not too disappointed. I'm still sad so few are leaving reviews. Cheer me up and leave some love. REVIEW! **


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: Hope you like this chapter. I put a lot of thought and effort into this one. Leave me some love and Review!**

Chapter 22: Left Hanging.

Aro looked appraisingly at me after my latest statement. Marcus looks relieved I had told them something useful. Caius was fuming, but to my utter shock it wasn't directed at me. He turned his fury onto Afton,

"You mean to tell me your contact didn't find the need to inform us of this. To busy pointing an accusatory finger, rather then doing the job she was sent to do. She isn't supposed to be digging up dirt , she's supposed to be hunting for information, like a good bitch. Our enemy has the upper hand and that is never to happen!" Caius got louder as he finished and was panting by the end of his rant.

"Your highness, I'm sure she had her reasons. I'm sure she would have informed us if she thought they would or even could try and incriminate you. It's clear this girl is trying to distract us from getting answers from her by redirecting our attention." he tries to defend.

"What she said about Carlisle makes sense. The slavery we already knew about. Isabella can you tell us anything else that might confirm your earlier testimony." Marcus inquires.

"They know Capitol officials visited the mines the day before the disaster and that miners were given the day off. They also know somewhere in my district lay some old intel they lost in the past. It's said that the data would somehow incriminate the Capitol of heinous wrong doings. I believe they will accuse you of eliminating the whole district in order to cover up some big secret that was in that lost data. By using recent events, they can utilize the lost file against you without having to prove it's contents and make you out to be excessively cruel for killing off a whole district for no other reason than to protect yourselves. A win, win for them." I said still thinking fast as I hang here.

"How is it you seem to know so much?" Caius asked in an accusatory tone.

"As I said earlier I listened to everything going on around me. The counsel wanted me to join their ranks so they included me in some of their meetings. I saw the news of tragedy back home and was able to attend a meeting held right after it. Everything I've told you came from the members of D13's counsel. Tanya, Billy, Heidi, and Chelsea were the main contributors." I said waiting for a reaction.

Of coarse the Kings didn't even react at the use of the counsel's names, but Afton looked frenzied at the mention of Chelsea's name.

"Are you telling us that you were able to sit in on these meetings and they never made you swear some oath to them or the very least to promise not to repeat what you learned?" Aro asked in an astonished voice.

"I only ever swore my alliance with the people of Panem and they never made me vow to keep their secrets, either." I replied in a confident tone.

"Remarkable." Aro muttered while shaking his head back and forth in disbelief.

"It seems to me that in the short time Isabella spent in D13, she has learned more useful information than your contact has in some time, Afton. Perhaps we have the wrong one in chains." Marcus seethed.

"She has to know about her sister and cousin. They're in D13. There's no way she didn't see them there." Afton accused.

I plastered the best shocked and upset face, I could muster upon before replying,

"What do you mean they're in D13, the kings have assured me they are here in the Capitol." I hiss at Afton then turn to and plead with the royals, "Please, tell me they are here because, I didn't see hide nor hair of either of them back at 13. Please, Your Majesties! Tell me they are safe! Please, I've been very forthcoming and I'll answer all your questions, all I ask is that you tell me where Jake and Ness are, let me see them unharmed or let me talk to …" but I was cut off by a gun shot.

Aro held a smoking pistol in his hand and Afton was sprayed out on the ground with lifeless eyes stared up at the ceiling.

"Fool!" Aro muttered yet again.

The door burst open with an armed and dangerous looking Demetri looking around for the threat. When he sees Afton on the ground and Aro with the pistol he visibly relaxes and addresses the king,

"Master Aro, is everything alright? Do you need me to clean up in here?"

Aro waved him off and replied,

"We are fine. Afton just proved to be not so useful any more, he seems to have let us down one to many time today."

"Very well, if you need me just call." he bowed and left.

"What a mess." Caius mussed aloud.

"Indeed." Marcus agrees.

"Isabella, are we to believe you have had no contact with Jacob or Vanessa since your escape from the arena?" Aro asks in a serious tone.

He looked all the more menacing while holding a gun that just killed someone.

"My King, I have not see or even spoke to them since leaving for the games, unless you count the tape you sent me or the hologram." I answer looking into his eyes, praying my lie was believable.

"Did you plan your escape?" he continued his questioning.

"I didn't know about the escape plan. We were trying to figure out a way to get Edward out alive but, as you know we failed in any attempt of that." I used half truths again hoping they would take my confession as proof.

"You never agreed to join D13?"

"No never." I replied in a strong and confident tone.

"But, you would have followed Edward in his effort to avenge his ancestors."

It wasn't a question but an accusation. I needed to tread lightly here.

"I would have followed Edward anywhere, but I do not believe he wished to avenge is family. He wanted to find the information his great-grandfather hid but, what difference does that make now. He's dead and District 12 is buried. I'm not even sure there was any real incriminating intel. I never saw it and neither did Edward. That's why D13 will try and use it now. No need for damaging data, just the accusation of such a thing connected with the tragic accident that befell my previous home is enough to stir up trouble.

I know after witnessing the goings on in D13 that Edward would not support them and if he did I wouldn't follow. They are unjust and cruel."

Redirect and make it appear I wouldn't follow my beloved. Let's hope this doesn't backfire.

"You still betrayed us and didn't follow orders as instructed in the arena." Caius barks.

"You haven't proven your loyalty." Aro adds.

"You must bare the royal crest of Volturi permanently, as a form of punishment and evidence you are loyal to us we hereby brand you." Marcus says walking up to me and pressing a red hot iron I didn't see a second ago onto the inner part of my left forearm.

The firey burn took a second before hitting me like a ton of bricks. I couldn't hold back the scream that escaped my throat. Even after the iron was removed the pain did not ebb, fat tears ran down my cheeks and I hung limp held upright by the chains attached to my wrists.

"A night in this dungeon, to remind you how kind we are being and where you could be staying. Our crest branded upon your skin, to remind you to whom you belong. A lifetime of servitude to us, as is your duty as a citizen of Panem. As King and Ruler of Panem I declare this is your sentence." Aro said as he motioned his brothers to leave with him.

"I still think we're going to easy on her." Caius gripes as he leaves.

"I feel justice was served. Leave grievances of the past behind and let us work together for brighter future." Marcus counters.

"Well spoken my brother." I hear Aro say to Marcus as they close the door.

Leaving me hang here in physical, emotional, mental, pain and exhaustion.

I have a hard time focusing and lose track of time of a bit. When I'm finally able to collect myself I have no idea how much time has passed. There are no window to look out of to see what time it might be. No one has entered since the royal pains in my arm left.

I straighten and bare my weight back on my legs. My arms are numb except for the continued burning from the beasts mark. I look at it for the first time since receiving my 'punishment'. It covered about a third of my inner forearm. It was almost as wide as my arm, placed a couple inches above the bend of my wrist and stops about halfway up my arm. My red inflamed skin now bore a large V with a shield in the center.

The wall topped shield represents the Volturi fortress. On either side of the shield was a nettle leaf which means 'Sting of Death' to all foe, as well as vanity and pride.

Atop the shield sat a wreath of laurel leaves, this represents triumph, success, glory, and victory. Which they achieved by defeating the rebels. Within the wreath were a cross set of keys, they were meant as guardianship and dominion. Panem is now their domain, their's to guard as they see fit.

Placed in the center of the shield were three intertwined arms each holding an object. The arm on the right held a septre, the middle arm held a crown, and the arm on the left held a lightning bolt. The arms were meant to prove their industrious nature, the septre their emblem of justice, the crown their royal status, and the lightning bolt represents their swiftness and power in ruling this nation.

Below the shield was a phoenix with a arrow in it's mouth sitting on an infinity sign. This represents Panem's rise from the ashes, it's readiness for battle, and it's ability will live on forever.

Connected to the V, the shield, and the Phoenix was a collar, chain, and lock. This represents my life of servitude to the royal family forever their prisoner.

How do I know all this. It's on every single students syllabus under required knowledge about the royal family. From the age of 5 we learned about the kings crest, the meaning/significance of it's properties, and any added adornments.

Now I will walk my remainder of days on this earth with this retched thing upon my body. Damn them to the depths of Hell! I will survive a night in this pit, I will serve them until I can find a way to free myself without endangering others but, to make me as their's is low.

I look over a Afton's dead body and know things could have gotten ugly for me down here. I'm thankful I was able to outwit this man but, I couldn't help but feel bad. I just took a husband from his wife. Even if his wife is a horrendous person. I know that pain and I wouldn't wish it upon even my worst enemy.

'_Oh Edward, how I miss you. I pray you are somewhere out there waiting for me.'_ I say to myself, not daring to speak aloud for fear of bringing unwanted attention my way.

To be honest I'm surprised Demetri didn't come and pay me a visit. Maybe the kings ordered him not to. Who knows, I won't look a gift horse in the mouth. Of course it's just then when my stomach makes itself known by rumbling. I must have gotten spoiled by having food on hand all the time back at D13. Good thing my body is no stranger to hunger, I'm able to ignore the gnawing hunger pain with ease. However, my exhaustion was another story. I had been up for days now, between the stress of figuring out who the spy was back at 13, then what to do about her once we figure out who it was. Then how to get me here and the actual trip back to the Capitol. Finishing off with that lovely little inquisition with included punishment. I wasn't sure how much more my body or mind could take.

No sooner did that thought cross my mind, than the door creaked open revealing a smirking Felix and a smug looking Demetri. I do believe my night in the dungeon just got a whole lot more dangerous.

**AN: My Volturi Crest differs from the one seen in the movies, mine is more fitting for this story. I created it myself and hope you all approve. I went so far as to make a sketching of it, so I could get a better visual in order to put together an accurate description. **

**You didn't expect Bella to just walk out of the dingy dungeon unscathed did you? That's not the Capitol's style. I wonder what Felix and Demetri have in store for our hung up hero? **

**I respond to every review. Sometimes with hints of what's to come. Enough said. **


	23. Chapter 23

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE****: WARNING! This chapter includes graphic material that may not be suited for children. If you are sensitive to non consensual sexual advances and cursing, please skip ahead to where it is noted safe to read. Please, note this will not be a full out rape scene, I just like to air on the side of caution. Thank you. **

Chapter 23: A Waking Nightmare.

_**Skip Ahead…**_

"Wow, if I knew you boys would be coming to visit I would have gotten myself dolled up." I sneer.

Shit, my mental filter must not work when I'm this tired. Here I hang antagonizing them with no possible way to defend myself.

"Feisty, as always. I like it. Lets see you use those claws when your paws are all tangled up, kitten." Felix goads.

"I've waited a long time to see you so vulnerable. I must say you do look irresistible chained, practically naked, just begging for us to have our wicked way with you." Demetri coos.

"Now what would your beloved kings say to you harassing their sweet new treat." I sneer again.

Does my mouth have no self preservation!

"No need to fret over _Our Kings_. I personally tucked them in for the night. They won't be a interrupting Felix and my fun any time soon." Demetri retorts and I note how he emphasizes our kings.

Well SHIT! Hello bad, Welcome worse. Think, think, think. How am I going to get myself out of this one. Before my mind could work out a solution I felt someone come up behind me.

"I think these undergarments need removing, wouldn't you agree Demetri?" Felix says while fingering the claps holding my bra on.

"Yes, let us aid her." coos Demetri who pulls out a dagger and runs it along the hem of my panties.

Within a couple seconds I am naked. Felix's hand grope my breast, while Demetri rests one hand on my rear and the other skims down my stomach towards an area no man has ever touched.

My survival instincts seem to kick in full force. I start struggling against my bonds. All this accomplishes is me bumping into one or the other of them, which excited them even more. I took a deep breath readying myself to scream my lungs out, but Demetri noticed and punched my right in my solar plexus, knocking the air out of me.

"None of that my dear. Your screams will not be heard down here and it will only force us to fill that pouty lipped mouth of yours." Demetri says while tracing my lips with his finger.

I try to bite him, but he's to quick and pulls away with ease. Then backhands me. My cheek throbs and my vision blurs. Felix gets more adventurous and bends down, taking one of my nipples onto his mouth.

"Get your vial mouth and hands off me or so help me! So help me, I will kill you once I'm freed!" I try jerking away again, to no avail.

"Empty threats from a soon to be full girl." Felix says while removing his mouth, while he begins opening his pants.

Demetri forcefully pushed a couple of fingers into me. I can't hold back the scream that escapes me and struggled some more.

"My God your tight. To bad that low life husband of your popped that cherry of your's." Demetri says while pumping his fingers, it hurt like hell.

He finally pulled away as well and began removing his pants. I closed my eyes and kept thinking this can't be happening. No, No, No, they can't do this to me. I was saving myself for Edward. When is this hellish nightmare going to end.

_**Safe to Start Reading…**_

As if blessed by divine intervention, the door came crashing open. Three very pissed looking figures enter the room swiftly.

"Put your pants on and step away from the girl!" Zafrina says in a strong commanding voice.

"The Kings ordered you to guard not harm the girl!" Senna spoke just as forcefully.

"We will be reporting this to the royals. Now leave this room immediately and get back to your posts, before I lose what little self-restraint I have left in regards to you." Zafrina barks.

She stood tall and proud by the door giving her orders. Her sister Senna stood near Felix and Demetri, watching their every move making sure they complied to her sister's demands. Kachiri approached me tentatively trying not to startle me, she pulled a long scarf from her hip pouch and wrapped it around me. Giving me a little bit of modesty. I hadn't realized I was shaking from my sobbing until Kachiri started shushing me in a soothing tone while wiping away my tears.

"I am the Head Peacekeeper of the Capitol! I don't take orders from a from the likes of you!" Demetri seethed.

"You'll be lucky to keep your head after disobeying a direct order from the royals. This girl is in our charge, we will not allow any harm come to her while she is under our protection. Now you can do as I suggested or we will fight to protect her with our lives." Zafrina counters.

"We don't need to stand here listening to these bitches. Let's go, Demetri." Felix said.

But, you could tell he wanted to get out of here as quickly as possible without a fight. Even in my shaken state I could tell he feared these women. Demetri didn't look pleased but, complied. Before leaving he turned to me,

"This isn't over. I will have you."

Zafrina stepped in front of him with arms crossed and in a deadly tone said,

"Over My Dead Body!"

"That can be arranged." Demetri retorted angrily, standing nose to nose with Zafrina.

"Bring it big boy." she replied in a tone just as harsh.

Felix placed a hand on Demetri's shoulder,

"Come on man. They aren't worth our time." he encouraged.

Demetri finally relented and pushed past her muttering who knows what under his breath as he storms off. Felix scurried behind him.

"Release her." Zafrina orders waving a hand at me, while guarding the door.

"Are you sure? What of the royals? We don't want to stir that pot." Senna stated in concern.

"They will be too distracted dealing with those animals to worry about us freeing her early." her sister replied without relaxing her guarded stance.

Senna and Kachiri each released one of my arms. I almost fell but, they caught me. Guided me onto the floor, before removing the ankle manacles.

Once freed I curled into a ball, hugging my knees to my chest, and hiding my face in my knees, using my hair as a curtain. I cried like I never have before. I don't think I cried so hard even when my dad died. In this moment I felt so alone, used, vulnerable, afraid, dirty, useless, confused, and angry. The emotions whirled around me like a cyclone.

I must have been in a rough state because, I hear the urgency in Zafrina's voice as she makes her next remark,

"We need to get out of here, she's going into shock! Senna inform the Volturi of the situation. You carry her Kachiri, we're headed to her room. I don't want anyone but, us near her until we are told otherwise from the royals. I'll be on guard. Let's move!" she commands and everyone except me jumps into action.

I was shocked to feel Kachiri lift me with ease and head for the door. I hear Senna speaking in a fast, low voice following behind us. Zafrina was in the lead making sure the route was free of danger. After a few minutes we came upon an elevator that housed a cranky looking Felix and Demetri.

"What's the meaning of this. She is to remain in the dungeon until released by our kings." Demetri protested.

Senna stepped forward handing him a portable intercom device.

"You and Felix report to room MIR-1. I'd advise you to go post haste, for my patience for the both of you has worn thin and I'd hate to have to replace so many of our guards in a 24 hour time frame." I hear Aro bellow through the device.

"Shit! A Medical Interrogation Room, really! Why do they coddle this little slut? We didn't cause any permanent damage, we were just having some fun." Felix muttered in a soft voice.

"You disobeyed a direct order! You had the nerve to play with what is not your's but, Ours! She is a treasured possession and you had no right to harm her in any way! Get your asses up here, Now!" Aro sounded livid.

I saw the color drain from Felix's face. Demetri fumbled with a set of keys that would override the elevators and get one down here quick. Even though Zafrina didn't look pleased with the idea of sharing an elevator, she wanted to get back to my room as soon as possible so we all rode together. I could feel Demetri eyes on me. It was confirmed a moment later when Kachiri spoke for the first time,

"Mind your eyes before you lose one." she says in a wispy voice.

The injury that resulted in that scar on her neck must have caused damage to her vocal cords as well. I sank deeper into her embrace. For the first time in my life I didn't want to fight, I wanted to hide. He snorted but, turned the other way.

They reached their floor first walking off to what I hope is their doom. Minutes later we arrive on the floor my room is held. Like a well oiled machine they flanked each other as they made their way to my room. Once inside Senna went directly to the bathroom and started filling a tub. Kachiri followed her in and sat me on the burrow. Untying the scarf that was knotted in the back, but not removing it from my body.

"We will leave you to bathe. Scrubbing will not remove the new scars you now bare. Try to allow the water to sooth you. For now shut your mind down and do not dwell on your recent inflictions. In time you will be a stronger person to have endured such travesties. One day justice will be served and you will find your peace." Senna said in a somber tone.

Kachiri places a glass of water on the side of the tub, "Drink." was all she said.

I was touched by the amount of thought and care they seemed to be taking in order to care for me. All I can muster is a nod, it must have been enough because they leave.

I eased myself off the counter and slip the fabric from my skin. I step into the warm water and sink into it hoping I'd never have to emerge from it's welcoming embrace. I raise a still shaky hand to the glass of cold water, thinking I'd just sip at it. I was shocked when I drained in in one swift swig. It suddenly felt like I hadn't drank in eons. My throat was as dry as the hottest dessert. I turned on the tap from the tub filling the glass again and downed that glass as well. It didn't get rid of my thirst but, it did ebb it some. Fearing my stomach might protest if I added any more liquid I set the empty glass down. I lay back allowing as much of the water to cover me as possible. After a few minutes I submerge myself completely. I stay under for as long as I can hold my breath.

Just before coming up for air I'm ripped out of the water.

**AN: So? For the most part my stories are accurately rated T, but here and there I wonder if I need to change them to M. What's your opinion? Please, if you have a moment Review!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Random and Unimportant AN: Did you any of you see the very short preview of '**_**The Hunger Games'**_** movie? I must admit I'm impressed and hopeful. Though many of you may disagree I did not like the '**_**Twilight' **_**movies. I mean no offence to any of the talented actors. It just didn't do the books justice in my opinion, it happens(shrugs). The reason I'm so optimistic for the Hunger games movie is firstly, Suzanne Collins wrote the screen play and has experience doing so; secondly, the director Gary Ross and Jennifer Lawrence(The one playing Katness) seems to have captured the essence of the book even in the short snippet we got to see, it left you wanting to see more. **

Chapter 24: CPR-Crowned Pain in the Rears.

Being forcefully pulled from my watery reprieve was bad enough, looking at the intruder was far worse. Standing over me with a sorrowful and worried expression was none other then King Marcus. He stood staring at me. After the initial shock wore off I grabbed a towel to cover myself and without thinking screamed,

"What in the Hell are you doing in here and why did you just pull me out of the water?"

"The better question is who do you think you are trying to drowned yourself! I understand you might be upset by what those animals did but, we own you! That brand on your arm is proof of that! Which means we are the ones to decide when and how you will lose your life!" he retorted all signs of sympathy gone.

"I wasn't trying to kill myself! Being under the water drowns out the outside world and helps me find my center. Those 'animals' just so happen to be some of your supposed, 'best men'. So, pardon me for snapping at you after they attacked me! You are the ones who left me without proper protection, hanging defenseless." I counter using air quotes with the words animals and best men.

"We assumed they could follow orders. They betrayed us just as much as they assaulted you!" he seethed.

"They have proven untrustworthy in the past, yet you insist on forcing them upon me! I came here willingly! I accepted my punishment without protest! As you said I wear your brand! What I can't accept is you willingly exposing me to such monsters while unarmed. In the future I want something I can use to defend myself with. I was lucky to have my female guards get to me on time, but under the circumstances I feel I could use additional protection."

I know I'm pressing my luck, but hell I already yelled at one of the royals. I might as well push it a little further, consequences be damned!

Marcus closed his eyes and takes a deep breath, as if to calm himself. He rubs his face with both hands. As if to wipe away his stress and frustration.

"Child you will be the death of me and that's saying something." he said exasperatedly.

"I did not come here to argue or to hear your complaints. We were worried about you. Even Caius was livid after hearing about what happened. I believe you are growing on him." Marcus didn't get to finish for he was cut off by a snort and Caius saying,

"Like a nasty fungus."

_Great what is this a special peep show for these royal idiots, 'Come see Bella at her all time low in only a towel.' a delicacy only the crooked Capitol could enjoy. _I almost make myself snort.

"If it's not to much to ask, could we finish this conversation in the sitting room after I get dressed?" I say in a voice so timid I didn't think it belong to me but, it did.

"Fine get dressed and join us in the other room. Don't keep us waiting." Caius barks and storms out.

Oh yah, I can tell he was so very concerned for my well being. Note heavy sarcasm!

"Shall I send in one of your guards with you to change into, my dear?" Marcus asks but, as he gets ready to leave Senna appears with a pile of folded clothes in hand.

"I brought these for you. As I'm sure you noticed, we have company. Please don't dawdle, we wouldn't want to keep your guests waiting." she said but, made no move to leave.

What she did do however, was give Marcus a poignant look. As if to say, why are you still here exactly? He must have gotten the hint because he excused himself right away. Senna turned and looked at me. Examining my every feature before speaking.

"Get dressed I'll turn and give you some privacy but, I'm not leaving this room without you."

Leaving no room to argue, I changed and told her when I was done. She escorted me to where all the Kings were seated. Upon entering they all stood. Of coarse Aro was the first to speak,

"Isabella my sweet girl, how are you?"

I know deep down he didn't mean to sound condescending but, I couldn't help but feel defensive. Then he comes over to me and embraced me, in what I assume was supposed to be a comforting hug. I stiffened and didn't move to reciprocate.

"Your Highness, perhaps it is a bit soon for such close contact." Zafrina says in a suggestive tone, not at all like her normal commanding manner.

"Of coarse, how insensitive of me." Aro releases me and takes a step back.

Caius cleared his throat. In tone he less harsh than he normally uses, as if trying to making an effort to be nicer to me he said,

"Demetri and Felix are being held and will be properly disciplined for their behavior."

"I must apologize for barging in on you earlier. I unfortunately misjudged the situation. Although, I should have realized it's in your character to endure, not evade, such grim events. I hope you can overlook my indiscretions." Marcus says.

Shocking me and his brothers by the looks of it. I'm sure the kings never apologize or ask forgiveness, from anyone! I stand there opening and closing my mouth like a fish. Knowing I had to offer forgiveness or risk offending I finally find my voice.

"I'm sure it looked bad from your end of things. You were only looking out for my best interest. I appreciate your concern and accept your apology." I bow my head at the end of my statement.

"Now isn't this heart warming. Me welcoming Isabella with open arms, Caius reassuring her of her safety, and endearing remarks for her from Marcus. We look like one big happy family. Too bad we didn't have a camera crew here to capture the moment." Aro cooed dreamy eyed.

"Yes well, I must be going. My work back at MIR(a reminder for anyone who might have forgot MIR=Medical Interrogation Room, it's where Demetri and Felix were sent) is far from done." Caius says excused himself, but before he could leave Aro spoke,

"Allow me to accompany you brother. I have a few things to clarify to our new detainees."

With a stiff nod to everyone else remaining in the room they leave. Marcus gestures for us to sit. Zafrina stands guard at the door, Kachiri melts into the corner disappearing in the shadows, and Senna takes position behind me. I sit across for Marcus and he begins,

"Your time here doesn't need to be unpleasant. We didn't intend for you to feel unsafe or unwelcome. After speaking with my brothers we feel the Amazon sisters will be sufficient enough guards. They have already proven their worth. Cooperate, do as your told, and treat us with the respect we deserve as your Masters, and you might find it quite peaceable living here. But be far warned, defy us in any way and we will not hesitate to punish you however we see fit. It really is your choice. Submit and survive or resist and be penalized. I'm sure you'll choose wisely." he pats my hand with his own and gets up to leave, I stay where I am.

Looking down at me, he studies me for a moment. Then he took on a look of determination before speaking,

"You and I could have something special. If you just opened yourself up to the possibility. I know you've been hurt. I know you still mourn the loss of your first love. But closing yourself off to those around you will not help. Trust me I know because, I too lost my first and only love. Perhaps we could heal each other. It can be very lonely at the top. I could offer companionship and comfort you might not find elsewhere. Thinks about what I have just told you. I will not force you into anything. I can not choose your path for you. What I can off is a small piece of warmth in a somewhat cold atmosphere."

He bent down and kissed my forehead before turning to leave. Once he was out of the room I childishly wiped away where he kissed. Wrapping my arms around myself to hold myself together and I turned to Senna,

"I need a shower. Is that alright?'

She simply nods. I get up and move to the bathroom quickly shutting and locking the door behind me. I strip and put the shower on full blast as hot as I could make it. Stepping into the spray stung my skin but, felt wonderful. Allowing the hot water to melt away the tension from my straining muscles.

In this moment it truly hit home, so to speak. I've been without Edward for just under two weeks but, it felt like a life time. So much has happened, so much has changed, yet my love for him never faltered.

Marcus seemed almost sad and even a bit sincere. Offering companionship, then his little speech about moving on, all of this is a bit overwhelming and just a bit confusing. Knowing there is a pretty good possibility Edward is being help prisoner by the very same man who is telling me to move on, with him none the less.

Am I capable of using this to my advantage. If Marcus had feeling for me I could gain his favor and get a upper hand on things here at the Capitol. But, isn't that in a sense whoring myself out, isn't that betraying what Edward and I have, isn't that stooping as low as the very people I despise?

I hadn't made up my mind when I notice my skin was beet red and my fingers were pruned, so I exited the show. As I dried off I mused, _boy nothing like an inner turmoil to rid me of the nasty memories of what happened earlier_. I had lost track of time again while in the shower and wasn't sure how long I had been in here. Redressing and running a comb through my hair before unlocking the bathroom door. A cloud of steam bellowed out of the now open door.

Being more alert I took in my surroundings. Zafrina was still by the door, Kachiri still in the shadows, and Senna stood next to the bathroom door I just exited. I felt oddly comfortable with these ladies. Maybe it's because they saved my life or maybe it's because they really did seem to want to take care of me or maybe a little of both, I wasn't used to having others watch out for me. Well with the exception of Jake and my father when I was younger, but for the most part I was the guardian, I was the one taking care of others. I figured now was a good time to express my gratitude since I was so out of it before,

"I'd like to thanks you all. You saved me from a horrible fate down in the dungeon and you have tended to my every need since returning to this room. I know you have gone above and beyond the call of duty and I'm truly touched and very thankful."

"We swore an oath to serve and protect you. Your well being is our top priority. We need to keep our leader and founder of 'Team Mockingjay' safe until it is time to declare war on those who are abominations to humanity. Then we will fight side by side for all that is good and just." Zafrina declares.

I find myself gapping like a fish yet again. Who, How, What…

Kachiri stepped out of the shadows and said the one thing that could set me reeling even more,

"Edward sends his love."

And then the black abyss swallowed me once more.

**AN: Wow, a lot to take in isn't it. Hope you liked (; As always I'd really appreciate some reviews. Next chapter coming soon.**


	25. Chapter 25

**AN: Sorry for the delay but, my husband has pneumonia and I've had my hands full at home. Hope it was worth the wait. Enjoy!**

Chapter 25: Networking

Three dark figures hovered over me, converse in hushed tones, that sounded more like garble than actual words. My body was numb I couldn't feel my limbs in order to move them. Then, as if struck by lightning, it hit me. The memories of what happened flashed within my mind and the final words spoken echo in my head. My eyes fly open and my mouth forms the one word that seemed to echo the loudest,

"Edward"

The voices fall silent. The figures come into clearer view. Zafrina, Senna, and Kachiri all looked relieved. The Zafrina starts giving orders,

"Kachiri get her a glass of water. Senna make sure we don't have any more uninvited guests coming to visit. Isabella lets sit you up, we have much to discuss."

Everyone including me did as instructed. I sat-up on a couch in the sitting area, Kachiri was handed me a glass of water, and Senna gave us the alls clear for unwanted company. Though I'm not sure how she checked this.

"I believe the best way to begin is at the beginning. So I will tell you our tale then go from there." she says leaving no room to question her she continues talking.

"We were created not conserved into this world. Our mother was born a farm hand in District 11. Her strength and agility at a young age caught the attention of one of the Peacekeepers. He had a son who he trained and won the Hunger Games. He decided to train her, as a pet project of sorts, and so he could then place bets on her. Who would wager on a poor crop picker to become, Victor. He was sure to rake in a ton of money. A win, win situation for him. To bad he drew the attention of others by bragging about his sure win for the games.

"The Capitol first heard about the girl a year before she was eligible for the games. They hired spies in the district to see how she progressed. She was a tactical genius. She started to outsmart her own teacher. This worried the Capitol. This Peacekeeper was trained for combat and studied the art of the games. To have this farm girl outsmarting him might mean trouble for them in the future if she survived the games. So naturally they had to eliminate the threat.

"She was taken in the middle of the night, the day before the reaping of her twelfth year. A rumor was spread, she ran off in fear of being picked. District 6 was close which worked out perfectly for the Capitol and she was brought there. They have hidden labs for human experimentation within District 6 it's the, medical district, they work hand in hand with District 5 who work the labs that breed and create mutations.

"They started running all sorts of tests on her. It took them a full year to decide what to do to her. She started getting injections to heighten her senses and accelerate her growth. Another year later she looked more like a 20 year old women, not a 14 year old girl. Her mind and body sharper and faster then most of the Peacekeepers that guarded her. She was the ultimate warrior. They began to fear she would rebel, so a new plan was formed.

"She received a different set of shots for the next month. They caused severe abdominal cramping. She could barely stand from the pain. Then they performed a new procedure on her; Where genetically superior sperm was injected directly into her. She became pregnant that same month. The sperm must have been more potent then they thought because, they soon found out she was expecting triplets.

"One of the doctors tried to get her out of there but, he was caught and killed. Our mother gave birth shortly thereafter. She died seconds after the last of us was delivered.

"We were not the first ones that the doctor had tried to save. He was able to rescue a few before us, one of which was Alice." she paused to let that sink in.

The doctor Alice told us about died trying to save these women. But wait shouldn't they be younger then? The question must have shown on my face.

"They have given us similar drugs to the ones our mother was given. We are 12 years old with the bodies of 20 year olds and minds far more advanced then an aged scholar. Emotionally we are the same as a middle aged woman. Everything about us is superior to the average human being. Then there is the fact that we have been trained since infancy to become the ultimate warriors.

"We were brought here 10 years ago. We learned about our past from one of the rescued who lives here at the Capitol. They have a sort of network you see. Records of our mother's case was sent ahead. We joined the network shortly after we confirmed their story.

"Several years ago Alice came bouncing into our lives, telling us how she saw us coming and how we had an important job to do." and with those words I stopped her.

"Wait a second. I get the whole bouncing Alice part, but what do you mean saw you coming?" I ask.

"Oh, I see our little friend left out some of the details of her stay back at District 6. You see Alice is gifted with foresight. It's not 100% accurate but, she right more often then wrong. We believe her visions are influenced by the decisions people make. Therefore, they don't always happen the way she first sees them."

It took me a minute to register what they just said before responding,

"You mean to tell me she's some kind of psychic or something?"

"That is exactly what I'm saying. I know I wouldn't bet against her." she replied deadpan.

I just nod so she continues.

"There has been undercover revolutionaries in Panem for years. We bide our time for the right time to strike.

"We build our army in a much different way then D13. Those who have felt the pains of oppression, cruelty, and prejudice tend to be loyal to the cause. Hot heads that scream for justice and/or openly protest draw to much attention and only succeed in getting themselves killed as well as the innocent bystanders that affiliate with them.

"We force no one to join, no oath to be sworn, no proof of loyalty is needed. Those who wish to better their lives, as well as the lives of future generations, demonstrate their devotion in a more holistic way. They are willing to stand by their beliefs, yet make whatever sacrifice is needed for the people who are in need. These traits speaks volumes to their character. Empty words and contrived situations do not tell a persons worth only the unworthiness of the so called evaluators."

I'm in awe of the power behind her words. They touch me in ways I can't quite explain. I feel compelled to say something but, words fail me. She nods in understanding.

"You see, you have all of these qualities. The Mockingjay has chosen it's song and you are the one singing it."

"How can you be so sure I'm the best person for this job. All this started because, I wanted to protect my sister. I promised to protect her and did what was needed to do so. How does that make me the leader of a revolution?" I almost plead.

"That is exactly why you won the hearts of Panem. Not many would voluntarily be sent to their death in order to save another even if it was a family member. Don't you see? You're selfless and kind and caring. You have given the people something they haven't had in many years… Hope."

"I didn't do it to for attention or to draw some kind of following." I interjected.

"And that's what makes you all the more perfect for this job. You have no ulterior motives, you're not power hungry or greedy, you truly want what's best for the people of Panem. Who better to lead the cause?"

I guess I saw her point. Although, I don't think I'll ever feel comfortable being the leader. However, I would do the job for the exact reasons she said, I want what is best for the people of Panem. The suffering needs to stop.

"So, how does this tie into Edward?" I ask tentatively.

Zafrina regarded me for a minute. I'm guessing to gage if I was up for this next part. She must have been somehow convinced I was alright because she continued,

"We were informed they were running test and shipping in specialist from District 6 here to the Capitol, right after the games ended. The medical wing was closed to all unauthorized personnel. That set off warning bells to all of us.

"We knew the Kings were up to something and needed to get to the bottom of it quickly. Whenever the Kings get an idea in place it never bodes well for humanity.

"What we didn't expect was the Kings coming to us. We were placed as guards of the entire wing. No one was allowed in or out without the royals personal permission. We weren't even allowed in certain rooms, we just needed to check their credentials and call the Kings whenever a person came or went. No surveillance of any kind was allowed either.

"This worked to our advantage. We learned the schedule of everyone who frequented the wing. Then we copied all the medical records of the patient they were holding. Noticing right away no name was used anywhere in the records. Finally we were able to visit with the unidentified victim.

"Edward was in rough shape when we first met. Fighting for life and being experimented on. He was weak and apprehensive of everyone who entered the room.

"It took several visits for him to relax enough to even give us his name. After a while he let us tell him our story and explaining what we had found out from his medical records. He was tore up after learning what they had planned for him but unfortunately escape was not an option.

"He eventually told us his story. How his family were executed for being traitors to the crown, how his great grandfather had incriminating information, how he fell in love with you, and how Team Mockingjay was born. Though he called it Team Bella it we were later informed of the name change. Alice is a force to be reckoned with. The things that girl can get away with. I'm glad she's on our side that's for sure." she said the last part in a bemused tone while shaking her head.

I was just about to ask what they were doing to Edward and how is he doing now when she cut me off before I could start.

"I will not tell you what was or is being done to him. It will only cause you to act rashly. He is doing better then when he first arrived and that is all you need to know for now."

"I have a right to know what is going on with my husband! And another thing how does he know I'm here?" I say forcefully.

"When the time is right we will tell you all we know but, as I said a second ago now is not the time and Edward agrees. He knows you're here because we told him."

"Neither you or Edward has the right to hold this information from me!" I was getting really agitated now and my tone was loud and abrasive.

"Settle yourself girl! This is exactly why you are not being told what is going on in the medical wing. We are here to protect and take care of you. If you run off and get yourself and Edward killed in some hair brained scheme to try and save him now, a lot of people's hard work will be for not and any chance for a successful uprising will be ruined. Now stop acting like a petulant child and start behaving like the mature adult I know you are!" she reprimanded.

I was shocked at her out burst. Not because I thought she was right but, because the way she said it made her sound motherly. She sounded like she truly cared for me and I haven't felt that type of adoration in a long time.

It somehow warmed my heart, confused me and unsettled me all at the same time.

**AN: Well there you go. Edward is alive but, not so well. Please, Review!**


	26. Chapter 26

**AN: Enjoy!**

Chapter 26: Prep Talk.

Senna cut in saying I could use some food and rest before we continue. I think it was her subtle way of getting us to stop arguing. I hadn't realized how hungry and tired I was until she said something. So I agreed, as did Zafrina. Food was delivered at a touch of a button and sleep came soon after.

My dreams were plagued with visions of Edward. Alec, Jane, and James all taking turns torturing him. Cutting him into small pieces and tossing them into the fire to burn. Then Mutts attacking somehow turning him into the very creatures that attacked. Ending with him here at the Capitol, strapped to one of the metal tables. Demetri, Felix, and the Kings each taking turns injecting him with some kind of liquid pain. His screams and pleads after each shot was an attest to that. I awoke drenched in sweat, shaking like a leaf, and screaming my head off.

Senna was by my side trying to comfort me telling me I was safe. She must have thought I was dreaming about what happened to me and I wasn't about to tell her what I was really dreaming about. I wipe the sweat from my brow with the back of my sleeve and sit up.

"Do you need some water?" she asks.

I'm tempted to snap and tell her water won't help but, I swallow my retort knowing she is just concerned for me. I have enough sense to know I woke up on the wrong side of the bed. Instead I say,

"No Thanks, I'm fine. Just a bad dream."

She nods and steps aside to let me get up. I had a million questions and knew Zafrina wouldn't be giving me any answers any time soon. I figured I'd try my luck with Senna.

"Senna have you seen Edward recently? Is he fairing well?" I worded my question carefully not wanting to set Zafrina off again.

She sighs and looks to her sister to make sure she can answer. After an affirmative nod she speaks,

"He is doing better than any of us could have hoped. He misses you greatly and wishes things could be different, but understands for both of your safety you need to stay where you are."

"Thank You." I whisper but the two words were drenched in sincerity.

She offers a small smile in return. Just before she was about to add more Kachiri stepped forward and announced in her soft voice,

"We have company."

Zafrina starts giving orders,

"Isabella go take a shower and get dressed be ready for anything. Senna stand guard make sure no one bothers her while she baths. Kachiri any idea who it is?"

I pause wanting to know who might be coming.

"Only Aro is coming to the door but he brought three others that are waiting near the elevators." she said while looking at a small hand held device that was barely noticeable.

"Alright Isabella Shower!" she pointed and I turned and did as instructed.

I didn't waist any time I showered and dressed in cloths that were left for me. I put my hair in a messy bun and exited the bathroom. Taking a deep breath to prepare myself for whatever was coming my way.

Aro stood near the door waiting for me. He looked agitated at my guards but, smiled once he saw me.

"My dear Isabella!" he cooed and kissed both my cheeks while holding my shoulders.

"It seems I did a better job than I intended when picking your guards. They wouldn't even let me inform you of my presence. So Overprotective." he snickered and guided me to the sitting room.

"I came to inform you that since your interrogation and punishment went so smoothly, we have decided to let Mike and Jessica interview you. We will provide the monologue of course. You will simple have to read our prewritten answers. Perform well and we will inform you of Jacob and Vanessa's fates. Behave poorly and we will be forced to punish you.

"Now I have your old prep team waiting down the hall since Mr. Jenks was so forthcoming and didn't assist or aid in the escape plans he will be your stylist.

"A script will be delivered for you to study and practice your lines. I will be back after lunch to make sure you are ready. The interview will be at 1500 or 3pm to you district folk. Until then." he went over to the door and waved the prep team in.

Thing One, Two and Three haven't changed a bit. However they seemed extremely on edge, compared to their giddy attitude while prepping me for the games.

"Hello again dear. It seems you have already bathed. That's good shall we get started?" Thing one said in a sober tone.

"Let me guess we will be having to remove all that excess hair again." Thing two gripes.

"Banner behave. You know if the kings hear you mouthing off it will be your head." Thing one reprimanded.

Thing two paled and said no more. I noted Thing three hadn't said a word and looked over at her. She had her head down and mouth closed, looking through their supplies as if they were the most interesting things she had ever seen.

My bet was that they were 'questioned' after the games ended and were 'advised' to behave when in my presence. I wonder who else suffered from our hasty departure? I decided to play nice since they never meant me any harm and I figured I might learn about what has been happening around the Capitol since I left,

"It is nice to see you all again. Unfortunately I haven't kept up with all the hard work you all put into me. Between the arena and being detained elsewhere, well you can imagine my appearance has suffered. Sorry."

"It's no problem my dear. It's what we do. Now lets get you ready for Jay." Thing one replied.

I panicked when I was told to strip. Luckily Zafrina stepped in,

"She has been through a trauma recently. I believe she would feel more comfortable if you permitted her to wear a sleeveless shirt and high cut shorts to preserve some modesty."

I could have kissed that woman in that moment. I wasn't worried they would do anything to me. It was just the thought of being exposed again that unnerved me. The prep team were very amenable. I wore a camisole and short pajama shorts. It wasn't a lot of coverage, but it was enough to make me more comfortable.

The team then plucked, polished, and prepared me in every other way for my stylist. They applied some kind of cream to my branded arm that soothed and smoothed the area. It looked less red and inflamed. I was grateful they helped heal the area.

Jay was called and I wasn't prepared for what I saw. He lost a bunch of weight. He's face was gaunt and his eyes were haunting, filled with sadness, pain, and hopelessness. His once chipper demeanor was replaced with a stoic one. My heart fell even further once I heard him speak.

"Good day, Isabella. We will be dressing you in a simple black dress. Your hair will be pulled into a twist and make-up will be light. May I see your arm?" his voice was dead. No emotion, no feeling, no anything.

I was puzzled by his request. I gave him my arm and he inspected carefully. He applied more of the cream and muttered how he hoped it didn't get infected by the make-up.

"Jay what happened to you?" I ask without thinking.

"You need not concern yourself with me. It's not as if any of you cared enough about me to confide in." he quipped.

"Jay I didn't know what they had planned either. It took me by surprise when I woke up not in the Capitol." I was going to say more but Zafrina cut me off.

"King Aro will be here shortly. I suggest getting her ready. I'd hate to have to tell the royals you were to busy gossiping to do your job properly."

I had never heard her speak so rudely to anyone. It made me wonder what she knew. I decided to get ready rather then inflict her wrath upon anyone, at least until I knew what caused it.

I dressed and sat as Jay silently worked on my hair and make-up. Once he was done, he propped my arm and took out some glittery paint and painted the crest on my arm. It now stood out even more and looked like the coat of arms that hung all over the palace.

Great now everyone will see it. I'm sure that's what the Kings wanted. Zafrina quickly dismissed Jay once her was done. As soon as he was gone she turned to me.

"He is not to be trusted. He turned in anyone who ever spoke poorly of the Kings during his interrogation. He is out to save his neck and if you give him anything to use against you he will."

I suspected something like that when she first cut off our conversation but, to hear it said out loud made me sick. How could someone turn people over to the kings knowing what will befall them.

"I hate to speak poorly of the dead, but Mrs. Cope sung like a canary, turning in many of her so called friends. It is a world of survival of the fittest, even here at the Capitol. Trust no one and make sure you truly know the ones you trust."

That said she pulls a Mockingjay pendent from her pocket. It was bronze and hung from a long chain. She walked over and put it on me. Kissing both my cheeks.

"You may not like some of my decisions, actions, or orders, but know every choice I make, I make to assure you stay safe. The future of Panem rests on your shoulders. Do us proud."

"Aro will be here in 2 minutes." Kachiri informs us.

"Do as your told today and Live to fight another day." Senna pipes in.

I look at each of my guard. They all have a look of pride, loyalty, and admiration in their eyes. I felt the same for them. They had saved me from a horrible fate, took care of me as I finally broke down, and helped protect me from the dangers that still lurk.

The knock came and Senna opened the door. Aro strode in and looked me up and down.

"You look wonderful my Dear Isabella. Here is your script. Will you be ready?" he asked probingly.

"I will do ask you asked. I will read from the script verbatim. I hope my acting skills are up to your standards, Your Majesty." I say with a bow of my head.

"Master." he said.

I must have looked puzzled because he responded in a firm voice he rarely used.

"I am your Master and shall be addressed as such!"

I swallowed the retort I wanted to say and heard Senna voice echo in my head, _'Do as your told today and live to fight another day.'_

"Of coarse, Master." I said in the sweetest voice I could muster.

Aro looked pleased. He smiled and handed me my script.

"It pleases me to see you are learning your place here. See you at the interview, My Dear." he said in his normal buoyant tone.

Yes, I know my place and it is in front of the rebellion that will take his ass down!

"Yes Master I know my place." I reply with a smile.

**AN: Some of you might remember me saying this would be a two part story. Well I have decided to make it a trilogy. Hope that make you all happy. Any ideas for the next story you might have please share with me(Title, Characters or Events you'd like to see, Ect…) Please, Review. **


	27. Chapter 27

**AN: Another Hunger Games/Twilight crossover caught my attention it's by **__**and it's called **_**The Morphing Games**_**. She took her story in a different direction then mine, I really like it so I figured I would mention it to you all since I know you like this kind of story. **

Chapter 27: Rehearsal

Aro left looking smug and satisfied. Probably thinking he made sure I knew my place, if he only knew. Once we were alone I turned to my guards.

"I need you all to learn some hand signals. I'll convince the royal pain in the pants to allow at least one of you to be close enough to be seen on T.V. It will be see by my friends and family back at D13."

They stood shocked at my change of attitude.

"Come on people. We all have lines to learn." I say breaking them from their muse.

For the next hour I taught them all the hand signals I knew. Then they worked on the message I wanted sent.

I couldn't give any verbal cues because I had the stupid script I had to follow and too much attention will be focused on me, for me to risk using hand signals. I know someone would notice the hand signals, both Jake and Rose would be looking for any sign of communication on my part.

This also served another purpose. I trusted my guards but, by using them to deliver the message it will alert Alice of their involvement. I'm sure Alice will tell the others about my them and she'll probably send me something to let me know if they are worthy of my trust.

As they practiced I studied my lines. I noticed how general the questions and answers are. Nothing personal or informative really.

Question: What happened after you won the games?

Answer: I was taken hostage.

Question: Who took you?

Answer: Rebels

Question: How were you treated?

Answer: Poorly.

No probing inquiries and only vague responses. It doesn't surprise me any that this is how the kings want to play this. They think the people of Panem are either too scared or stupid to ask for the true story. Fear of what the Capitol might do in retaliation for asking too many questions will keep many quiet. Then the rest are just brushed off as ignorant grunts.

They think so little of all of us. We may be oppressed and controlled, but we aren't mindless robots. They underestimate the power of 'HOPE'! The fact that they think they are invincible will help with their downfall.

I was brought out of my thoughts from Kachiri. She was the most excited to learn the hand signals. She asks to go through the message in it's entirety to make sure she had it right. I watch as my message plays out with her eager hands,

_I'm OK, Edward is alive. Being watched. Must follow orders, for now. Placing false trail about traitor. Awaiting your reply. Be Safe. I Miss You, Isabella._

She did every signal perfectly.

"Great job! Let me see you two now." I encouraged Zafrina and Senna.

They too had the signals down pat. Then an idea hit me. I ordered everyone into the bathroom. I had each of them stand behind me as I stood in front of the mirror. I recited the questions and answers for the interview and had each of them signal at different parts of the interview. Unless someone was looking for it the message should be completely unnoticed.

Kachiri pulled her little hand held device out and informed us that Aro and crew were on the way. We all went into the sitting area to wait for their arrival. Not two minutes later Aro came barging into my room striding in like he owned the place. Which technically he did, but it still felt like an invasion of privacy. This was supposed to be my space, my safe haven.

Aro being who he is likes to catch people by surprise. It was also his way of driving the point across yet again, that he owned this palace and everything within it.

Marcus, Caius, Jessica, Mike, and camera crew were hot on his heals. The camera crew, Mike and Jessica started setting thing up right away, while the Kings came and made themselves comfortable. Aro turned to me and said,

"Isabella, just follow the script and this will be over quickly. Did you study your lines?"

"Yes, Master" I said remembering to add that vial title I must now address them with.

Aro smiled and added, "Everyone's lines will play on a monitor next to the camera during the interview, incase you need some help."

I simply nod. Marcus seems to be fidgeting a bit during our exchange. Caius must have noticed as well because be barked,

"For Pete's sake just get on with it! It's not as if anyone in their right mind would say no to any of us!"

"Caius don't rush the poor man. He's been grieving the loss of our dearly departed sister-in-law for so long I'm sure he's a little rusty in wooing department." Aro reprimanded.

"I'm sitting right here brothers and I don't need either of your commentary. A room full of media isn't ideal to discuss such things, wouldn't you agree?"

An acquired silence fell between the brothers and tension was building by the moment. I figured now was as good a time as any to put my plan into action. So I changed the topic by asking,

"Masters, I was wondering if I could make a suggestion for the interview?"

"Isabella, we are not be making any changes to the script!" Aro replied in a snappy tone.

"No, no of coarse not. What I was going to suggest is to have at least one of my guards visible during the interview. I will show the public I am protected at all time and unreachable for any further attempts in taking me."

They all look thoughtful for a moment. I'm sure Aro was thinking how this would look to the viewers, Caius was probably thinking about what angle I was trying to playing, and Marcus… he started talking before I could finish that thought,

"I like the idea. It shows we care and are protecting what is ours."

"I agree it would prove we will not risk losing her again." Aro answered thoughtfully.

"I don't see how it could hurt." was Caius's response.

I felt a surge of relief flood me. If I wouldn't have been able to get at least one of my guards on camera my plan would have been for nothing. I did a silent thanks to the powers that be for granting me this little victory.

Mike and Jessica walked in and told us they were ready. They placed a camera in front of a loveseat with a wing chair on either side. It was decided to have Zafrina and Senna stand behind me, very much in view the whole time.

Mike and Jessica each sat in one of the chairs. I was placed on the loveseat. I see the kings stand close to the cameras probably ready to stop the filming at any time.

We got started pretty quickly. Mike asked one question, I'd answer, Jessica would ask the next question, and so on and so forth. We were almost done when things started going wrong. Jessica was supposed to ask 'How was I being treated here in the Capitol?' but, that was not what came out.

"So Isabella tell me how you were able to get both Felix and Demetri detained? Did you throw yourself at them and then cry fowl when you got caught with your hand in the cookie jar. Who's your next victim? Everywhere you go people suffer. First poor Edward, then Mrs. Cope, District 12, now this, who do you plan on targeting next?"

By the time she was finished her little rant Peacekeepers had her surrounded and restrained. The cameras were off and my guards were standing protectively around me.

"Happy now Isabella? I can be added to the long list of your casualties." she sneers.

"Get her out of here!" Aro barked.

Marcus turned his fury onto poor Mike who looked just as shocked at I did during Jessica's tirade.

"Did you know about this? Is this some kind of ratings game? Answer me!"

"I didn't have anything to do with this Your Highness, I swear! I knew Jess was sleeping with Felix but, I didn't think it was serious. They both are known for sleeping around. I had no idea she had feelings for him. I never would have thought she would go so far as to disobey your orders. Please, please believe me!" he begged looking scared out of his mind for what was sure to come next.

"We will see just how truthful you are being. Take him away." Caius retorts while motioning to a guard to take him away.

I hear Mike crying, pleading his innocent and how he would never defy the kings as he was taken away.

"Well this puts a damper on things." Aro whines.

I knew most of my message was sent but, I wasn't sure so I came up with another plan.

"Master, couldn't one of you finish the interview. Let the people see how well we work together. We could always start over again making it look like you planned it that way and no questions could be asked why Mike and Jessica didn't finish the interview."

They all look pleased with my suggestion. Of coarse Caius had to put his two cents in by retorting,

"At least your making yourself useful. I guess keeping you around isn't going to be as horrible as I thought."

It took all my will power not to give him a smart reply but, I knew that would be detrimental to the little progress I've make today so I kept my mouth shut.

It was decided Aro would conduct the interview, Caius would leave to deal with Mike and Jessica, and Marcus would watch and stop the cameras if needed.

The interview went smoothly this time around. Aro was thrilled I kept with the script and was so helpful during this whole thing. Once the camera crew were dismissed Aro and Marcus sat with me to go over a few things. Their words not mine.

"My dear, you said you haven't seen your sister or friend in person since leaving the Capitol?" Aro asks.

"No sir, I haven't. Aren't they still being detained here?" I reply in a concern laced tone.

"You never saw them in D13?" Marcus asks this time.

"No, why would I see them there. They have been in your custody since I left for the games." I add as much sincerity as I could muster.

"Well isn't this an interesting turn of events." Aro mused before continuing.

"You see my dear, your friend Jacob teamed up with a couple of other detainees and escaped with your sister in toe."

I tried to look shocked, then confused, the angry.

"Are you telling me they were in D13 the whole time I was there and I never got to see them!"

"It would seem so, my dear. I'm sorry to say the council at D13 was keeping you from your family for whatever reason." Aro said but, I could tell he wasn't sorry in the least, he was thrilled.

"I could always tell I had enemies there. The recruiter and investigator never cared for me and made my time with them very uncomfortable." I faked hurt.

"Do you remember their names by any chance?" Marcus probed.

"Yes, Heidi and Chelsea. They were both callous and accusatory. Chelsea especially, so. It seemed to me they bother wanted to see me punished for some unknown reason. Like losing my husband and thinking my family was in danger wasn't enough punishment." I said.

I Feel bad throwing Heidi into this mess but, I had to make if appear I wasn't pointing fingers at an individual or they might think I'm up to something. Aro looked passive but, Marcus was pissed and he looked poignantly at Aro, who simply nodded.

"I'm so glad we could work everything out. You have proven your ability to cooperate try to keep up the good work, my dear." Aro said as he got up to leave, he patted Marcus's shoulder and gave him a reassuring look before exiting.

Marcus took a long breath that seemed to calm him down and then he focused all his attention on me.

"Isabella, would you do me the honor of having dinner with me tonight in my private suite?"

So that's what all his fidgeting was about.

**AN: Please, Review!**


	28. Chapter 28

**AN: Sorry for the delay unfortunately, you will also have to wait for the next chapter as well. Fall break is coming and the family and I are going on vacation. Please, be patient with me. Now on with the chapter, Enjoy! **

Chapter 28: Dinner and a Show.

O.K. how do I play this? I don't want to lead him on, yet if I get close to him I might get some insider information. It's was as if I could hear an angel and devil arguing on each side in my head.

Marcus noted my hesitation and added,

"Am I that repulsive, mi belle. Beside it couldn't hurt to get to know each other, we will be seeing a lot of each other and maybe you'll find there is more to me than meets the eye." he said with a jubilant smile and wink.

"Of coarse Master. I'm sorry for my delayed response. I have so many things going on in my head after recent events I tend to over analyze everything." I say in a rush while ducking my head down in sign of submission.

I feel his fingers brush my jaw line then rest under my chin as he tilts my head up to look him in the eyes,

"None of that Master nonsense is needed when it is just you and I, mi belle. My brothers have this need to make sure everyone shows them the proper respect. I don't believe a title automatically earns respect, but a person's actions and their behavior is what earns it. Therefore, titles aren't needed in my presence."

I suppress the shutter that wants to escape me at his touch and focus on what he has said so far. I noticed that he called me, mi belle two times now. I wonder what it means. And as far as his declaration that he is different from his brothers, I challenge whether it can be true or not. Is he just trying to win my trust so I let my guard down. I need to tread lightly here. Marcus could be the key to winning the final battle if what he says is true. I step back, which causes his hand to fall. He looks saddened by this action so I decided to explain,

"I am sorry but, it is to soon for me to have any kind of physical contact. With what happened down in the dungeon and all." I let the sentence trail off.

Understanding registered in his expression and he nodded his acceptance of my explanation. Thank goodness.

"May I ask how you wish to be addressed since the other titles seem to bother you so?"

"Call me Marcus, mi belle." he replies.

"What does that mean, mi belle? At first I thought you were calling me Bella but, I was mistaken." I explain.

"Mi belle means, my beauty. Bella, means beautiful. Both fitting names for such an pretty girl. Does it bother you that I call you this?" he asks.

"I'm flattered, you think so highly of me." I reply trying to avoid answering.

He looks at me for a moment before saying,

"I am willing to take this as slow as you wish, Bella. I know we could be amazing together. Now about dinner, are you ready to go?" he asked.

I couldn't think of any reason to delay the inevitable so I told him I was ready to go. He offered me his arm to take. I guess this was his way of compromising the whole no touch request. This way I was the one holding onto him not the other way around. I had a feeling I shouldn't push my luck any further so I placed my hand in the crook of his arm. He turned and addressed my guard which were so quiet and hidden I almost forgot they were here.

"You may accompany us to my wing. Once there you will wait outside my suite. No one is to enter my room unless I give permission. Are we clear?" he asks in an authoritative tone as not to be challenged.

"Crystal, your highness. We will follow you, then stand guard, no one enters without your consent. Any further orders, sir?" Zafrina retorts.

"No you seem to have all covered. I will have an evening meal sent up to you as well." he states while turning his attention back to me, as if dismissing them.

"Let us be on our way then." he says to me while pulling me along.

From what I could tell I was on the same level as the kings. They each had a private wing whereas my room was centered on the main corridor. Each wing was clearly marked Caius on the left, Aro on the right, and Marcus in the middle. All heavily guarded with Capitol Peacekeepers, technological keypads, and heavy metal doors. You could tell no one came or left without clearance.

Marcus waved off two Peacekeepers that stood at the entrance of his wing. He punched in some numbers on the keypad then said in a strong voice King Marcus Volturi with four guests. The heavy door hissed open. The five of us entered and the door slid closed.

The entrance area is impressive, as is everything else here at the Capitol. Vaulted ceilings with crystal chandlers, beautiful rugs that looked more like artwork that should be hung on the walls than laid on the ground, tables adorned with colorful bouquets of flowers, the neutral colored walls were covered with elegant light sconces and framed mirrors, making the room look bigger if at all possible.

Marcus turned to my guards, "The library is down that corridor, the media room is across from it, a meeting area is over there, and my person suite is through that door. Feel free to patrol the wing, but I expect at least one of you outside my suit at all times. Any questions?"

"No, sir we have it covered." Zafrina replied standing next to the entrance of Marcus's suite, each of the other guard members went in different directions.

"Good, I'll have dinner sent up shortly for you ladies."

"Thanks you, King Marcus. Your kindness is appreciated." Zafrina offers.

"I must make sure the guards that protect my girl are well taken care of, so they can focus on keeping her safe." he retorts in a light tone.

He placed his hand on the door as if to push it open, but I notice a light scan his hand before the door opened for him. If I thought the entry into his wing was impressive the suite was mind blowing. It truly was a room fit for a king.

Marcus directed me to a parlor. It was far too lavish to call a plain old sitting room. Cashmere covered cushions, gold and jewel encrusted fixtures, silk tapestries, it was ludicrous how opulent everything was. While citizens starve, the kings live a life of luxury. While we worked long hard days, they sat around reaping the rewards. I had seen it before, but it is a good reminder of how wrong things are run. I spoke without thinking,

"Doesn't it bother you that your people are wasting away, while you sit in such splendor? I had to go to extreme measure to assure my family didn't starve, while you eat at the touch of a button.

"You say we could be great together but, we come from two very different worlds. How can I sit here in good conscious and enjoy myself, when I know of the suffering others are enduring. I Can't!

"You say respect is earned, but the people fear you they don't respect you, there is a huge difference. They either bow to your will or are beheaded.

"If you truly wish to acquire my affection then start by taking a good look around you. Stop enslaving and start saving the people of your nation. Start earning the respect you seem so concerned with."

I cursed my temper to the pits of hell. I was sure Marcus was going to order me back down to the dungeons at any minute. How could I be so stupid to speak so freely to a man that can have me killed with a press of a button. Whatever came next I knew I would endure as punishment for behaving so rashly.

Marcus stood still as a statue. I waited on baited breath for his reaction. When he came back to his senses he shocked me with his response. He laughed. Not just a snicker, he laughed a hearty full belly laugh.

"You truly are a gift. You speak your mind, no matter the consequences. You also speak the truth.

"My beloved Didyme would have loved you. I think that is part of my draw to you. You two would have been considered kindred spirits. She too, thought more about others then herself. It is what led to her demise, but that is a tale for another time.

"Come sit with me. I know you are expecting me to punish you for your outburst, but I am not going to do any such thing. I must warn you however, if you ever speak that way to my brothers or to me while in the presence of my brothers there will be hell to pay."

We sat on opposite ends of a long couch facing each other. I look at Marcus carefully. Can he be trusted? Is he telling the truth? I wasn't sure and I wasn't about to tell him anything useful.

"You see I am not the monster you see me to be. I wish for things to be different in Panem but, my brother are powerful men and will end me if they think I am betraying them in any way. I have been a prisoner for many years. I follow their lead and play my part hating every minute of it.

"I have waited for my savior and then I saw you during the reaping and I knew my wait was over. You selflessly volunteered to protect your beloved sister. You fell in love with a fellow tribute and did everything in your power to try and save him as well. You were taken to D13 and treated like a criminal, then return here, to endure punishment with a grace and dignity not many posses." he looked at me with such sincerity I almost believed him.

"I think you are putting to much faith in me. How am I supposed to change anything. As you are well aware I am very much a prisoner here as well." I probe.

"You, my dear, draw people to you. You could persuade a good man to sin or a bad man to repent. I am here to ask you to build an army, convince the people now it the time for the uprising. Bring my brothers rule to an end. I will accept whatever my fate will bring but, I will fight with my last breath to make sure you walk away from this unscathed. I lost my wife to my brothers and I'll be damned if I lose another person I love to their cruelty."

It was my turn to sit frozen. He wanted me to start a rebellion, he wanted his brothers punished, and he wanted to keep me. It all seemed so surreal.

So many people turning to me to lead the revolution. Why was that? Did I possess some unknown power to compel people to fight? What was so special about plain old me? Maybe I was destined for this, maybe fate had chosen me because I was a survivor and defender of the underdog. Now wasn't the time to ponder all this. I needed to figure out how to go from here.

"Marcus you have me at a loss. Here you sit in a castle built by you and your brothers, asking me to tear it all down. You say you are willing to accept your fate but, I know plenty of people who would love to see you suffer long and hard for the crimes the Capitol has committed. Are you truly willing to endure that?"

"I have suffered in silence for to long, mi belle. Physical pain is nothing to the emotional pain I feel just thinking about my dearly departed wife. I sit here doing what no king has ever done before, I beg you to bring justice back to this land." he said in a heartbreaking voice.

"I will consider your request but, I still do not trust you. Begin by earning that and we will work from there." I offer.

The smile that spread across his face made him look younger then he has in years I'm sure. Although come to think about it the kings never seem to age. The doctors must have their work cut out for them to accomplish such a feet.

**AN: Not the type of show you were expecting was it? Is Marcus showing his true colors or is he putting on a show to see if she will betray the kings? How much can she trust a man hiding her husband or someone who is capable of destroying a whole district in order to bury old secrets? But he admitted to wrong doing and lost his beloved wife by the hands of his brothers. The plot thickens. Please, Review! **


	29. Chapter 29

**AN: 15+ hours in a car with 3 over stimulated kids, 5 days with the In-Laws, and a 3 day hopper pass at a very crowed Disneyland, fall break can't end fast enough! I need a vacation from my vacation LOL… But, I'm back now and my kids had a blast, that's all that matters ;D Sorry for the delay fanfiction was giving me a hard time again, but I finally got the chapter uploaded XP Back to the story, enjoy!**

Chapter 29: An Audience.

Marcus had a table for two set on his balcony, dinner was delivered and set up outside. To my surprise it was a simple supper compared to what I was used to seeing here at the Capitol. A light salad and soup for the first coarse, roasted chicken and root vegetables for the main coarse, and the last coarse was chocolate covered fruit.

Marcus and I ate in virtual silence, a few idle comments here and there about the food but, no real conversation occurred. Once we were finished eating Marcus asked me to back in the sitting room for drinks. Once settled in our seat across from each other he broke the silence.

"Isabella I have been thinking about what you said earlier and feel I must tell you something…"

Before he could finish a commotion in the hall way stopped him. Marcus went to the door to see what was going on. When he opened the door he was knocked over by Aro, who was clearly trying to listen in at the door.

Both men were sprawled on the floor looking embarrassed at their current position. Caius who was standing a few feet away couldn't decide whether to look amused or agitated, offered his hand to help Aro up. Marcus scurried up as soon as Aro was off him and directed his irritation at his brother.

"What is the meaning of this? Did you both feel the need to spy on me? Don't either of you have better things to do with your time then meddle in my personal affairs?" Marcus barked.

"Why are her guards out here and not with her?" Caius tries to counter.

"We wished to dine in private! They were making sure we weren't disturbed! What is your excuse for being here? You knew I was having a quiet dinner with Isabella! Why are you intruding upon our private time?" Marcus rebutted.

Caius had the decency to look slightly abash, but of coarse didn't back down.

"We simply wanted to make sure everything was going smoothly." Caius replied looking to Aro for support.

"Yes, brother we just wanted to make sure all was going well. Then these guards had the nerve to stop us and ask us to wait before entering. They clamed they had to call you to see if we were permitted to go any further. Can you imagine the gall, this is our palace and to be told we could not go any further!" Aro started to rant, but Marcus cut him off.

"They were following my orders! As I said a second ago, I wished to have privacy! This is my wing and therefore my word is law here. You should be ashamed of your behavior. As kings we should hold ourselves to a higher level and snooping on your own brother is low even by Caius's standards!"

Both Aro and Caius seemed shocked by Marcus's accusation. They took a moment to recover, but by then the damage was done. Trying to save face Aro spoke in a calm yet somehow annoyed tone,

"We keep no secrets from one another. Why shut us out, when all we wanted to do was make sure all was going well? Are you going to let this girl come between us?"

"She has nothing to do with this and you know it! Stop trying to redirect the blame from were it is properly placed! I wanted some privacy, a quiet meal with a new friend, and a moment away from all the chaos. Is that to much to ask?

"Brothers, we have been together since birth and together we feel the burden of ruling this nation. We all need time to ourselves in order to regroup, down time if you will, and this was my time.

"You have interrupted what was to be a very special moment for me. Does my happiness mean so little to you that you feel the need to invade and destroy even the slightest bit of joy that comes my way? Do I interfere with either of your extracurricular activities? Have I ever alienated your significant others out of curiosity?

"No I haven't! So what gives you the right to do it to me?" Marcus finishes with a huff.

To my utter shock it is Caius who replies.

"You are right my brother, we clearly overstepped our boundaries. We will take our leave, come Aro we have clearly over stayed our welcome here."

"Yes, yes of coarse. Have a pleasant evening Marcus and I hope our interrupting didn't ruin your dinner. We are planning a garden breakfast with photo shoot for the morning. See you both at 0800 sharp." Aro said as they both turned on their heals to leave in a hurry.

"Thank you Zafrina, for honoring my wishes and for putting up with my overbearing brothers. You serve your charge well and I hope to one day be able to reward you all for all your hard work."

"It was nothing, Your Highness. We were simply doing our job, it is all in a days work for us guardians." she replied.

"Yes, but you went up against two of your kings in order to follow my orders. That my dear is a very brave thing to do. Did you all get supper?"

They nodded and Zafrina answered for all of them, "Yes we did. It was very nice thank you, Your Highness."

"Please, come inside all of you." he gestured to the sitting room, "have a seat. Make yourselves comfortable. I was going to order some wine but, my mood has changed. Shall we all have some tea?"

We all agreed to the tea and took seats. Zafrina sat on one side of me and Senna to the other, Marcus took a high-backed chair and Kachirir sat across from him. Once the tea was delivered and passed around Marcus began speaking.

"My brothers will surely have my wing under surveillance after tonight's events. They will want both audio and video feed recording of my every move. They haven't placed Isabella under surveillance yet but, that's just a matter of time. They wanted her to get comfortable, then hoped she would slip up and say or do something they could use against her.

"You guards swore to protect Isabella. Her safety and well being is to be your top priority. Which is why I must add this, I want you to also protect her from me and my brothers as well.

"I may have to perform acts in accordance with my brothers wishes. They force my hand in many ways. When they don't get their way the consequences are swift and severe. I have experienced this first hand it is why I lost my young bride many years ago.

"I fell in love with a lovely commoner. She was a free spirited girl with the brains of a scholar. She brought happiness to those that surrounded her. We married within only months of knowing each other. My brothers didn't care for her saying I could do better but, leaving well enough alone since she made me happy. My wife was very perceptive and started to grow concerned. She feared that my brothers had become power hungry and heartless. She was right of coarse.

"One day she witnessed one of the many cruel acts my brothers like to partake in. They tortured a family of a man accused of treason. His wife and infant son were slaughtered. The man begged and pleaded for them to stop confessing to sympathizing with rebels but, nothing more. My brothers let him live telling him, his empathy caused the death of his wife and son. The man was so guilt and grief stricken that he committed suicide days later.

"My wonderful wife couldn't take being in the same room as them after that. She came to me asking me to runaway with her. I agreed, I was never attached to the crown like my brothers were and I was willing to give it all up for her.

"Unfortunately my brother somehow got wind of our little plan had us both imprisoned. I watched as my brothers let their personal guards rape and beat my Didyme to death. She was so brave only crying out once the pain became too much for her to bare.

"Then they took me to a Medical Interrogation Room. I was drugged and reprogrammed, or so they thought. I've been their obedient little brother ever since.

"The time is near for the next uprising. Isabella is a perfect candidate for leading the revolution. She has won the hearts of many and has the drive to see justice prevail.

"So I ask, do you Amazon sisters promise to serve and protect this girl from any and all that wish to cause her harm?" Marcus finishes addressing my guards the whole time.

The stood and said in unison, "We Promise to Serve and Protect Isabella From Now Till Our Last Breath, This We Vow."

Then they place their right fisted hands over their hearts and bowed their heads.

"Good now that that is settled." Marcus turns to me, "Isabella, do you promise to lead this nation into battle, do you promise to seek justice where there is none and end the cruelty that our people have suffered for far too long?"

I stand and answer, "I promise to help lead this nation's rebellion. I will seek to end injustice and bring ethical treatment back to our people. This I Vow!"

I mimic my guards fisting my hand and placing it over my heart, while bowing my head. Just as I start to raise my head the door burst open, Peacekeepers and the kings fill the room.

"Seize them!" Caius calls out.

"Good work, brother. You even had me going there for a minute or two, with the whole reprogramming thing, genius!" Aro chuckled patting Marcus on the shoulder.

I looked in shock. It was all just a trap! Marcus deceived us in order to get us to admit our alliance with the rebels. I didn't know whether to me mad or impressed. He truly had me fooled.

"My Kings…" Zafrina tried to speak but, we cut off by Caius.

"Quiet you traitor! You and your sisters will be lucky to see the light of another day!"

"They only swore to protect me! They never said they would join the rebellion or betray you. I did!

"You think I didn't see the devastation left in your wake back at my district. You killed thousands of people to hide old secrets. You tortured my best friend and killed my mother. You have to be delusional to think those crimes would go unnoticed!

"I may not side with the leaders back at D13 and I sure as hell don't side with you, but I am on the side of every person who has suffered from cruelty and injustice. You have become malicious, greedy, corrupted, tyrants, that care more about yourselves then the lives your people!

"I fight for the people of Panem, I fight for my family and friends, I fight for the freedom we all dream about and the hope for a better, brighter future!" I finish winded from my rant.

"Isabella, when will you learn we are the all powerful. We can control you with a press of a button." Caius sneers and presses a button on the wall.

A flat screen television drops down across from me. The static clears and a figure comes into focus. Lying on a cot looked close to death was a figure, his gaunt pale face would haunt me for as long as I live. Sunken eyes and cheeks, cracked dry lips, limp dull hair, and his body looked so frail, like it would shatter if anyone tried to touch him. His name left my lips without thought.

"Edward"

Caius seemed pleased with my reaction. I must have looked as heartbroken, shocked, and devastated as I felt.

"You see girl, if you want to keep your precious Edward alive you will do as told." he said in an amused tone.

I turned to his and spat, "You truly are monsters. May you all burn in the fiery pits of hell for all eternity!"

"You first my dear." Caius retorted before walking over to me and injecting me with something that set every nerve I had ablaze with searing pain.

Before the blackness overtook me, I felt myself being lifted. I could have sworn I heard Marcus say, "I am so sorry, mi belle. Please, forgive me."

**AN: And there you have it folk. So did anyone see that coming? I hope not. Please, leave me some feedback. Review, Review, Review!**


	30. Chapter 30

**AN: It's as if you all knew it was my birthday this week and left me presents i.e. all your reviews. I'd like to thank everyone who took the time to review, your support helps keep me going, so a great big THANKS! **

Chapter 30: Captivity.

I was brought back to consciousness far to quickly. It was like having a bucket of ice cold water thrown on you while you slept. I was up in an instant and pain was the only thing that greeted me. When I passed out hot searing pain overtook me. Now it was like ice was being pumped through my veins awakening me from my blissful darkness. How I wish I would lose consciousness now. The pain was nearly unbearable.

I could sense others around me and I'm sure the royals were monitoring me, so I focused all my effort into not screaming out in pain. I will not give them the satisfaction of hearing me cry out in pain, nor will I beg for mercy. I will suffer in silence and pray the pain ends soon.

A shadow casts over me. I was able to focus my vision on the intruder. Caius stood over me with a smug grin on his contemptuous face.

"Sleeping Beauty, awakens. So good of you to come back to us before we start having some real fun." he says in a sinister tone and another figure joins him.

"Lovely, our guest of honor is ready for us." Aro coos while he claps his hands.

I know this doesn't bode well for me.

"Doctor can reduce the serum so she can communicate." Caius orders.

I feel the pain slowly subside but, not completely go away. I start taking notice of my surroundings now and I knew instantly I was in an M.I.R.(medical interrogation rooms). Aro, Caius, and two others were in the room, besides myself of coarse.

Then I noticed my own state, a layer of sweat was the only thing covering my body, and I strapped down to one of those god awful medical tables that I had nightmares about. Pushing down the panic that was trying to overtake me I focused on anything and everything else.

I didn't get far into my investigation for Caius began addressing me again.

"Now that we have your attention, we have a few questions for you. Who are you working with? D13? Your little fan club? The Amazon guards? Tell. Us. Who!"

I clear my throat and say in a coarse dry voice, "My name is Isabella Marie Swan-Cullen. I will fight for a better and brighter future for Panem. They are who I work for, they are who I serve and no one else."

"Cut the crap girl and tell us who your working with!" Caius sneered.

"My name is Isabella Marie Swan-Cullen. I will fight for a better and bright future for Panem. They are who I work for, they are who I serve and no one else."

"Fine play it your way. Doctor double the dose." Caius orders.

The pain is instant and overwhelming. Fire and Ice fight within me. I would have welcomed death to this torture. I somehow remain quiet and the pain subsides yet again. This time however it is still very much present just not debilitating.

"Now lets try this one more time. Who are you working with." Caius says in a deadly calm tone that was more frightening then all his sneering combined.

"My name is Isabella Marie Swan-Cullen. I will fight for a better and bright future for Panem. They are who I work for, they are who I serve and no one else." I answer in an exhausted barely there whisper.

"I will end you! I will let those drugs run through your system till the pain drives you mad and then I will rip you apart bit by bit, until you are no more. Do you hear me! Now answer my damn question, who are you working with?"

Not having enough energy to say much more I cut my answer in half.

"I fight for Panem, they are who I work for, they are who I serve, no one else."

I'm breathing heavy at the end, my heart is pumping so hard it feels like it will jump out of my chest, and black spots start coloring my vision. I know I'm about to pass out and I'm looking forward to the reprieve but, just before the darkness swallows me I hear Caius yell.

"Oh No You Don't! I'm not done with you yet!"

My mind was trying to shut down, while the doctor did everything in his power to stop me from going unconscious. It was a battle of wills and my will to withdraw into myself won.

I'm not sure how long I was out but it couldn't have been to long. The sweat had just begun to evaporate from my body causing me to tremble from shivering so badly. Then the throbbing in my head became apparent. A wave of nausea and dizziness washed over me only seconds later. I take a deep breath, trying to stop the onslaught of it all. It didn't help. Then I hear him.

"Feeling a bit off, girl. This will seem like a walk in the park after I get through with you." Caius declares.

I'd love to give a witty retort but, I'm scared to open my mouth for fear of throwing up. So instead I stare at the ceiling not giving any response and continue trying taking deep cleansing breaths.

"What cat got your tongue? All done spewing your ridiculous mantra? Ready to put on your big girl panties and play with the big boys?" he asked not giving me time to answer before continuing.

"What shall we do next? Medical torture can be such a bore and with you not screaming begging for us to stop, I grow tired of this game. Besides, I like seeing the blood drain from my victims. Watching their life force leave their scarred and mutilated body is somehow more gratifying." he says reminiscently.

I couldn't hold it any longer and turned my head and threw-up. It wasn't the graphic picture he was trying to project that made me sick, but the tone of pleasure and accomplishment in his voice that got to me. He enjoyed the killing and torture. What kind of monster takes pleasure in the pain and suffering of others. Wasn't being power hungry and greedy is bad enough!

"Awww, did the big bad king make the little peasant sick." he taunted in mocking tone.

Of all the things to notice in that moment I had just realized it was only Caius and myself in the room. The others must have left once I passed out.

Great. Just. Great. Lock the psychotic Bella hater in the room with her while she's restrained and let the fun begin! _Note Sarcasm! _Like my day hasn't already gone from bad to worse!

I suddenly hear a swish thwap, my head is flung in the opposite direction it was a second ago, and then the sting from the strike sets in. Caius must not have liked being ignored because he just backhanded me.

"Pay attention girl. You're lucky to still be alive. If Aro wasn't so set on using you to win public approval, you'd be hundreds of feet below the ground with the all the other filthy coal miners where you belong!" Caius sneered yet again.

I spit the little bit of blood that filled my mouth from his strike into the pool of vomit that remains next to my head. Then reply,

"Wow Caius, don't edit yourself, tell me how you really feel. I mean you have all made my life so pleasant.

"Killing my father in the so called mining accident. Leaving me to take care of my whole family.

"Let's not forget sending me to those god awful Hunger Games. Then while fighting for my life in the arena you torturing my best friend and finally ending my mothers none existent life.

"But all of that wasn't enough for you, no you had to make me think my husband was killed as well. Only to find out he was here the whole time while you did God knows what to him.

"Did I leave anything out? Oh that's right then I get kidnapped to D13 were I learn their leaders aren't much better then you all. I'm returned here only to be branded, nearly raped, and set up for my sure demise. I feel so loved." counting off all the trials I've endured through the years saying it all in a sarcastic tone.

I'm not sure were the energy came from for my little speech but, I sure as hell feel completely drained after finishing.

Caius wasn't to pleased with my speech either. He grabbed a hand full of my hair pulling my head as high off the table it would come, then proceeded to ram it back into the table, he did this three or four time before stopping. My vision blurred and my head felt like it was read to implode. I feel him lean in close to my ear and he whispers,

"You think you're so smart, so superior but, you're a no one, a nothing, you're insignificant and I look forward to the day I get squeeze the life out of you!"

Just the I hear a door open and Aro strolls in.

"Didn't we agree for you to watch, not touch our guest, brother?" Aro reprimanded lightly.

"But she is so much fun to play with. I don't mind sharing, come join me." Caius retorts.

"Now Caius, you know we need her alive. Besides I think I know a way to cause her real pain without having to lay a finger on her." Aro countered.

I turn my head hearing the doors opened again. The two doctors from earlier push in a table like mine but, the one they brought had an unconscious Edward strapped to it.

I pulled at my restraints trying to brake free for the first time, wanting to run over to him. It had seemed an eternity since I saw him in person. He looked just as close to deaths door as he did the last time I saw him.

"No please, he's been through enough. Torture me, leave him be!" I say without thinking.

"Oh, we will leave him be. If you answer our questions. So tell me dear who are working with you to overthrow me and my brothers?" Aro asked in a sickeningly sweet voice.

"Go have mercy on my soul." I whisper before replying, "My name is Isabella Marie Swan-Cullen. I will fight for a better and bright future for Panem. They are who I work for, they are who I serve and no one else."

"Have it your was." Aro says without a care and motions to one of the doctors.

They inject him and he screams. It felt like my heart was being ripped out of my chest and trampled on. His pain was my pain. I knew I had to stay strong but, my resolve was being tested.

Thankfully Aro motioned to the doctor again. Another injection was given and Edward lapsed back into his unconscious state.

"Now my dear, I'll make this a little easier for you. Perhaps if I say the names you can simply nod telling me who my betrayers are. That way your not naming names and you're conscience can remain intact. So dear, what say you?" Aro asked in a soft almost lulling tone.

"My name is Isabella Marie Swan-Cullen. I will fight for a better and bright future for Panem. They are who I work for, they are who I serve and no one else." I answer halfheartedly.

"You Stubborn Child! I will have those names and you will be the one giving them to me. Doctor." Aro snapped.

They were just about to shoot more of that liquid torture into my poor defenseless husband when the doors burst open and in walk the last person I wanted to see.

**AN: And there you have it folks. Keep those reviews coming and the chapters might come just as quickly ;) **


	31. Chapter 31

**AN: Thanks again, for all the reviews. I have a question, Should I see about having someone make me a banner and if so, any recommendations. Well I hope you all enjoy this next chapter. See you at the bottom. **

Chapter 31: Tables Turned.

In walks Marcus in all his glory. Strutting like a peacock, looking quite smug. It's almost as if he's proud of himself for some reason.

In that moment I wanted to rip his throat out. No, I wanted him to be the one lying strapped to one of these metal tables enduring the horrors the are connected with them. He has earned a slow and painful death.

As I thought of different ways to cause Marcus pain and suffering, I was pulled from my reverie when I hear Caius and Aro address their brother.

"How in the Hell are you out of your room?" Caius barked.

"Marcus, I must agree it's quite surprising to see you up and about." Aro said in an accusing tone.

"_Brothers_" Marcus sneers in a deadly tone, "Did you really think I wouldn't have precautionary measures in place after what happened with Didyme? Do you really think me that daft. I might have allowed you control of me after the death of my beloved bride but, that time has passed and the time of the next uprising has come. This time I'm siding with the right side."

Just then Zafrina, Senna, and Kachiri enter the room.

"The alarms are disarmed and the Peacekeepers are either detained or distracted." Zafrina informed in her typical commanding voice.

"Well done! Get these two off the tables." Marcus ordered.

Caius chose that moment to lunged for Marcus. Kachiri was able to grabbed him and threw him to the ground, pulling a long blade from her belt and aiming it at his throat.

"Move and I'll reward you the same way you rewarded me." she said in her hushed tone while motioning with her free hand to her scar.

Caius froze. Aro was slowly inching his way toward the door only to have Senna step in front of him.

"Going somewhere, _Your Highness._" she says spitting the last part out.

Aro is visibly in pain and freezes on the spot.

As all of this is going on Zafrina freed Edward and was now working on my restraints. Once I was freed we both picked up Edward's limp body.

Senna and Kachiri then forced Aro and Caius onto the tables, strapping them down.

Zafrina then handed me a jumpsuit and continued to dress Edward. Once we were both dressed Marcus shouted.

"Now get them out of here! Whatever you do stay away from D13, it's not safe. Go!"

They moved like a well oiled machine. Senna took my place holding Edward with Kachiri. Before I could protest Zafrina grabbed my arm and pulled me along.

"You are too weak, use your energy to keep up. We don't have much time. We have to get out of the palace and then get as far away from the Capitol as possible." she instructs.

By this time we were at the elevators. Zafrina pressed the button. They were all on high alert, which in turn put me on high alert.

"Do any of you happen to have a spare weapon for me? I'm feeling a bit exposed." I ask

Senna reached into her hip pouch and pulled something out, handing it to me. I examine it. It was a long leather strap almost like a belt with a set of eight throwing knives attached.

Not my weapon of choice but, it will definitely due. I wrapped it around my waist and tied it in a double knot. Feeling only slightly better knowing I had a way of protecting myself and Edward, if need be.

The elevator finally arrived and thankfully no one was inside. We all slipped in and Zafrina used a key then pressed a button. She must have sensed the curiosity because, she answered my unspoken question.

"They only allow authorized personal onto ground level. Security is pretty tight there. Anyone entering or leaving the palace has to be given permission by either the head Peacekeeper or one of the Kings. Being that Demetri is being detained and the fact that Marcus gave us enough passes for all of us to exit the palace, we should be able to walk right out of here."

"But, we're not taking any chances, here" Senna says, pulling two hats from her side pouch and handing me a hat, "Pull your hair up into the hat." she orders as she puts a hat on Edward.

I put on my hat making sure I tuck any stray hairs that escape my initial placement. Then I verbalize my other concerns.

"Is he up for this and how are we going to carry a half dead unconscious man out of here without drawing attention to ourselves?" I ask.

"Would you prefer we leave him?" Zafrina accuses.

"Of coarse not! I'm just worried! Will we be causing him more harm by dragging him with us. Life on the run won't be easy for any of us. How are we to tend to his needs? Surely you know someone who would help take care of him and hide him here in the Capitol." I countered.

"First, of all the pass we have is for transporting a prisoner to the labs in District 6. They are used to seeing prisoners leave here is worse states then this.

"Secondly, we can't leave Edward here they would find him. The people here looked for any reason to call the Peacekeepers in hopes of winning the kings favor.

"Finally, you need not worry so much. We have been planning for this for some time." Zafrina finishes explaining as the elevator opens.

"Come we will talk more after we get out of the Capitol. There's the wheelchair. Being that you are wearing a medical transporter uniform you will need to push Edward out of here." She said as she pointed to a wheeled chair.

Senna and Kachiri get Edward settled into the chair, then start walking off. I start pushing him in the direction they walk, with Zafrina follows behind me. There were cameras, Peacekeepers, and electronically locked doors everywhere you looked.

Senna and Kachiri made it to a set of heavily guarded double doors and produced a set of papers, that must have given them the clearance to leave because, the doors slid open for them.

Zafrina stepped next to me once we reached the same set of doors. I could feel my heart pounding and I hold my breath as the Peacekeeper looks over the papers Zafrina gives him. A moment or what seemed like an eternity later, the doors opened for us and the Peacekeeper gave a nod letting us know we could leave.

Once the grey early morning air hit my face I exhaled. Zafrina noticed of coarse and said.

"We're not out of the woods yet, little mockingjay. Now we have many sets of eyes watching us within the Capitol. Keep moving and remain inconspicuous."

My head was swimming at this point. We had just escaped the palace with the help of Marcus, of all people. Was he on our side or was this another royal trick?

I push that debate aside and my thoughts turn to my husband. I finally have my sole mate back but, he never looked so close to being lost forever then he does right now. Can I go on if I loose him again but, this time for good.

Again pushing though horrible thoughts aside I think about being on the run. I know we only have a short period of time before the public is notified that we fled and are now fugitives. Who can we trust? Will we have help along the way?

So many questions started circling my head. Will my Edward survive? Will the kings find us? Will the people of Pamen put their fears aside and follow me into war? Will I be strong enough to lead my people to victory? People will die, people I love and care about. Can I ask others to suffer the same sacrifice?

Zafrina placed a hand on my shoulder stopping me in my tracks, both physically and mentally. She leaned in close to my ear and just above a whisper she says,

"We are taking a train out of here, the station is just around the corner. Be on guard and trust your instincts. If you get a bad feeling signal to me. Try not to say anything, voice recognition devises are planted all over the train station, with key word alerts. Plain clothed Peacekeepers are also throughout the station monitoring for suspicious activity and making sure only authorized personnel get on and off the train." she started guiding me forward but, continued to talk in a low tone.

"Only one train comes and goes, it's for official use only. . It leaves at sunrise and returns at twilight. The tribute train is on a separate line and is used to bring the tributes here and to transport the victors during the winners tour. The last line belongs to the royal's. It's the only train allowed to come and go at any time." she pauses nodding toward a large official looking building across the street.

I nod my understanding, we were here. Senna and Kachiri join us as we approach the entrance. We enter as a joint unit, walking in step with we other. Once inside I swear I could feel eyes on us from every angle.

We proceeded to what looked like a ticket area, but the receptionist looked ready to pounce and was heavily armed. Zafrina handed her some kind of passport. Then she's asked to state her business and reason for traveling.

"I am Zafrina Amazon. A high ranking guard at the palace. Me and my sister are to escort this prisoner to the labs at District 6. This girl is his medical transporter. The orders were given by King Marcus. We are authorized travelers and request seats on the next sunrise train."

After a moment of checking the passport and typing something on her small computer screen she seem appeased.

"Everything seems in order. But I'll need the girl to state her name and business."

Zafrina jumped to my aid, "Are you questioning me or are you challenging the written orders from our King?"

"Your voice and face recognitions checked. Which in turn clears you and your sisters. We need to verify the girl, it's standard protocol, I assure you." the receptionist insisted.

"It's fine Guardian Amazon. My name is Pire Joham. I am an M.T.(Medical Transporter) for D6. I'm to bring this man to District 6." I say in a low raspy voice with my head angled downward, biting my cheeks.

I use Nahuel's last name, hoping it was a common one back in his district. Pire is a play at words, for fire. I used a different tone of voice hoping it will disguise my normal tone enough to get away with. Keeping my head down so they don't get a clear view of my face.

Now I wait on baited breath for what comes next. Either we were going to have to fight our way out of here or they were going to let us board that train. It's up in the air as to which way this is going to play out and we all stood ready for anything. Well all of us except for Edward.

"You've been given the alls clear, sorry for the delay. The train will be leaving in 10 minutes, I suggest you make your way to the platform right away or you'll miss it and have to come back tomorrow." she said not sounding the least bit sorry.

We were directed to a large gate. The gate was electronically enforced and locked. They buzzed us in only after checking to make sure we were given the alls clear from reception. The path leading to the platform was well marked. We followed it, walking at a brisk pace, not wanting to risk missing the train.

We made it just in time. They were calling last call for all aboard, as we reached the platform. We scurried on board and no sooner than we set both feet inside, did the door close and the train take off. I would have lost my balance had I not been holding onto Edwards wheelchair.

We were another step closer to our escape. I couldn't relax though. Not until we were out of the Capitol and off the grid. Let's hope everything else goes as smoothly for us.

**AN: Can you say famous last words. Please, tell me your thoughts and Review! Review! Review!** **Until the next chapter, Happy Reading!**


	32. Chapter 32

**AN: WOW, you guys are awesome! I love all the reviews! Please keep them coming and Thanks! Sorry, for the delay. Between fall festivals and Halloween parties I've been running non-stop the past couple days. **

Chapter 32: P.M.S.

We found an empty compartment and settled in. We would be stopping in less then an hour. I learned the train only ventures as far as my old district-D12 once a week. It normally only hits it's surrounding districts as well as D4. As luck would have it today was the day the train traveled the longer distance.

I figured now was as good a time as any to finally check and see how bad my Edward was. As I got up Senna stopped me.

"He is fine for now. Do not disturb him. He will get a thorough exam after we reach D6. You know your orders. Only in case of emergency should you give any medical assistance. Please sit back."

I was frustrated and wanted to lash out but, I knew why she had reprimanded me. We are still on Capitol ground. This train was as good as being in any official Capitol building. In other words we are being watched and listened to.

"Sorry, Miss. His appearance just worries me. I'm still new to the whole transporting thing. I want to make sure he makes it there alive. I'd hate to disappoint my superiors." I say in the same low raspy voice I used at the station.

"Understood, but as my sister stated he is fine. So stand down." Zafrina barked.

"Yes, Ma'am." I said lowering my head to try and hide the anguish that surely showed on my face.

I was still a prisoner even after fleeing the palace. They are still causing me and my loved ones undo pain and suffering. It is so unnerving knowing we aren't out of the woods yet. I wonder if I'll ever feel truly safe again.

We had just reached the tunnel out of the Capitol. The compartment went completely black. Had I not experienced this one other time I'm sure I would have panicked.

I felt like a child waiting for the boogieman to jump out from under the bed. But, instead of the boogieman, it was a Peacekeeper I feared and instead of jumping out from under the bed, I waited for them to storm into the cabin and haul us all back to the palace. Both monsters are frightening. The only difference is Peacekeepers were real and can make your nightmares come to life.

After what seemed like forever, the cabin was engulfed in light once again. I wanted to be relieved we were officially out of the Capitol but, I knew trouble could be around any corner. I couldn't let down my guard just because we were finally off Capitol soil.

I looked over at Edward, he was so close yet so far away. Sitting slightly slumped over in his wheelchair. I hope he wakes soon, I need to see his beautiful green eyes and hear his velvety smooth voice. God how I've missed this man. The hole in my chest didn't feel as hollow and didn't ache as much.

"We will be stopping in D2 soon. Remain in the compartment at all times. Do not leave your charge! The stop should be a short one. The same goes for D1 which is our next stop. When we hit D3 we can see about moving around a bit and get a bit to eat. Understood?" Zafrina commanded.

"Yes, Ma'am. Stay here with my patient and we eat after we reaching D3, got it."

I repeat back, knowing it would look like I was confirming my orders. Whereas I was also letting her know I understood the hidden meaning. We jump ship(or train in our case) once we reach D3. She nodded then continued.

"Good, I'll remain here with you. Kachiri, I want you to start patrolling the train. Senna once we stop I want you patrolling the platform for as long as the train is in the station. Any sign of trouble get back here on the double."

They each give a quick nod in understanding. After the last exchange Kachiri left and the rest of us sat in silence lost in thought. Mine of coarse revolved mostly around Edward. Kachiri popped in once during her patrol to make sure we were alright.

Before long we were pulling into the station and Senna quickly left for her post. After several quiet minutes Zafrina visibly stiffened. Each second thereafter, she seemed to be doing some kind of mental inventory preparing for an impending attack. Kachiri appeared in the doorway and began talking.

"It's too quiet. We have been here too long. Something is about to happen."

"I thought as much." Zafrina agreed then turned to me,

"Take this." she gave me a short tube that fit in the palm of my hand,

"When I tell you jam that end into Edward's thigh but, only on my command. This is a one time only shot. Any more would kill him. He will only be awake for a short time. Get as far away from the fighting as you can. One of us will follow you. Keep to the shadows and do not stop moving until he passes out again. I'd tell you to keep going but, I'm guessing you wouldn't follow that order would you?" she asked.

"I will not leave him behind." I said fiercely.

"Didn't think so. We are going to try and get off the train before they lock us in. Stay close."

We walked to the nearest exit. A Peacekeeper stood by the doorway. He spotted us.

"I'm sorry ladies we have orders to lock down the train and station. Please, return to your seats." he offered in a polite tone.

"Really. My sister and I are personal guards to the kings. Can we be of service?" Zafrina jumped in.

"No, Ma'am. I'm sure it's just another false alarm. We have drills at least once a month. It's probably nothing." he replied.

Knowing he had nothing else to offer, Kachirir moved like the wind without warning or being seen. She quickly knocking him out, then she moved his now limp body into one of the empty storage lockers near the door. We hurriedly exited the train.

Senna was talking with a group of Peacekeepers near a com booth. It had a direct line to Capitol Headquarters and therefore direct links to the Head Peacekeeper and the royals. She must have spotted us because she started heading our way. She just reached us when a blaring siren sounded throughout the district.

It was to notify Panem citizen that there was going to be an announcement made from the Capitol. We knew this was it. They were going to inform the public of our escape. We tried melting into the background but, the problem with being in D2 is it was the district that trained and housed the Peacekeepers. Everywhere you turned a Peacekeeper appeared.

We found darkened corner to stand in, at least until it was time to try and fight our way out of here. The voice of Aro Volturi filled the air.

"_Ladies and Gentlemen of Panem, today will forever be marked a sad day in history. Our dear brother Marcus was attacked in the early morning hours today. He sustained a fatal blow to the head_.

_As you all may recall we recently rescued Isabella Marie Swan-Cullen for enemy hands. We were working on rehabilitate her from her ordeal but, were unable to help her. She attacked Marcus while he slept peacefully in his bed. _

_Isabella has also kidnapped a man that was being treated from a variety on illnesses here at the Capitol. She believes he is the reincarnation of her late husband. She fled after the attack bringing the poor sick man with her. She is traveling with 3 known rebel sympathizers. _

_It pains me to inform you that Isabella Cullen is now Panem's Most Sought. She is mentally unstable and should be approached with caution. If you spot her contact your local Peacekeeper at once. She is wanted dead or alive. Information leading to her capture or production of her corpse, will be rewarded._

_May the memory of your king live on and the assassin be bought to justice."_

They killed Marcus and are blaming me! SHIT! This is even worse then I thought possible. Zafrina looks surprisingly upset, as do her sisters. I knew it was only a matter of seconds before the Peacekeepers would have detailed pictures and profile on all of us. We needed to move and we have no more time to waist.

"I'm guessing you didn't plan on us being stopped so soon and especially not in the middle of the Peacekeeper district. I didn't plan on being framed for the murder of Marcus. None of that matters now. We need a plan and fast. They are going to be on us within minutes. So my question is, how do we get out of here?" I say in a rushed whisper.

"I will take you and Edward to the engineer's break room. They tend to have extra cloths, we can change there. Kachiri can you try and find a couple of Peacekeeper uniforms for yourself and Senna?" Zafrina comes back to senses.

"It will be a bit of a challenge but, I'm sure I can." Kachiri whispers back.

"Get it done and meet at the safe house in 2 hours. Good luck and stay safe, my sisters." Zafrina says while placing her fisted hand over her heart during the last sentiment.

They both left melting further into the shadows. I look down at Edward and wonder how in the heck are we going to get him and the rest of us out of here.

"Get that shot ready. They are looking our way. This isn't going to be pretty. Don't hesitate with those knives, they will sooner kill you then take you in. Follow my lead. On my mark inject him."

As the first Peacekeeper approached she yelled, "Now!"

I jabbed Edward's thigh. It was as if he just emerged from a long under water dive. He gulped for breath coming to life in one huge swallow. He looked a bit frantic for a moment until his eyes met mine. Then he calmed.

However, it was my turn to become unsettled. Edward's beautiful green eyes had flecks of red in them. Not like bloodshot eyes but veins of red running within his normally solid green ones. He blinked a few time and the red vanished.

I had no time to dwell on this new development. Zafrina pulled an air grenade from her side pouch, then pulled the pin. Holding it, waiting for the Peacekeepers that were descending on us to get closer. She was just about to throw it when quicker then lightning Edward grabbed her arm.

"No, wait another 30 seconds. There are a group of them coming to join this one. Once they merge that is the time to throw it."

Zafrina didn't seem shocked at Edwards odd behavior. She simply nodded and waited for the other group. Edward pointed to a spot in the crowd.

"Aim there the others will come from the east. They're coming in 5,4,3,2, throw it now!"

Zafrina throws the air grenade just as twenty other Peacekeepers join the group. Even from this distance we could feel the force of the blow.

Air grenades are like a gale force wind encapsulated in a small shell. It throws anything within a 10 foot radius around like they are light as feathers. But, by waiting for the other it worked like a domino effect. Knocking one into another flattening everyone of them.

"Run now!" Zafrina ordered.

Edward was surprisingly agile after being unconscious for so long. We made it to the engineer's break room and grabbed the first things that looked like they would fit. We were headed to the back employee only exit when Edward froze he grabbed his head and curled in on himself.

"Is the shot wearing off already?" I asked in a panicked voice.

"No unfortunately this is a side effect from what was done to him. Grab an arm we don't have time to wait for him to recover." She said in a concerned voice.

We made it out of the station and were headed to the safe house. Edward recovered slightly. He was able to run with our assistance. I hope Senna and Kachiri made it there alright. The road ahead is a long one and we need as many able bodies as possible.

**AN: So Edward is awake but, acting strangely. They are out of the station but in the heart of Peacekeeper district. Not going to find much help there or are they?**


	33. Chapter 33

**AN: I could give you a lot of excuses but, I won't do that. What I will do is apologize. Sorry, for the delay I will try harder to update more consistently. Now on with the story.**

Chapter 33: Safe House?

About half an hour later Edward slowed dramatically. He became winded with each step. I think we all knew we were running out of time. He would be unconscious soon and then Zafrina and I will have to carry his limp body to the safe house.

"Let us rest for a moment." Zafrina said.

I knew it was more for Edwards sake then ours but, I appreciated all the same.

"Thank you, Zafrina for everything." Edward says windily, then he looks at me with such love and concern, it took my breath away.

"Bella, there's so much I want to say but, now isn't the time. Know I love you and the shear memory of you helped me hold on during the worst of times. You are my life now, my heart and soul are still yours to keep." he finishes with a kiss.

He pours all his love and affection into the kiss. All to soon we break apart to breath. He leans his forehead on mine. My eyes flutter closed relishing the moment. Once his breathing evens he lifts his head up looks at me, gifting me with his signature lopsided smile. It makes my heart skip a beat and my cheeks flush. I found myself lost in his loving gaze. Then without warning his eyes roll back and he collapses. Luckily I caught him before his head hit the ground.

"Looks like we carry him from here. We should be able to made it to the safe house without to much difficulty. Let's move out." Zafrina said in a slightly softer tone than she normally used.

Knowing if I opened my mouth right now I would probably breakdown and start balling my eyes out, I nodded in response.

We walked hugging the shadows as we went. A few blocks later we left the city limits. Large buildings were replaced with a tree lined road. The road lead us to what looked like a upper class residential area, with huge houses that backed to picturesque mountain landscape.

The neighborhood had it's houses arranged in a horse shoe configuration. The road forked and led to each end of the horse shoe. The houses started out on ground level, as the shoe shape progressed so did the houses. They moved up a hill, and each becoming nicer than the next. At the center most part of the horse shoe sat a largest house of them all. It was at the highest point of the hillside facing the city and backed to the mountain.

"That's the one." Zafrina motions to top.

"You've got to be kidding me! Whoever lives here has to have ties to the Capitol. Are you sure we'll be safe here?"

I didn't mean to sound so judgmental but, I was a bit shocked. I thought we would be staying in some small unassuming house that no one would pay any mind too.

"Oh believe me this is the last place they would look for you." she said with a note of amusement in her voice.

We didn't follow the road that led to the house. We took to the rocky center of the horse shoe where the terrain was rough, the shadows were long, and the hike would be a challenge especially with having to carry Edward the whole way up. I'm not sure even when he was up, he would have been able to make this trek.

Taking a deep breath we started our climb to the top of the hill. It was slow and grueling but, we managed to make it in good time. We reached the outer gates in about 45 minutes. What I saw at the top stopped me in my tracks. Zafrina smirked.

"Not what you expected?" she asked knowingly.

"And let me reiterate, You. Have. To. Be. Kidding. Me!" I bark back looking at the plaque adorned upon the fence.

The words 'Head Peacekeepers Residence' written in bold bright lettering.

"Look at it this way Demetri is busy in the Capitol probably leading the investigation for Marcus's murder. He won't be coming home for a visit any time soon and the last place anyone would expect to find you is smack dab in the middle of the Head Peacekeeper's place of residence. Hidden in plane sight at the least likely of places to be is a win, win. The perfect Safe House/Hiding Spot!" she explained in a patient tone.

What she said makes sense but, this was nuts! Hiding in a home owned by one of my sworn enemies was just wrong in so many ways, it was hard to pin point just one area to focus my objections on.

I didn't get the chance to debate the matter because just then Senna and Kachiri opened the gates for us. I was relieved to see them. They were both wearing Peacekeepers uniforms and looked no worse for the wear. We hurried and entered the house through a servants entrance.

I looked around and was a bit surprised at what I saw. Everything was nice yet understated. Back at the Capitol everything was over the top but this was simplistic, classic looking almost. Not what I expected Demetri's house to look like.

Zafrina led the way to one of the spare bedrooms where we laid Edward down. Kachiri jumped into action and started giving him a head toe exam. Zafrina pulled me from the room.

"Let her work. She'll tell us what she finds when she's done. We have a few things to discuss in the mean time."

We ended up in the kitchen. Senna followed us and put a kettle on. Zafrina and I took seat at the breakfast bar. Senna was the one to break the uncomfortable silence.

"When we first got a hold of Edward's medical files we noticed a few similarities, modifications they made to improve his DNA. They heightened his senses, improved his reflexes, and enhanced any dormant talents he may have possessed.

"All this wouldn't have been so bad had they introduced these changes as a child where as they wouldn't have been noticed as much. Kids adjust so quickly. Or if they had gradually introduced these changes but, they inundated him with so many new alterations it was to much for his system to take in all at once. It didn't help matters that he had such a strong hidden talent.

"You see Edward was able to read people so well and he knew how to stay hidden to hear what was being said around him. These two qualities merged and were multiplied ten fold.

"I guess it is both a curse and a blessing if you will. We were able to win his trust because he could read our minds and could see we were telling the truth. But this gift comes with a heavy price.

"With his enhanced hearing and seeing it would be overwhelming to anyone but, add the fact that he can now hear and see what is going on in other people's minds and it's enough to drive even the most grounded person insane." she paused to let me digest all this information.

I was overwhelmed. They had messed with Edward's DNA. But, why him and for what purpose? Will he be able to handle all the modifications? Am I going to lose him to himself? My head was swimming. Then she starts speaking again.

"It get's worse. You see the information they destroyed with your district was to protect them. They discovered a way to become immortal. A fountain of youth of sorts. They do not get sick, they do not age, they heal quickly. The only way to kill the is to rip their heads off.

"They weren't able to improve themselves as much as they would have liked before their transformation. Don't get me wrong they have improved senses but, their potential talents were suppressed. They wished to see if it was possible to include both improvements and Edward was their test subject.

"They will do anything in their power to get him back. Even if it means sacrificing you. They want to see if they were successful and to what degree the modifications worked. Does he heal as fast, get sick, age? Can he hear, see, smell, taste, and feel better then they can. What his latent gift is and did if follow him over after the transformation.

"Once they know whether or not their little experiment worked or not. If they were successful they wished to create a small army. Only those with useful gifts would be kept. This would guarantee their continued rule of power. No one would stand a chance against their person guards with their special talents. Eventually world domination would be theirs for the taking."

Well SHIT! No wonder they wanted to hide the data and get Edward back. They will be more driven then ever before to stop us from escaping. This could work for us though. We have what they want. No data is need as long as we have Edward with us.

"We must protect Edward at all costs. I know you swore to protect me but, he is the key to the kings down fall. If push comes to shove I'll turn myself in, in order to give you all time to get him out of here." I vow.

"That won't be necessary. We will protect you both. Without one we can not have the other. Edward was stating a fact earlier. He can not live without you, you are the only thing holding him to this earth. We are warriors and will not stop our course unit our mission is complete. You both are needed to win this war and therefore you both will be protected." Zafrina interjected.

"Fine but, I'm telling you right now Edward comes first. I am a survivor, I will find a way through this mess but, Edwards needs help and so he must always be your first priority." I retort.

"We will see. With each battle a different strategy is called for. We will evaluate each and every situation to figure out what our next move should be." Zafrina said wisely.

I knew that they had their priorities and I had mine. Edwards safety would be at the top of my list.

The kettle started whistle. Senna made us all a cup of tea. Kachiri enters the kitchen as Senna serves the tea.

"Report." Zafrina says looking at Kachiri.

"He is stable. Blood pressures a bit high but, with the stress of the drugs in his system and moving so vigorously after waking that is to be expected. He will probably remain unconscious for at least another 24-48 hours. I suggest a mild sedative be given closer to his awakening. It will held dull his senses and hopefully help him make things a bit more bearable for the time being." Kachiri says in her soft voice.

"Agreed. Monitor his condition and notify me of any changes at once." Zafrina commanded.

With a nod Kachiri picked up her tea cup and left.

"Senna, do another sweep of the grounds." Zafrina adds.

Senna also nods and takes one last sip of her tea. Before she goes she turns to me.

"Drink the tea it will help center you if you allow it to." with that said she left.

I heed her advice and start sipping the tea. Zafrina does the same. We sat in comfortable silence 'til both our tea was gone. I notice Zafrina seems to be having an internal debate with herself. She must have come to a decision because she turns to me and studies me for a second or two before speaking.

"How much history did your district teach?" she asked.

It seemed like such a random question but, knowing Zafrina the way I do I know noting is random with her. So I answer.

"I guess the basics. Panem's history. How other nations were affected by the apocalyptic events. That kind of stuff. Why?"

"Before the beginning of the end the world was very electronically enabled. Smart phones, Wi-Fi computers/tablets, satellite television, the world was larger yet more obtainable than ever. Those electronics were all possible thanks to equipment they launched into space. Linking people worldwide with the press of a button." she paused.

"And what does any of this have to do with us?" I ask.

"How would you like to call your sister back in D13?" she asked.

I was stunned silent. Was she really telling me it was possible to talk to Nessie?

**AN: Well there you go. Sorry again for the delay. Worth the wait I hope. Please, leave some love and REVIEW!**


	34. Chapter 34

**AN: Happy Belated Thanksgiving Everyone! I'm thankful for all the reviews and to all the lovely people who added me to their alert/favorite list. That being said with the holidays upon us and everything else going a bit haywire in my life, my updates might be a bit more sporadic. I'll do my best to get a chapter a week up but, I'm thinking it will be more like a chapter every other week for the time being. Sorry! **

Chapter34: Past, Present, and Future.

After the shock of her statement wore off I fired off some of the questions rattling around in my head.

"What? What's the catch, it seems too good to be true? Is it safe? Can you really get a hold of my sister and what about my other friends and family in D13? Will the kings be able to listen in? Are you sure this is even possible?" I shoot question after question at her until she stops me.

"There is no catch. There are risks. We'll have to take precautions to assure no one intercepts the signal and we might not want to risk doing this to often but, it is indeed very possible. I will leave it to you to decide who is trustworthy enough to contact. As long as we scramble the signal and keep the call times short you should be able to speak freely.

"We are in an optimal location to call, being located atop a hill will work to our advantage. I must warn you however, D13 is a large underground facility, I'm not sure how successful we will be at making contact with them. If we could get them above ground I'm sure the call would go through" she replied.

"I can't ask them to risk exposing themselves like that and besides the royals monitor D13 pretty closely now-a-days. Even if the lines are clear to talk on there will be listening devises pointed right at D13 at all times. I'm sure the Peacekeepers at the Capitol are waiting for any info they can get coming from there." I counter.

"We'll find a way. I'm working on a few ideas and will get back to you when I have something more concrete. I just wanted to keep you informed and give you something to look forward to, to distract from the all the stress you've been under. Why don't you go visit with your husband while I do some inventory and start planning our next move. We'll talk later." she closing the topic and dismissed me, gently.

I had too much still running through my head so I simply nodded. I got up and placed my cup in the sink, making a mental note to wash it out later. Heading to the room Edward was resting in I was lost in thought until I entered the room and spotted Edward.

Noiselessly I walked over to the bed and sit at the foot of it studying Edward. He looked as if he was sleeping, so peaceful, so serine. I crawled into bed and got closer. I settle myself by snuggling into his side. I let out a contented sigh and I swear I hear him sigh at the same time. After several minutes of just bathing in his scent and enjoying the warmth he radiates I decided to break the silence.

"Did I ever tell you the first time I remember seeing you? I was about five. My mom just had Nessie. We were all thrilled. I was around that time I starting to see the difference in town square kids and Seam kids. The town kids seemed healthier and wore nice close. They also seemed more resolved and less nervous during reaping days.

"It was the reaping that year I first noticed you. We watched from on a teleprompter the next street over from the town square. Your family just arrived and you sat with you mother as your dad made is annual speech. You seemed so small sitting there. I also noticed how sad you looked. You were shorter and slimmer compared to your peers. If it weren't for the fact that you were clean and wore nicer cloths I'd have sworn you too were from the Seam. I always wondered why you seemed so out of place. Not quite fitting into either group.

"I guess you have always stood out in my mind for that reason. I never got a chance to see you up close until that fateful day we were declared tributes. You truly made an impression then." I snickered for a moment lost in the past,

"I'll never forget when you exploded at Mrs. Cope and Rose dragging me up to the roof. You opened up to me that night, like no other person had ever done. You shared your most prized secret and asked for my help. I knew deep down that I loved you before then but, I fell deeply in love with you that night. Even more so then I ever thought possible.

"Then Rose springs our wedding on us without even asking us if we wanted to." I pause yet again letting a true smile spread across my face before continuing,

"Although it wasn't your typical proposal, engagement, and ceremony I wouldn't change it for all the wealth in the Capitol. It was the day I was bound to you in front of everyone. I belong to you just as much as you belong with me. We really are two piece of a whole.

"That's why I'm going to be selfish here and ask you to stay with me. Zafrina explained some of what you went through and I know the price you will likely pay for staying with me but, I'm asking you to do it anyway. Fight both your physical and mental torments and stay by my side until the end.

"We have an epic battle heading our way and I promise to fight with everything I have for you and the people of Panem but, I need you to fight just as hard. Your people need you, I need you, and together we will face whatever demons come our way."

I finish in a hushed coarse voice as a single tear slides down my face. I brush it away quickly and settle my head over Edwards steady heart. It lulls me and sleep finally overtakes me.

My dreams are filled with friends and family. Laughter and happy voices filled the air. We seem to be celebrating some unknown event. Then suddenly a flash of light fills the sky. The celebration is replaced with a sea of death. It surrounds me, everyone's once joy filled faces are now staring at me with open vacant eyes. Then Aro's voice echoes,

"You did this Isabella. You condemned everyone you love and care about, to a death sentence. You bring pain and suffering to everyone you touch. Turn yourself over to us and we will transform you into something great. Run from us and you and everyone around you will suffer our wrath. You cannot win, no one is strong enough to take us down. We are invincible!"

Aro's voice is replaced with Caius's,

"You killed our brother by turning him against us. You impose a life long sentence of insanity to your beloved husband. You say you want what is best for the people of Panem yet what have you done to end their suffering. You are nothing special and the world would be a better place without you."

The scene morphed into D13. Chelsea, Heidi, the Presidents were all circled me with looks of distain colored their faces, as each spoke,

"You killed my husband." Chelsea sneers, "You are a traitor to your people." Heidi accuses, "What a disappointment." Vladimir says while shaking his head at me, "We could have been great together." Stefan finishes doing the same head bob.

I awoke with a jolt. I took a few calming breaths trying to sooth my now overactive heart. Then I heard the most wonderful sound in the world.

"Sshhh… my love. I'm here. You are safe." Edward's velvety smooth voice cooed as he rubbed soothing circles on my back.

I looked up and saw those beautiful green eyes all I could say was, "Oh, Edward." before I burst into tears.

He held me close until I could get my emotions under control. Once my sobs were reduced to sniffles I lifted my head and just stared at him. If this was a dream I never wanted to wake from it.

"I'm real, love." he snickers and places a kiss on my forehead to prove the point.

I was still too overjoyed for words. So I lean forward and kiss him on his lips. He deepens it and before long we are lost in each other. Before any clothes could be discarded Kachiri enters the room. She looked shocked to see Edward awake and even more shocked at our activities,

"Oh, I didn't expect to see you up so soon. Sorry for interrupting your… reunion but, I need to check your vitals and I'm thinking it wouldn't be in your best interest to exert yourself too much this soon after awaking." she addresses Edward with a raised eyebrow.

I begrudgingly remove myself from him and step aside. Kachiri makes fast work of examining Edward. Checking his pulse, breathing, blood pressure, and so forth. When she is finally done she tells us everything looks good, but not to do anything that might put added stress, on his already stressed body. She then left to report back the Zafrina.

Once she was gone I rushed back to Edward's side. Jumping on the bed causing him to hiss in pain.

"I'm sorry did I hurt you?" I say in concern and kiss his cheek and looking him over for any damage I might have caused.

"I'm fine, love. Just a little sore." he reassured me.

"I can't believe you're here with me. I thought for sure I had lost you in that arena and even when the possibility was brought forth that you might be alive, I didn't want to entertain the thought for fear of finding out it wasn't true. I missed you so much. I love you with every fiber of my being. Please never leave me again."

I start to cry yet again. Edward shushes me and assures he's here to stay.

"Don't make promises what you can't keep. The Amazon sisters told me what those monsters did to you and what it could cost you."

"Bella love, I will fight for you both in body and mind. I lost you once, I will not let that happen again." he says this with such passion I have no choice but to believe him.

We fall into silence just enjoying the feel of holding each other. We're pulled from our muse by a light knock at the door and Senna's head peaking in.

"Hi may I come in?" she asks, we nod, so she enters the room.

"Good to see you awake again Edward. How are you feeling?"

"I'm sore but, happy to be here. Tell Zafrina we'll be down in a few minutes for the meeting and stop fussing I'd tell you if I wasn't up for it." he answers.

O.K. that's going to take some time to get used to. He not only answered her verbal statement but also her thoughts.

"Very well then. I'll see the two of you in the kitchen shortly." with that said she left.

"What's it like? Hearing people's thoughts?" I ask with out thinking.

"It's overwhelming at times but I'm trying to cope." he says then looks at me funny.

"What?" I ask questioning his expression.

He then started staring at me as if concentrating really hard on what I was thinking. It's not as if I'm doing advance equations in my head so I ask again, "WHAT?"

He shakes his head ever so slightly and mutters just above a whisper as if talking to him self and not really answering my question,

"I don't understand, I can't hear you?"

I begin to panic Oh No He Lost His Hearing! It must be some kind of side effect from all the experiments they put him through. Just before I call for Kachiri to come and check him out he looks at me and says,

"I can't hear your thoughts. Your mind in silent to me. The one person I want to hear and your mind is closed off to me."

I sit there stunned. He couldn't hear me. Was there something wrong with me. Am I broken or something? He answers my thoughts,

"There is nothing wrong with you, my love. I believe you have a gift. No wonder the kings wanted you so badly."

"I thought you said you couldn't read my mind." I huff.

"Your mind no but, your eyes are an open window to your very soul my dear."

**End Note: I was impressed with the short sneak peak of 'The Hunger Games' I saw several weeks ago. I am blow away with the official trailer. March can't come fast enough! Please Review! Happy Holidays!**


	35. Chapter 35

**AN: Time seems to be getting away from me right now. 'Tis the season to be busy, all I do is run and run and run… Sorry for the delay. Hope everyone around the world had a Happy Holiday Season! I've been under the weather for a bit but, I'm recovering well and will hopefully be able to focus on this story a bit better now. I'm working on editing some parts of this story. I've found some small mistakes and hope to fix them then, repost once the story is complete. If anyone can recommend a good Beta I'd be much obliged. Thanks for your patience, now on with the story. **

**AN 2: WARNING! SEX SCENE MARKED! READ WITH CAUTION! You've been warned.**

Chapter 35: Recycle, Reuse, Revenge and Reunions.

"Morse Code was first developed in the mid 1800's. It is made up of a series of dots and dashes and can be conveyed in either sound tones or light flashes. Radio operators, aviators, and naval crafts all know and use this form of communication. It was instrumental in early overseas transmissions and was heavily relied on during the first two world wars. Not to mention it's continued success as the world evolved into what it is today.

"I believe that was part of it's appeal and why it was used by some Capitol citizens in the early days of Panem. Yes, the Kings and Peacekeepers know about it as well. However, it is seldom used or even recognized now a days.

"You see, during the first uprising the capitol used it often. For some reason they never figured the rebels would know Morse code. You'd think they would have known better to use something so commonly known by the techies from D3 or the pilots and Peacekeeper trained in D2 ." Zafrina shakes her head before continuing, "But, I digress."

"The Capitol, being who they are, created a mutt for this job. The Code Carrying Cicada or the triple C's as the rebels called them. These bugs swarmed into designated areas like locusts. They only need to hear a message once to imprint it into their memory and they would only repeat the message once they reached their destination.

"There are a few fatal flaws with the triple C's. First, they can only be used once because, after the last beep or dash is repeated they would drop dead on the spot. That is why a swarm is sent, if you missed the message you only need to find a live Cicada and wait for it to repeat the message. That is it's second major flaw. As you can guess, this left it easy for rebels to intercept these messages.

"At first the rebels thought it had to be a trick. Surely the Capitol knew that many of the citizens from District 2 and 3 knew Morse Code or could easily figure it out and surely they wouldn't leaving a way for rebels to so easily get a hold of such messages.

"The insurgents thought these messages must be to feed them false leads and until they could prove the messages being sent weren't some kind of trick sent their way by the Capitol, they would simply recover the messages and stored the information. After several weeks of this the message proved to be accurate and not fake.

"Unfortunately the information wasn't able to be used, for District 13 was bombed soon afterwards. This is both a good and bad thing. Had the information been used the rebels might have survived longer but, being as the Capitol never found out the code was broken now we can use it against them." Zafrina finished.

She gives us a moment to digest everything she said. Edward rubs soothing circles on my back as I lean forward to rest my elbows on my knees.

"What does this have to do with the whole satellite thing?" I ask.

"We ran into a glitch with 'the whole satellite thing'. The signal keeps tapping into the national broadcast signal, although this could prove useful in the future, I'm sure we don't want to broadcast your call to all of Panem." Zafrina explained then continues telling us her plan,

"We were thinking we could send a Morse message to one of our friends in D13. Telling them we are working on get a satellite connection. Maybe they can help from their end. Once we figure out how to bypass the broadcast signal we'll arrange a time for the call to be make and have whoever you want to call head above ground. While your talking we'll have our friends work on a diversion for keeping both Capitol and D13 officials busy during the conversation."

"I see a few complications with the plan., first off we might have a problem with our friends and family. They aren't the most trusting people, understandably so. I doubt they'll just go outside with someone from D13 without some kind of proof that it is safe and that I really am trying to contact them. Then there is the fact that even with a distraction D13 is under constant surveillance. Both Capitol and Council will know about our activity." I retort.

"You forget some of your friends are our friends as well. If I send someone Alice knows we shouldn't have any problems with passing Morse messages and as far as the surveillance we can scramble their signals for short periods of time. They will know we were up to something but, not know what exactly our activities might have be." Zafrina countered, before she can reply further Edward speaks up,

"Why make the call at all? I know I miss my family as I'm sure Bella does too but, why go through all the trouble. To what purpose is risking so much just to talk to our friends and family for a few minutes? Is there some information they have that we need or vise versa. If so why not just get it through the Morse messages than?" Edward asked poignantly causing the sisters to exchange looks before answering.

"We need to proof of life. Both your families are being given mixed intel. Some rumors say that Bella was killed during her altercation with Marcus. Some say she was on a killing rampage and wiped out half the Peacekeepers in the palace before escaping. We need to set people straight and let them know what is truly going on." Zafrina explained.

"Then why not use the National broadcast and let the people hear and see me." I ask.

"Because some will think it is fake, some will think your being cohorts, and others will just not listen to a crazed blood thirsty killer." Senna replied.

Ouch that hurt a bit. To think some people think I would kill in cold blood, it just didn't sit well in my mind.

"Then why not send a message to your friends and forward it to our family so the record is cleared up?" Edward asked.

"Our people trust us but with all the chatter even they are having a hard time distinguishing truth from lie. By contacting your families they can vouch for you and we can start building a front in providing what is truly going on." Zafrina explained.

Edward looked at me letting me know it was my call. I'm not sure if I wanted to say yes because, I wanted to see my family or so I could clear my name or maybe it's the combination of the two, but either way I was willing to take the risk.

"Send the message. I want to leave Nessie out of this for now. Have Jake, Rose, Carlisle, and Alice be there for the call. This call needs to happen soon, I want out of D2 A.S.A.P.! I'd feel safer if we were in the woods and now that Edward is recovering I want to put some distance between us and the Capitol." I reply.

"We'll start working on the Morse message. The sooner we have outside help working on the satellite with us the sooner we will be able to make that call." Senna reported.

"Good make it happen, Senna. Kachiri go scout the area. Find out what is going on here in D2 and find out if anyone is suspicious of us being here." Zafrina commands.

Both leave in a hurry to complete their tasks. Zafrina turns to us with the slightest of smirks on her face,

"Why don't the two of you enjoy some well deserved down time. I will be patrolling the grounds and such, so you'll have some private time to do with what you will. Oh but be gentle with him little Mockingjay, he's still healing." she chuckles.

Both Edward and I blush at her suggestion. Edward mutters a quiet thanks. He then gets up offering me his hand. I placed mine in his and felt that familiar current pass through me. I felt whole, my other half merging with me. I looked up and saw Edward felt the same way. We exit the kitchen and heading to the room we were in earlier.

Once we reached the room we close and lock the door, knowing if we're needed a locked door won't stand in the way. Edward turned to face me. He ran his hands down my arms and held my hands. Once our eyes locked he began talking.

"I made a promise to myself while being held by the kings. I promised to live each moment to it's fullest, to cherish even the smallest of gifts, and most importantly to never leave your side ever again. Bella my love, I know it isn't the most romantic of settings or the ideal times and place but, would you allow me the honor of finally consummating our marriage? I wish I could offer you more but, what I lack in ambience I will try and make up for by showing you just how much I love you and how devoted to you I truly am."

He leaned down and kissed me. I melted into his embrace. He pulls away all to soon.

"So what do you say Mrs. Cullen? Am I getting lucky tonight." he asks jokingly.

I smirk looking up at his loving face and retort, "I suppose I've kept you waiting long enough. And I guess District 2 is a better honeymoon spot then the Capitol."

He chuckles then becomes serious.

"Are you sure Bella. I don't want to rush you into anything. I fear I may cause you unnecessary pain both physically and mentally. I know what those two monsters tried to do to you back at the castle. I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

"Oh Edward, you could never hurt me in any way. Yes, I will feel the effects of it being our first time together but, I know you will be as gentle as possible. I know you will wrap me in your loving embrace, which can not compare to the hurtful groping those two behemoths inflicted. I need to feel your loving touch to help erase their hateful probing. Make love to me, my husband." I plead taking one of my hands and cradling his cheek with it.

Before I know what is happening he picks me up bridal style and carries me to bed. He places me in the center and crawls on top. Peppering me with kisses on the way up. I automatically reach for his shirt once he is level with me, pulling it over his head.

I sneak a glance. He is a lot thinner then I remember and although he is covered in bruises, he was the most sexiest thing I had ever seen.

"Like what you see, my love?" he asks in a husky voice.

I blush and answer honestly, "You are the most attractive thing I have ever laid eyes on."

Biting my lip I look up to see his reaction. He looks shocked.

"You think I'm attractive, even after seeing me like this?" he motions to his battered torso.

It broke my heart hearing him say that. I pushed him back and pulled my own shirt off. Making sure he saw all of me including the brand on my arm.

"Do I repulse you? I have cuts and bruises. I have scars both visible and not. Do you still want me?" I ask rhetorically.

I knew he would see past all that and I needed him to know I could never see any flaws in him either. It took him a minute to recover from both my statement and the sight of me.

"My beautiful Bella. What did those Monsters do?"

He trailed off leaning forward and kissing every bump and bruise. Once he was finished I reciprocated the same way.

"What doesn't kill you make you stronger. You Isabella Swan are the strongest person I have ever met. We were made for each other. Forgive my earlier statement. For now I know we both see each other in our purest forms and no damage the Kings or Capitol try to inflict on us could ever tarnish the beauty with us."

He then kissed me with such passion and love that I nearly lost it right then and there. Our hands explored each others bodies learning what got a reaction, trying to please one other with our heavy petting. This leads to the removal of the remaining cloths.

**WARNING… SEX SCENE… SKIP TO END IF SENSITIVE…**

Edward pauses once he is lined up at my entrance. Looked deep into my eyes he asks in a hushed voice, "Are you sure, my Bella. Are you truly ready for this next step?"

"We are already one. I want to experience it wholly by joining both our bodies and souls together. I'm more sure of this then anything else."

With one more reassuring look from me he continued. He entered me slowly. We both hiss at the feeling. Once he is completely engulfed by me he stills. My eyes are closed tightly and I'm trying to breath through the discomfort.

"Look at me, my love." he request breathily.

I force my eyes open and look upon his loving face.

He kisses me so tenderly I forget the discomfort for a moment . Then he says,

"I am so sorry, my love. It kills me that I'm causing you pain. Is it to much for you? We can stop if you…"

"Stop! No! Just give me a minute it adjust." I cut him off and take another couple deep breaths.

"I'm O.K. Make love to me, my husband." I finally reply.

"Are you sure, love?" he asked worriedly.

"Yes, I'm fine now. Really!" I reassure him.

He move at a slow doing everything in his power to make sure he didn't cause any undo harm to me. The kissing and petting relax me, which helped. Words of affection filled the air. Both of us declaring our love and devotion to the other.

Once Edward reached his climax we snuggled close to each other.

**END OF NAUGHTY SCENE… **

Relishing in the closeness lulled us both to sleep. We were one in every way possible now.

**AN: So there you have it. I know I rushed both there recovery a bit but, I want to keep the story moving. Hope it was worth the wait. PLEASE REVIEW! **


	36. Chapter 36

**AN: You know the saying, when it rain it pours… Well I'm experiencing a typhoon. I've have several family emergencies that have monopolized my time. I will not stop writing or put this story on hiatus. I might not update as often as we would all like but, life happens and we all must adapt. Thank you, to my faithful and loyal readers who have stuck around. This story is coming to an end soon, then the final story in my series will be posted. Now on with the story.**

Chapter 36: The After Glow.

A light knock woke me from my peaceful slumber. I wiggled my way out of Edward's grasp, causing him to moan unhappily. He then turns over and begins snoring. I had to smile, at how cute he looked.

The soft tapping on the door broke me from my Edward gazing. I found the shirt Edward wore earlier and put it on before opening the door. Senna smile greeted me from the other side of the door.

"How are you feeling?" she asks coyly.

I feel myself turn beet red and look at the floor. I hear her chuckle softly.

That seemed to snap me out of my initial embarrassment. I square my shoulders and lift my head. I did nothing wrong. After all Edward and I are husband and wife. I will not act ashamed of what was a magical event. It bonded us together even further then what we already were.

"Rested and ready to take on a group of pesky Peacekeepers." I said deadpan, her smile widens.

"So, what did you need?" I ask.

"You've both been sleeping for several hour and we will be sending a message to D13 soon. I just wanted to keep you informed. I also thought the both of you might be hungry so I brought you something to eat." to prove her point she motioned to a cart filled with food.

"It's not Capitol worthy but, it should fill the void. Most of it comes from canned goods I found in the pantry. It seems Demetry hasn't been here in a while and there for doesn't have anything fresh lying around. Thank goodness, he has a well stocked pantry."

Sneaking a quick glance at Edward to make sure he was covered, I opened the door to let Senna in. She pushed the cart over to the end of the bed and turned to leave. Before exiting turns her head to say,

"I put some pain medication on the cart. I figured you both might be a little sore. I'll come back in 45 minutes to collect the cart and to let you know if the message was sent by then."

With that said she left the room closing the door behind her. I made my way back to the bed and sat down next to my still snoring husband. I gently run my fingers through his hair. I can see and feel he is in dire need of a shower. Looking my self over I realize so am I. While lost in thought, I must have woke Edward up. His rough coarse voice startles me, as it fills the air.

"Keep doing that and I might never get up."

"I better stop then Unfortunately we need to get up and start moving. We are both in need of bathing, I'm sure your hungry and luckily Senna brought us something to eat, not to mention the fact that she said she would be back shortly to let us know if the Morse message was a success."

"Well then my lovely wife I say we save water and time by showering together." he says huskily, while wiggling his eyebrows.

I giggle like a school girl and playfully swat his arm. Then his expression turns serious. For a second I thought I might have hit him too hard. I was about to ask if he was alright but, he beat me to it.

"How are you feeling? Not too sore are you? I didn't hurt did I."

The amount of love and concern in his voice was my undoing. I practically pounced on him in order to kiss him fully. Once I pull back in order for us both to breath I answer him.

"I'm a bit sore but, nothing out of the ordinary I assure you. How about you, how are you feeling?"

"I have never felt more alive now that I have you back in my arms." he replied sincerely.

We kissed for a few more times before I pull back and ask in my best seductive voice,

"Now about that shower you suggested sharing…" I trail off wagging my eyebrows.

Pulling Edward out of bed and toward the bathroom. He smiled and for the first time since rescuing him, it reached his eyes. I was mesmerized.

His eyes shined like two emeralds sparkling in the sun. I felt a goofy grin spread across my face. His breath fans over my flushed skin. In that moment I am completely dazzled by his presence.

"Breath, love." he whispers.

And I gulp air I had somehow forgot about moments ago. Felling slightly dizzy from the whole ordeal I focus on centering myself.

By this time we were in the bathroom and Edward starts the shower. I hadn't realized he was still naked until then. I drink in his appearance. This man had to be part God, he was perfect in every way.

"Ready, love?" Edward smirks.

Knowing I was caught gawking ducked my head and blushed. Quickly I remove what little cloths I was wearing and entered the shower stall. I allow the water to cascade down my head and back. Once the hot water hit my sore muscles I feel some of the tension melt away.

"Feels good doesn't it." Edward coos.

"Heavenly." I answer breathily.

"Here turn around for me." he requests as he grabs some soap.

I turn facing the water. He started kneading my shoulders and back. If I thought the hot water felt good it was nothing compared to Edward's magical handy work. After a few minutes he kissed the hollow behind my ear and turn me around again in order to rinse off.

I grown in protest. Which earns me another heart stopping smile from Edward.

"As much as I'd love to continue and possibly get the pleasure of repeating what occurred last night, we need to finish washing and get dressed, so we can find out how the message went. Besides I don't think you want any of the Amazon sisters walking in on us again" challenging me with a raised eyebrow.

I pout in responds.

"You're testing my already crumbling restraint, love. Let not push me over the edge shall we?" he counters.

Then leans down and envelops my pouting lip with his for an all to short peck.

"Fine you win." I amended but add, "But, I'd really like a repeat of last night sometime soon." I say in my best seductive tone.

"You'll be the death of me woman!" he chuckles with one last peck on the lips.

We finish showering and get dressed in some cloths Senna left on the cart with the food. We enjoyed the simple fair of food. Crackers with canned crab and fruit preserves. To drink a powdery orange flavored substance. I suck with water after the first swig of the nasty concoction.

We were just finishing up when a knock upon the door broke us from the little cocoon we had created within this room. Edward got up and opened the door reveling Zafrina.

"Greetings, hope you enjoyed your little holiday." she smirked.

"Thank you, for allowing us this time Zafrina. We really needed it." Edward responded sincerely.

"It's the least I could do, knowing your marriage so far hasn't been a bed of roses. Have you both finished eating?" she asked gesturing to the reminiscence of our meal.

"Yes, and I'd also like to thank you for everything you've done for us." I try to relay just how much her and her sisters help means.

She waves me off and says,

"It's the least I can do for the soon to be leaders of the revolution."

I always get a bit tense hearing her talk so casually about my place in the upcoming uprising. I notice Edward fidget as well. He too, get uncomfortable with such matters. Deciding to change the subject I ask,

"So have you sent the Morse message yet?"

You can visibly see the change in her demeanor. She goes from relaxed friend to professional guardian in a blink of an eye.

"Kachiri has found a safe channel to sent the message. Senna is awaiting a shift change to assure the message will reach the right people. We should be able to make contact shortly." her no nonsense tone in full force.

"What are the risks of this message being intercepted?" I ask.

She give me a look of admiration before speaking.

"You truly are made for this. Anyway the chances of the message being heard by others is slim. The chances of someone actually knowing or recognizing Morse code even slimmer."

We nod our understanding. She goes to clean up after us. Edward and I step in and tell her we have it. Once everything was cleaned up, we followed her pushing the cart into the kitchen. There we run into Kachiri. She offers a small smile of acknowledgement. Then she turns her attention to her sister and commanding officer at the moment,

"Senna is on stand by." she informs, then turning to us.

"Just so the both of you are caught up to speed, the neighbors suspect nothing of our presence. However, every available Peacekeeper is searching the city for any sign of us. They will be expanding the search by tomorrow and fanning out from there.

"They wouldn't dare enter this property without permission. It might take time to get a hold of Demetri since he is so busy in the Capitol but, once they do I believe he will give the go ahead to search the premises.

"We'll have to be ready to move before that, on the off chance they become suspicious of someone being on his should be empty property."

That said she excused herself to check on Senna.

"If we have to leave in a hurry will a satellite call still be possible?" I ask Zafrina.

"Yes as long as we are in an high elevation and satellite covered area we should be fine."

I look at Edward to see if he had anything to say. He had a far away look and I was us about to ask him what was on his mind, when Senna called out telling us she was about to send the message.

Looks like we about to make contact with D13, let's hope this goes well.

**AN: And there you have it at long last. Sorry it's not as long as normal, I'll try to update as soon as I can. Thanks again, for your patience.**


	37. Chapter 37

**AN:** **Hello readers long time no update, I know! I Am So Very Sorry For The Delay! As you can see I haven't given up on this story, so please don't give up on me! I now have a new computer my old one crashed, and I lost everything on it. Just my luck XP"I had to restart this chapter while battling a mean case of writers block. I know where I want to go with this story it's just getting there that has become a challenge. Thank you, to those of you who have stuck around and I will try to do better, by you, and this story. Now at long last, back to the story… **

Chapter 37: Message Sent, Message Received.

Zafrina explains how the message will be sent as we join Senna.

"We are sending the signal to a switch board in D13's Communication Center. There is a set of unlit buttons that once connected them with someone in D12. We will flash the message across during a time when our people are in control of the board. It may take sending the message a couple of times before anyone notices the transmission. Once they see us and are able to transcribe it, we should receive a reply right away."

We reached our destination where Senna was already hard at work. We all stood transfixed for a moment, hypnotized by the rhythmic movements her hands were making. If you read the message while listening to the tapping sound, it resembled a symphony that was being skillfully conducted by Senna.

Imagine putting a beat to the tapping and reading the message at the same time. Tap, tap, pause, tap, tap, pause, tap, tap, tap, pause, tap, tap, tap…

'_Mayor, Victor, Minor's son, A Friend to both, please hear what our songbird has sung.'… STOP_

'_Witness proof our hero is alive and well. Not a criminal that was being held.'… STOP_

'_If you watch the new moon phase from the rocky remains, you'll finally know all the lies they've laid.'… STOP_

I noticed how the message was in code. Not a hard one to break but, enough to know that not everyone will understand.

Mayor/Carlisle, Victor/Rosalie, Minor's son/Jacob, Friend to both/Alice, please listen to our songbird/refers to the mockingjay therefore/me.

I'm not the criminal they claim me to be, nor am I being held prisoner any longer.

We'll be contacting them during the next new moon. Were they will be able to hear and see me tell my story therefore, discrediting the Capitol's fabricated ones.

I also noticed that not everything that needed said was in the message. Like the satellite being used and the fact that it keeps sending the signal through the national broadcast. I figured Zafrina has a reason for all of this. Just as I finish that thought Edward asks,

"How will they know that we plan on using a satellite to contact them and that we are having problems with the signals?"

Seems I'm not the only one who noticed. It amazes me how in sync we are.

"We will be sending them a package with a device and explanation about the problems we've been having. We are hoping that by having matching devices with matching frequencies we might reduce the risk of the signal being intercepted. This is the first contact we've tried to make since leaving the Capitol. They will be on high alert once they receive it and will begin looking for any further contact we might try making. They will know the package is from us thanks to this message and the stamp of a mockingjay on it." Zefrina answered.

This explained much of what concerned us and so we stood watching Senna work. She spent the next hour repeating the message over and over again, leaving a 5 minute gap between each one. Allowing their contacts time to copy, translate, and compose a reply between each retransmission.

After sending the message about a dozen times we finally got a reply. We all breathed a sigh of relief even before Senna could translate.

'_Guardians of the songbird stay safe, many enemies lay in the wake'…STOP_

'_Truth and justice must prevail, there are too many already laid false trails'…STOP_

'_An audience anxiously awaits a performance that's sure to be something great '… STOP_

The message was a mixed blessing. They knew I was alive and that many of the accusations being made were untrue, they are willing to hear my side of things. However too many stories are being made up and no one knows which leads to follow. Meaning some believed the lies and we now have new enemies.

"This we can work with." Zafrina says with conviction.

"Do you wish to send another message?" Senna asks.

Zafrina considers this for a minute before answering.

"No too risky someone from 13 might notice. Both sides will be watching now, we will not send anything else unless there is an emergency, I'm sure they will do the same."

Senna nods and starts packing up whatever wasn't needed any longer. Kachiri silently entered the room a minute later. Once again Zafrina took command and started barking orders.

"Now that we have successfully made contact, we need to send the package right away. I want to be gone before trouble comes knocking at the door. All of you need to pack up provisions and be ready to move.

"We haven't found Demetri's weapons room yet, once you're all packed I want everyone to search for it. Check every nook and cranny in this place, I want it found. We are going to need all the help we can get, in order to get out of D2.

"Any questions?" she asked only pausing for a brief moment, "Good now get to work. Bella, Edward, do you need any assistance in packing?"

"I know what we'll need. We're good." I reply.

"Of course your up for the challenge little mockingjay. You truly were born for this moment."

With that said she gives me a knowing smile and off she went to send the package and prepare for our upcoming departure.

Edward took my hand and gives it a light squeeze, "Shall we?"

"We shall." I retort then add, "I think there is a storage room over here."

I pull him in the direction I think the storage room is. He stops me before I open the door.

"You truly are incredible, love. Thank you, for saving me and loving me and just being you."

"Oh Edward, you make it easy to love you and of course I saved you. You are my better half I couldn't very well leave you behind, now could I."

He crashes his lips onto mine. This kiss is different, it was filled with passion, lust, and it felt like he wanted to consume all of me. In that moment I was lost in need.

"Enough with the lovie-dovie stuff and make with the packing." Senna calls for somewhere in the house.

We reluctantly pull apart, both of us gasping for air. Then we chuckled at being caught yet again. I turned and opened the door.

I was correct it was the storage room. Once inside Edward volunteered to look for some backpacks. He figured I'd be better at finding everything else we might need. I was scavenging for anything we might need.

This caused a moment of reminiscence. I was always the one to scavenge when Jake and I went hunting. He said I was very perceptive and could find things he would overlook. I could also spot a rabbit or squirrel from 40 yards away, and shoot it with just as much precision. I never realized I would one day look back on that time with a sort of fondness.

The irony is not lost on me. I thought I had it rough back then, taking care of my mother and sister. Now I held the future of Panem in the palms of my hands. It wasn't just a matter of putting food on the table anymore, it was a matter of providing a life worth living. I wasn't just breaking a few rules, I was trying to cause a revolution.

To think, a dirty little nobody from the Seam causing such a ruckus, gaining the attention of a nation. For simply trying to protect her sister from certain death and trying to do what was right…

I didn't want glory or fame, wealth or comfort, none of that really appealed to me. Taking care of those I love was my only goal and look where that has led. My only hope is if I somehow survive all this that once everything settles down I'll be able to melt into the background once again.

Shaking my head to clear out these thoughts so I can focus on the task at hand I begin looking for anything we may need while on the run. Edward had found a couple of packs while I was lost in thought and was gathering anything else that might be of use next to them.

I'll have to go through everything later when I pack what we need up. So I just began to add to the quickly growing pile. With the both of us working in a comfortable silence, we made quick work of our assigned task.

Edward was across the room from me when he froze. So in tuned with each other I automatically looked over to see what had caused his sudden halt of movement. He looked at me with a hint of wonder in his eyes. He moved everything that was near the wall where he was standing. I crossed the room to see what had him so intrigued. As if reading my mind he started explaining himself.

"There are some perks to being the mayor's son. There's a mandatory conference in the Capitol every couple years, were political leaders from each district attend. A few years back they were allowed to bring a companion. My mom was ill so dad brought me."

While he was explaining he was running his hands over the wall.

"District 1's mayor also brought his son. The kid was snooty, acted like a know it all jerk. He bragged about how much better life was in his district, and how they were superior to all the other districts. He droned on and on about all the treasures of his district possessed and how they had all sorts of secret ways of protect these treasures. I knew most of what he was saying was made up but, I figured he might have some useful information so I probed. Nothing he had to say was of use and I began to giving up on gaining any real insight. He must have sensed he was losing his audience and he had to pull out the show stopper."

Edward paused in movement and story as a large smile spread across, he sobers before continuing.

"He probably didn't know how top secret or how vital the information he had was. If he had I'm sure he wouldn't have told me what he knew. Reflecting back if the Capital found out what he told me it would be a death sentence for him."

He shakes his head as if to clear that train of thought, as I watch as Edward's hand seems to disappear into the wall, once he was elbow deep his arms stopped it's decent.

"It's a Holographic Image-Camouflaged Safe or Hics for short. They use them in District 1 for storing the jewels and other riches they produce there. There is a rumor that the kings have a hidden room in the castle. It's for if they are ever under attack, they can hide like the coward they are. I bet they're using this system to keep it hidden."

Edward turned his arm and the wall seemed to blink in and out of focus. After a few more seconds a door appeared that wasn't there before.

"Want to guess where Demetri stores his most prized possessions." he says while smirking at me, then called for Zafrina.

Edward cautiously opens the door, light jumps to life at the movement, and so did the action around us.

**AN: And there we have it folks the long awaited chapter 37, worth the wait? Please leave a review, let me know what you're thinking. Does anyone think I should have a banner made for this and the first story? If so does anyone know someone who designs them? PM or review to let me know. Until the next chapter I bid you farewell. **


	38. Chapter 38

**AN: I'm back! It's a little over a year since my last update and it's been full of many ups and downs. But, I promised I wouldn't abandon this story and so here I am. Thank you, to everyone who wrote me telling me how much you like my story and want me to continue writing. This chapter is for you. NO BETA, so please tread carefully.**

Chapter 38: Secrets Told.

Zafrina, Senna, and Kachiri all came rushing toward us, yelling for us to stop. We froze as the trio approached. They all seemed to breathe a sigh of relief. Just before we were about to ask what was the matter, Kachiri hit a switch turning the lights off in both rooms. Once both rooms were plunged into darkness it was clear to see why they stopped us. An intricate web of red beams of light filled the newly discovered room.

"Those are laser beams if you cross through them, not only will you trigger an alarm, you'd also be cut to shreds." Senna explained while fishing threw her hip pouch.

"How did you find this door? I know when we searched this room it wasn't here." Zafrina inquired.

"A while back I was told about a security system that hid its contents by using a holographic image to camouflage the entrance. I took a chance that Demitri was using such a system and luckily found the lever that opened this door." Edward answers.

"So the rumors are true about the hidden room in the palace." Zafrina says thoughtfully.

"It would seem so." retorted Edward.

"Do you know how to disable this?" I ask waving my hand at the laser filled room, not directing my question to any in particular person.

"Yes, it's right here." Senna said holding up a small coin size device.

"Everyone step back and shield your eyes. This is going to emit a sonic light blast that will destroy the sensors." Senna says while stepping closer to the room.

We all backed away, finding shelter behind a stack of boxes. I covered my eyes with my hands. A moment later a bright flash of light filled my vision, followed by the sound of my beloved howling in pain.

"Edward, are you alright?" Zafrina asked in concern.

"Shit! I should have known that just covering his eyes wouldn't be enough. Let Kachiri look at your eyes Edward." Senna says agitatedly.

Kachiri jumped into action approaching a kneeling Edwards, who had his hands over his burnt eyes. She forced his hands away from his eyes and pried one open looking at the damage. She reached into her hip pouch and pulled out a small blue tear shaped pod of some sort. I knew a lot of herbal remedies and never have I seen a plant, root, or seed like this one. She pulled out her knife cutting off the tip of the pod then sheathed her knife. Prying Edward's eye open again she squeezed a gooey clear substance from the pod into it and repeating the proses with the other eye. Edward seemed to breathe a sigh of relief and relax his tense muscles.

"What is that? I've never seen anything like it?" I ask out of curiosity.

Kachiri answers in a whispery tone,

"It is a mutated plant. The scientists have genetically altered several well-known herbal remedies with pharmaceuticals products. Each of these plans is created to treat specific areas of the body, as well as specific injuries or ailments.

"This pod targets eyes injuries. It has mega doses of vitamins and minerals that are geared to improve eye function. It is high in vitamin A, C, D, and E as well as beta-carotene, zinc, selenium, omega-3 fatty acids, and several other ingredients. Then they added an analgesic to numb the eye, some anti-inflammatories to reduce swelling, antibiotics to treat or prevent infection, and some antihistamines to stop further itching, swelling, and redness.

"These mutt-plants are only available in the Capital and are not widely known about, they are also very expensive. Even the rich would consider them a luxury."

"Then how do you not only know about them, but also possess some?" I ask.

Zafrina answers, "We were lucky to have learn about them from one of our spies. I was then able to appropriate some during our stay in the palace."

I snort, "You stole some from the kings' stash, didn't you?"

She smirks yet doesn't answer my question and asks Edward, "How are your eyes now? Do you think you can you open them yet?"

He takes his time answering, "I can still feel the light and it burns slightly, even now with my eyes closed. Give me a minute and I'll try to open them."

"Take your time Edward I'd rather let them heal then injure you any further. Give the plant some more time to work."

A long drawn out whistle came from across the room. Senna was in the hidden room. This peaked my interest. Edward I could somehow tell even without his sight and told me it was alright to go investigate. I swiftly get up and cross the room. What awaited me had me stunned.

Inside was an arsenal. Weapons of every make and model littered the walls. Cross bows, rifles, guns, grenades, knives, and swords, the list goes on and on. I'm betting the kings do not know of this fortress. Demitri has enough weapons to build his own army and there is no way the king allow that. They trusted no one.

"WOW! The damage we could cause, if only we could take it all with us." Senna says.

"How in the Hell did he build such a collection?" I ask in awe.

"I'm not sure, but there is defiantly more to Demitri then even we knew about." she replied.

Zafrrina walks in and you could see the wheels turning in her head as looks around taking inventory of everything in the room.

"We need to rethink our packing strategies. Weapons will take top priority. We demolish the place when we leave. That way only Demitri will know the possible weapons we posses and he will not risk telling the kings of this stash, for fear of punishment."

"Do you think he has any documentation as to how or where he got all these goodies?" Senna asks.

"No, he's to smart for that. We were lucky enough to find this room. I highly doubt he'd risk his dealer's identity if this place was ever found." Zafrina replies.

"Should we worry about any other booby-traps n here, since he would want to keep his stash secret at all cost?" I ask.

Zafrina and Senna both seem to consider this. But, it was Edward who answered.

"This place will be rigged with any number of security precautions to keep both this place and it's owner's safe. My fear is Demitri has been working with someone with power and a abundant amount of resources."

He pauses and shares a meaningful look with me before he continues. I was shocked! Edward was about to share the information that has been kept a closely guarded family secret for decades.

"Let me share with you a few little known heavily guarded secrets. The kings have learned how to slow aging to the point of almost standstill. They have staged it so it appears as if a family member takes over every decade or so, but they have in fact ruled us for centuries. Each taking turns or sharing the power like they are right now. Caius war ruled during the great uprising. Aro ruled after the fact and invented the games. This system has worked for them. However, within the last century Caius has become greedy. He wants to rule alone. Not hiding the Monster he truly is. Enslaving all but, a select few to serve him and his sick fantasies.

"I'm sure he is ecstatic now that Marcus is out of the way. Aro is proving to be more of a challenge. My grandfather found out Caius was building an army to over through his brothers right before the uprising broke out. He had to delay his plans. Aro had to have been overly paranoid after the uprising looking for any signs of rebellion. I think Caius has been rebuilding his army and Demitri is one of his chosen soldiers."

The tension in the room was thick.

"Did Aro ever find out about his brother's plot to over through him and what did your grandfather intend to do with this information?" a quiet voice asks from behind Edward. It seemed Kachiri had joined us.

"No Aro never suspected a thing. I'm not sure what the rebels would have done. They never received the intel, my grandfather was captured and publicly executed before he could give it to them. I'm thinking they would have either tried stealing from Caius's hidden armories or leak the information about the impending overthrow to Aro's, you know divide and concur or maybe both?"

"Then what did Aro think your grandfather knew that was important enough to make an example out of?" Senna asks.

"I number one rule the brothers had was no one must find out about their near immortality and constant rule. My grandfather was looking to expose their most prized secret."

"You say near immortal can you explain?" Senna inquires.

"They physically age about one year every couple of decades. They are also immune to all illness and diseases. They can be injured but, they heal fast. The only positive is they can be killed, dead is dead. You just need to make sure you kill them quickly, before they can heal. Have you noticed the smell of blood on them or their red eyes? It from years of consuming blood. It helps slow the aging and regenerate, it also heals them quicker if injured."

I'm repulsed and appalled at first, then I notice Edward wearing a self loathing expression and Kachiri with a freshly bandaged wrist. Looking around I note I'm not the only one to notice.

"No." I whisper so softly no one should have heard me.

"I wanted to tell you earlier but, didn't know how to broach the subject. They turned me into a monster." he cries and sobs into his hands that now cover his face.

It took me a minute to truly absorb everything.

"It doesn't matter." I say in a small voice.

"What? You don't care I was turned into a blood thirst monster? It's aright with you that I will have to drink human blood in order to survive. When you look at me do you not see a discussing creature?" he yelled.

"When you look at me? Am I disfigured (_Holding up my branded arm_), dirty (_Wrapping my arms around my torso, thinking of what occurred with Felix and Demitri_), a murderer (_I point to a bow on the wall, reminding him what happened during the games_). Aren't I a monster the kings created?" I retort hotly.

Edward inhales sharply looking alarmed at my comment and I continue before he can respond.

"No we are both victims of the same evil the walks this world. We can either deal with the blows we have suffered or we can wallow and wither away like much of Panem already has. I am many things, but a monster I AM NOT! The monsters are the one who continue to cause pain and suffering to all that surround them for nothing more then personal gain and pleasure. So, no it doesn't matter what they did to you. What matters is, what are you going to do with what you've been dealt!"

There was utter silence after my little speech. Edward and I just stared into one another's eyes. I saw when understanding sunk in and acceptance washed over Edward. only then did I break the silence.

"I love you, Edward. Modifications and all. Can you still love me and all that come with me?"

He strode across the room in only a couple of long strides and kissed me like I was the air he need to breath. once we broke apart he said in a strong and passionate voice,

"You are my world now. Thank you, for loving me as much as, I love you." with that he kissed me yet again.

"As much as I hate to break up this littler love fest we need to start packing and planning." Zafrina says popping our little bubble.

"Of coarse! Sorry, about that." Edward replies with a slight blush staining his cheeks.

I never thought I'd see the day Edward blush but, here I stand witnessing it. All of this only proves we have a lot to still learn about one another. I know I am looking forward to it, let's just hope we live long enough to explore each other more. I turn and call over to Senna,

"Dibs on the bow!"

This seamed to have more of an affect then even Zafrina's words. Everyone started inventorying, planning, and figuring out how we should approach what we found in this hidden room.


	39. Chapter 39

**AN: Not Beta'd Sorry! **

Chapter 39: The Spark That Sets Panem On Fire.

Several hours later we had strategically picked which weapons we would keep and which ones we will destroy, the house will also have to be destroyed. This would mean the Kings and Peacekeepers would know we were here and will be able to close in the search area, adding to the danger we were already in. With the perk of added weaponry we now posses, it was worth the exposure.

We were taking a break to eat and discussing our next course of action.

"We will move south-east from here. District 10 has lots of uninhabited areas dedicated to the livestock. They let them roam and graze until it's time for slaughter. Is the house ready for our departure? We need to be on the move when it goes up. Give some much-needed space between us and the Peacekeepers." Zafrina says between bites.

"The explosives are set and the delay switch just needs to be set." Senna replies.

"We are well packed and will be ready to leave at a moments notice." Kachiri adds.

"Good, we will be on standby for the time being. I'd like to stay here for a little longer to give our friends in D13 time to contact us. Are you up for leaving Edward?" Zafrina asks as she finishes off her meal and looks at Edward.

"Yes, good as new. Will you be needing me or Bella for anything else? I'd like to spend a little time together before we leave."

"That's fine. Stay close-by." she answers.

Edward takes my plate and his to the sink, where Kachiri waves him off and starts cleaning the dishes. He reached for my hand and leads me to the bedroom we shared earlier.

"So..." he says.

"So." I says right back.

"Look Bella, I know we have a lot to talk about but, I just need to hold you for a bit...Please, before everything gets hectic again."

I nod and lead him to the bed. He climbs up and sits against the headboard, legs separated. I climb in-between his legs and settle with my back to his chest. We interlock hands.

"I'm sorry." he says simply.

"Why didn't you tell me? It hurts to think you didn't trust me enough to tell me." I say and even I could hear the hurt weighing down my words.

"I do trust you! It's just you've been through so much and I didn't want to burden you with my problems."

"We have both been through a lot but, we should learn to rely on each other not hide things from one another. We are married, we are a team, we need to trust each other above all others."

"You are right and I'm truly sorry. I have to stop underestimating you. You are by far the strongest, most selfless, caring person I have ever met, and I am lucky to be able to call you mine."

I don't reply right away. What do I say... We both have been changed physically and have suffered emotionally. He already knows all that. So, how do I make him understand we have to accept and adept to our new circumstances. We have both survived so much in our short lives but we are needed now to fight for a better Panem. We must put aside our internal battles with our self-hatred in order to fight for a better future, one without fear and oppression.

"Edward, we...

Before I could continue a projector probe pops out of the headboard, I hear a beeping sound somewhere within the house, and then a grainy picture of Leah appears in front of me. She's holding an old cell phone fiddling with it wearing a confused expression.

"How do you work this thing? Hello, can anyone hear me?" she calls out then brings it to her ear and tries again.

When she clearly doesn't hear or see any kind of response she starts muttering to herself. Oblivious to the fact that she is being broadcasting nationwide.

"Why won't this stupid thing work." she stamps her foot like a petulant child.

"Everyone keeps telling me to be a good girl and to keep out of adult matters. I'm supposed to study or do chores, while the sister to her high and mighty gets to do as she pleases! I'm not a baby! She is only a year older yet she gets to help! I'll show them! I can so be useful!"

She must hear or see something we can't because her attention is pulled from the device in her hand. She looks momentarily panicked. You could tell she was about to take off running when a very clear gun shot fills the air. She drops the phone on the ground. Now the camera is facing up and you could see several peacekeepers and a couple of hovercraft. Gravel crunches and a shadow covers Leah's small frame. Next a voice everyone in Panem would recognize begins speaking.

"Aww, if it isn't one of the little coal shovelers. Where is that big bad brother of yours, Hmm? Lurking in the shadows somewhere, ready to jump out and attack at the right moment?" the voice is now joined by a picture of Aro. His mocking tone was matched with a patronizing scowl aimed at a very frightened looking Leah.

"A bit far from home aren't we? Shouldn't you be at the bottom of that great big bottomless pit I sent the rest of your dirty loving district into?"

Leah gasps making Aro chuckle.

"Oh, didn't your big brother tell you? You see little one, your district was doomed from the moment their so-called '_Victor'_ (he sneers) decided to rebel against us. That is why I'm here. I plan on destroying anyone and everything she holds dear. My own brother thought he could side with her. Look how that turned out for him." he says with a note of disapproval.

"Now be a good lass and show me how to get into the bunkers of District 13." he changes his tone to a sickeningly sweet one.

When Leah doesn't answer right away. Aro gets mad and he reached out and shakes her demanding access into D13. Leah is now quivering under his murderous glare and looked ready to throw up in pure fright. He shoved her out of his grasps and motions a guard closer. So quick even the peacekeeper couldn't respond Aro grab the peacekeeper's gun and aimed it at Leah's head.

"TELL ME HOW TO ENTER THE DAMN BUNKER RIGHT NOW YOU INSOLENT CHILD!" he demanded.

What happens next will haunt me and many other for the rest of our days...

Leah was frozen in place. If you looked carefully you'd see she had wet herself after Aro pointed the gun at her. She looked so scared and vulnerable in that moment it was heart wrenching. Then the unimaginable took place. Aro lost what little patience he had and he fired the gun. The bullet hit her between the eyes. She slumped to the ground while blood trickling out of the hole Aro just put there, she stares blankly right at us since the phone was lying next to her.

Shock, anger, grief, sadness, all those emotions and more washed over me as I stare into poor Leah's lifeless eyes.

Then all hell breaks loose. Gunfire and shouting could be heard so clearly it felt like I was there. Peacekeepers and D13 guards broke out into a full on battle. Aro looked only momentarily startled and mildly concerned before retreated to an awaiting hovercraft. With everything happening on the screen I didn't notice that some of the commotion was coming from right outside the room we were sitting in.

Senna came running in, "They found us! We have to move, NOW!"

Edward and I swiftly took action. Running to where we put the bags and weapons we had ready and Zafrina was there issuing orders.

"Katchiri, find us a way out. Edward, help Katchiri. See if you can pick up anything useful with your new heightened senses.

"Senna, arm the explosives you've placed around the house. Looks like we will need to set them off as soon as we get clear of this place. I'll cover you all by drawing there attention to me while keeping them at bay for as long as I can.

"Bella, here is the cell phone. Now is the time to call to arms anyone and everyone who wishes to take action against the kings and Capitol. After that little show everyone just saw I'm pretty sure we will be getting a lot more help then we had originally anticipated.

"I want to be on the move A.S.A.P. now, GO!"

I held the cell phone as if it were a live wire. One of these devises brought an end to a beautiful little girl... No! Aro, was responsible for her demise. I knew the public would be looking for an outlet to their shock and anger from what they saw and heard. They will feel betrayed and want answers. I'm not even sure what to say... I was still in shock after witnessing Leah's execution. But the time has come. We must fight and we must win, for if we do not I fear Panem and all that inhabit it, will fall! I find a quiet place to make the call. I fiddle with the phone shortly before I see the signal has connected. I hold the phone away from my face and speak into it.

"People of Panem, we have all just witnessed the depraved acts of one of our leaders. You saw and heard him testify that he ordered the destruction of a whole district simply because I would not be controlled. He also murdered his own flesh and blood for not agreeing with him. What will be the cause of him to turn on you? No one is safe with this mad man in charge. Caius is no better. He also took part in the demise of both District 12 and his own brother.

"But, this isn't the only time he plotted against his siblings. I telling you this while standing in a hidden room full of weapons he planed to use against his brothers and anyone else that stood in his way of overthrowing and taking-over as soul ruler of Panem." I pan the camera showing the public my surrounding.

"Loyalty and Trust is something our so called KINGS are not capable of. So why trust me? Who are my loyalties to? I proved my loyalty not so long ago when I volunteered to be a tribute in the games. I was willing to die so my sister could live another day. I fell in love and learned to trust someone who was supposed to be my enemy during those games. I have many flaws but, I am loyal to those I love and you can trust me when I say I will fight so my loved ones can experience something many of us did not dare think possible, A BETTER TOMORROW!

"Imagine a place where you can speak your mind without fear of the consequences, imagine a life where you do not fear starvation while other fill overflowing plates, imagine a life where you will not be treated as a slave and worked to death, imagine a life where you can live at peace knowing your children are safe.

"Citizen of the Capitol, the king have turned on each other. Brother against brother, do you really believe you are safe? Lust, Greed, Gluttony, Sloth, Wrath, Envy, and Pride are the capital vices once known as deadly sins. You have lived this way for far to long. Turning a blind eye as the rest of us suffered. Letting the children of our districts die for your entertainment. I know there is good in you, I have witnessed it, and I've even befriended some of you, but the old ways must die with the kings!

"You can either learn from your mistakes and do what is right or die trying to protect a way of life that is morally and ethically wrong. Help us fight, help us win, and the bridge to forgiveness between us can begin to be built.

"So I ask you, will you stop stand in the shadows of this corrupted Capitol and help me take down these dishonorable rulers, will you join in my fight for a better tomorrow, a better Panem!" and I disconnect the transmission...

**AN: I normally let the story write it's self but, this chapter has been in the back of my mind since I started this story. I wasn't sure who would face Ao until in walks Leah demanding her 15 minutes of fame and the rest is history. Hope you like it/Thanks for reading/Please review. **


End file.
